If You Only New!
by LordWilliam-52.N.L.A
Summary: Stiles has been having these dreams with Derek Hale in them, when he wakes up instead of waking up in his bed he wakes up in Derek's house. No one knows why or how Stiles is getting there until they witness it for themselves. Stiles' family has a secret, a very powerful secret. What will happen? Will stiles accept what he is or will he fall to it's seductive possession.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

I Don't own Teen wolf, Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 Nightmares

Stiles sat on his bed his eyes tired from the day's events. Laying on the dark blue covers sleep quickly came to him.

_I opened my eyes to see darkness and trees, I'm in a forest. The wind blew through my hair; I was standing on guard like someone was going to attack me at any moment. Turning my head to the sound of crunching leave, someone is out here with me; I can feel their presence in the air. My brain was telling me to run but my body stood still suddenly a horrid voice filled the damp forest air around me. "RUN!" It yelled and my body sprung into action. Something's chasing me through the woods; I seemed to have a pretty good head start the trees were flying by me like I had inhuman speed. I saw a road coming up and I grinned thinking I was home free when something grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, fear was written all over my face as I fell backwards onto the forest ground. All was silent my breath was rapid and lost, my lungs trying to catch my breath, I laid there for a few minutes all I saw were the tree tops and the full moon in the sky, the stars twinkling like there was nothing to worry about. I sat up looking around frantically looking for the attacker but I couldn't see anyone, my breath finally caught up to me, I closed my eyes realizing I was finally safe. I stood and dusted the dirt from my cloths before turning around before I could realize what was happening I was on my back again this time I was being held down, all I could see were these two glowing red eyes his face was all shadows._

_A car came around the bend and the headlights lit up the darkness the shadow on the man's face vanished, fear took over my body as I realized who I was looking at. The look on his face was unbearably scary, I feared for my life as I whispered his name, "Derek?" His eyes fiercely brightened at the sound of his name he showed his teeth before biting into my neck the pain was excruciating. I screamed for help as he looked at me with my blood dripping from his mouth._

"What are you doing here!" a dark annoyed voice said waking Stiles from his nightmare.

Stiles opened his eyes realizing he wasn't in his bed.

"No don't hurt me anymore!" Stiles yelled crawling away from the voice.

Stiles found there was nowhere else to go he was cornered against a wall. The daylight lit up the area as he curled in on himself against the wall cowering in fear from his dream.

"Stiles?" The voice said with a hint of concern.

Stiles looked over at where the voice came from, finding a tall dark brooding figure staring at him with confused eyes.

"D-Derek?" Stiles said his heart beat running faster than usual. "Please... Don't hurt me, I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry, please don't kill m-" Stiles said pushing himself into the wall behind him thinking the dream was actually happening, he still felt the pain in his throat from where he bit him.

"What are you on about?" Derek interrupted Stiles' babbling.

Stiles lifted his head from his lap, there was no blood on him he quickly felt his neck were the wound would be and there was nothing.

Derek watched him as he noticed he was in his pajama's batman boxers and a white night shirt.

"I umm... Nothing I just... Where am I?" Stiles asked snapping from his dream like state.

Derek furrowed his left brow at Stiles as he stood from the ground pulling his night shirt over his boxers hiding their noticeable tightness.

"You're in the middle of my house!" Derek said as if Stiles was expected to already know the answer.

Stiles looked around at the burnt half standing house around him. "R-Right!" Stiles stuttered as he looked at the so called house.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked realizing something was very wrong with this whole picture.

Stiles nodded his head yes, "no! I um don't know. I s-should go! Bye!" Stiles said holding his shirt over his boxers as he walked towards the door. But before he could reach for the door handle Derek stopped him by standing in his way.

"I uh need to get home!" Stiles mumbled barely making eye contact with the Alpha.

"Let me drive you." Derek said, "Its cold out there and not safe dressed like that." Derek said opening the front door.

"Yeah, r-right!" Stiles said shivering from fear and not so much the cold.

Sitting in the passenger seat his hands on his knees hiding the fact that he was close to being naked as Derek drove to Stiles house.

"How did you get to my living room?" Derek asked glancing over at the concerned looking teen.

Stiles stayed silent, trying to figure that out as well.

"What were you talking about before?" Derek continued to ask him questions.

"It was a dream?" Stiles whispered not realizing it came out of his mouth.

"A dream?" Derek asked looking over at him confused, hearing Stiles heart rate rise.

"Stiles, talk to me?" Derek said as he pulled up to Stiles street.

"Derek." Stiles wined, as if asking him to drop the subject.

Derek looked Stiles over, he had never seen this hyper and really annoying teen be so quiet and scared before, he decided he would let it go for now.

Derek stopped in front of Stiles house, the blue jeep parked soundly in its usual spot.

Stiles opened the door, "thanks" Stiles whispered before stealthily to the front door.

Derek watched him as he tried to open the locked door. Stiles stood there for a while just holding onto the familiar door handle, he could hear the boy's unsteady heart attacking his rib cage.

Stiles breathed as he tried the door again, it was still locked and he was standing outside in boxers and a shirt in the cold, pressing himself into the locked door trying to become as invisible as possible.

Derek emerged from his car and quickly walked up to the scared teen, placing a hand on Stiles shaking shoulder. Stiles inched away from the touch and he turned to the tall werewolf.

"I'm fine!" Stiles said loudly, still holding the handle with much force.

"I just wanted to help you... get inside." Derek said stuttering his last words, suddenly feeling protective of the younger teen, wanting to hold him in his arms and never let anything hurt him like this again.

"My dad isn't home; h-he locked the door when he left this morning." Stiles said shakily.

Derek slowly placed his hand on Stiles' hand taking it from the door his grip was causing the circulation in his hand to stop flowing.

Stiles hand shook from the contact not knowing what to expect from the alpha.

Derek slowly took his hand in his and walked him from the front porch to the back yard.

Stiles cautiously walked with the older male, realizing Derek was helping him get inside his house by going in through his bedroom window.

Stiles was lifted from the ground and into his room the alpha used his strength to get the teen into his warm house, placing his feet on the floor Stiles sighed as he sat on his bed. The alpha looked him over watching him calm as he sat on his bed, his heart slowed before he spoke to the man in front of him.

"Last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed, last night." Stiles said hugging his body.

"So you don't know how you got to my house?" Derek asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"I was dreaming and then I woke up in your living room." Stiles said sliding more onto his bed. "How did you find me?" Stiles asked pulling his blanket over his cold body.

"I heard an explosion come from down stairs, that's when I found you. You were screaming as if you were being attacked." Derek said standing in front of the teen.

Stiles looked at him confusion masked his scared eyes.

"I'm sorry. This isn't me." Stiles said putting his head in his hands.

"I should go." Derek said walking towards the window. "It's not your fault." He said before slipping out the window.

Stiles sat in his bed as tears welled in his brown eyes unable to stop himself Stiles whimpered as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Derek stood outside the window hearing Stiles cry in his room before walking to his car with determination plastered all over his face. He was going to find out why Stiles was suddenly in his house.

* * *

Please read and review! Let me know what you think so I can make another chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Kill Me Please!

Chapter 2: Kill Me, Please.

The door swung open as Stiles sat on the couch in his living room staring at a blank TV screen.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled walking into the house before looking to the living room finding his best friend sitting there in a daze.

"Scott?" Stiles said looking at his friend who was walking towards him.

"What happened?" Scott said concerned.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"Derek, he texted me, asked me to check up on you!" Scott said sitting beside his friend.

"Oh I just... I'm good. I just sleep walked to Derek's house, no big deal." Stiles said putting on a fake smile.

"That is a big deal you walked a couple miles out of town to Derek's in freezing temperatures in your boxers." Scott said filling Stiles in on what he knows.

"I was wearing a shirt!" Stiles said shifting in his seat.

"Not the point. You should have froze or be in the hospital with severe frost bite. You could have died!" Scott said concerned about his best friend.

"I know, but I didn't, I don't remember anything." Stiles said calming himself as his friend stared at him worriedly.

"Why did you go to Derek's in the first place? You hate each other." Scott asked sitting beside his friend.

"I don't know... And I don't hate him, he just scares me." Stiles said not looking at Scott in the eyes.

"I'm just glad you're ok!" Scott said with a warm smile.

Stiles glanced at his best friend, deciding to smile back to stop him from worrying.

"I have to go meet Alison, will you be ok? I can cancel an-" Scott said as he was interrupted by Stiles.

"No, you go have fun." Stiles said with a smirk.

"You're sure?" Scott asked for confirmation.

"Yeah I'm great, just going to sleep a bit; I didn't get much with all the sleep walking I did." Stiles said jokingly.

"I'll text you later." Scott said walking towards the door.

"You better!" Stiles said hearing the door close before walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge door.

Stiles smiled as he took a small bottle of Sunny D from the top shelf and tore off the lid before chugging half the plastic bottle, kicking the fridge door closed with his foot as he made his way to the stairs.

Closing the door to his room he walked to his bed and sat on the edge before putting his drink on the nightstand table. Stiles cracked his neck side to side before looking at his window where Derek carried him in.

Still unable to remember how he got in Derek's house in the first place. Lying on his bed unable to understand he began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"On the next full moon you'll be mine forever." Derek said his eyes non-threatening, I looked up at him after he bit me, Confused as to what he was talking about._

_No words came from my mouth as he smiled at me._

_"Don't worry you'll be a great father man witch thing. I'll help you get through this I will not abandon you!" He said as if I was talking back to him, I don't understand half of what he's talking about?_

_"Kiss me Stiles!" My eyes widen as his lips get closer to mine._

Stiles awoke himself from his dream to find himself not in his room again. This time he was wearing more than he was before.

"Ok now this is just creepy." Stiles said looking around the poorly maintained room.

"You're telling me!" A voice said coming from behind Stiles.

Stiles turned and stood at the same time to the direction of the voice.

"Derek! I swear to god I have no idea how this keeps happening." Stiles said scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Finding you in my house again, weird, hearing what you said before you woke up, creepy." Derek said staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"W-what did I say?" Stiles stuttered as he remembered what his dream was about.

"I never knew you had such deep feelings for me Stiles." Derek said glaring at the confused but shocked teen.

"What? I don't have feeling for you! I'm straight, not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I just like girls, not guys you don't know what you heard, besides it was a dream, dreams are weird. Shit happens in dreams that would never, ever happen in real life, you know what I should go." Stiles said walking towards Derek hoping he'd move to let him by.

Stiles stopped as Derek blocked his exit. "You kinda have to move, for me to leave..." Stiles said stepping back a few steps, his heart racing from almost walking into Derek who was watching him with a smug look on his face.

"Your heart is racing, and it isn't fear." Derek said firmly.

"Waking up in someone else's house after going for a nap in your own bed, and being told by someone you don't particularly like that you have deep feelings for him, than having your only exit blocked by the same guy, you'd be having the same problem if the roles were reversed. Now please get the hell out of my way before I, I... Jump out the window." Stiles said looking around the room for something to threaten Derek with but only seeing a window with no glass in it.

Derek raised his eye brow at him, "I'd like to see that." He said walking towards Stiles to intimidate him even more.

"Hhuh... Just kill me, please!" Stiles said giving in to Derek's tactics.

"I would but then I'd have to deal with a very angry Scott McCall!" Derek said turning to let Stiles pass him.

Stiles slowly walked passed him cautiously hoping it wasn't a trick.

Stiles made it down the creaky stairs before letting out a relived breath.

"Kiss me!" Derek said from the top of the stairs before Stiles could open the front door.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks, hearing those words again, but this time not in his dream. His heard skipped a beat as he stared at the door knob.

"That's what you asked me to do before you woke up." Derek said staring at Stiles' back.

"What were you dreaming about?" Derek asked.

"I don't remember." Stiles whispered unable to speak louder.

"Your heart says different." Derek said walking slowly down the steps.

"Why is it so important to you?" Stiles said louder than before, turning to face Derek.

"Why do I keep finding you in my house?" Derek said getting to the last step.

"I don't know, it just happens." Stiles said not wanting this conversation to continue.

"You're dreaming of me, and then you wake up in my house. Admit your feelings, you like me more than just friends or else I wouldn't be finding you here." Derek said calmly.

"I don't have any feelings for you Derek; I don't know why I'm having these dreams... of you or why I'm waking up here. I don't know if this will continue or for how long but I'm sorry I keep showing up here. So just leave me alone, you hate me and I hate you, let's just leave this relationship were it is and move on." Stiles said turning towards the door and opened it before having it slammed shut and being pressed up against the door by Derek.

Derek's breath was harsh as it hit Stiles neck. "I don't hate you, and I know you don't hate me." Derek said gritting his teeth.

"You're just a little hard to understand, and you get annoying when you ramble on."

Stiles held onto the door handle just as hard as this morning his heart racing as Derek held his body up against him.

"You may not be a beta, but you're still a member of this pack, and I care that there is something going on with you. I just wish you would let me help." Derek said trying to speak calmly.

Stiles relaxed his grip on the handle before speaking, "I don't know how to ask for help, I just know how to deflect."

"I've noticed that." Derek said pushing himself off of Stiles and backing off the trembling teen.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked turning himself around leaning on the door.

"We're going to monitor your sleep until we find out why you keep showing up here." Derek said sitting on the first step of his stairs.

* * *

"Stiles won't get past us but just encase don't leave the house." Derek said into his phone.

"Why are we doing this again?" Isaac asked annoyed.

"Because I told you to." Derek said with a growl in his throat.

"Whatever." Isaac said ending the call.

Stiles laid in his bed as Scott and Derek stood over his bed watching him.

"Uh guys, you're making me really uncomfortable." Stiles said lying on his back.

Derek groaned as he sat in the chair near the bed and Scott took Stiles' computer chair.

"Better?" Scott asked.

"Uh huh..." Stiles said beginning to fall asleep.

Scott nodded as he sat back and sighed knowing it was going to be a boring night.

20 minutes passed before Stiles began moaning in his sleep. Scott woke from the daze he was in looking over at Derek who was watching Stiles like a hawk.

"Don't hurt me anymore!" Stiles slurred in his sleep.

Derek payed close attention to Stiles' vitals, his heart was racing, as he moved his head side to side grabbing his sheets intensely.

"Help me... Derek!" Stiles slurred.

Before they could even think a bright light began to emerge from Stiles' chest it blinded both Scott and Derek a high pitch squeal echoed through there sound sensitive ears.

Just as quickly as it came it was gone and so was Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Mom, Why?

I don't own Teen wolf. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Mom Why?

Derek and Scott looked at each other completely confused as to what happened.

Derek's cell began to go off, he pulled it from his pocket and checked the ID it was Isaac.

"Yeah?" Derek said with a bit of a squeak to his voice.

"So um I left the room for a minute to get some water and when I came back... Stiles is laying in the middle of the floor asleep... And moaning your name." Isaac said.

Derek was silent.

Scott listened in.

"Derek?" Isaac asked wondering if he was still there.

"Um... We'll be right there." Derek said ending the call and looking to Scott for an explanation.

Scott shrugged just as confused as Derek.

* * *

Stiles was still fast asleep on the floor when Derek and Scott arrived. Isaac was just standing there watching him.

"Why didn't you put him on the couch that's just a few feet away?" Derek whispered walking over to Stiles.

"It didn't occur to me to do that." Isaac said as Derek picked Stiles up in his arms and laid him on the green dusty couch.

"Use your brain next time." Derek said annoyed.

Stiles began to stir in his sleep at the voices going on around him.

"Well I guess I didn't put him there because oh I don't know it's got dust all over it!" Isaac said using his finger to prove it.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious." Derek said gritting his teeth.

"It's what I do, just to spite you." Isaac said rolling his eyes.

"Grrr!" Derek's eyes began to glow a bright yet dark red as he growled at the younger wolf.

Isaac backed off looking away from Derek's gaze.

"What are you two fighting about?" Stiles said opening his eyes.

Everyone looked to the teen rubbing his eyes.

"What?... Wait... I thought you guys were going to stop me from sleep walking!" Stiles said with a yawn looking around the dark dank room.

"We would have if you were sleep walking!" Derek said still angered with Isaac.

"Yeah you like teleported from your bedroom to here!" Scott said still not believing his own words.

Stiles looked from Scott to Derek then to Isaac who had the same look he did, confused as hell.

"You know peanut butter crack is just a term right. You're not actually supposed to go out and do it!" Stiles said sitting up on the couch.

"Were not on crack Stiles." Scott said, "You disappeared from right in front of us!"

Suddenly a thought popped into Stiles head hearing something like this once before but as a child something his mom said that he dismissed because it made no sense.

_Flash back_

_"Mom, that tickles stop it!" Stiles wined as his mom tickled his sides before bed._

_"I'll stop once you tell me you're going to sleep."Stiles' mother said with a smile. _

_"Ok, ok I promise I'll go to sleep." Stiles said through giggles._

_"Good." She said stopping her hands from further tickle attacks on her son._

_"Good night my boy, Sleep well." The brunette women said smiling at her son._

_"Good night mommy, See you in the morning." Stiles said with a yawn._

_"Yes you will!" She said tucking Stiles into bed before leaving his room._

_Stiles laid in bed for a moment before getting out of bed and running to his door and opening it a bit to look out his mom was standing with his dad._

_"Just wait till he start's teleporting, he's going to be a real handful when he gets to that age." The brunette women said walking with her husband to their room._

_"Let's pray he skips that age." John said closing their bedroom door._

_Stiles looked at them confused as the door closed. _

_"What's teleporting?" Stiles said before shrugging it off closing his door and going back into his bed._

_Flash back End_

"I have to leave!" Stiles said standing and walking towards the door before anyone could ask any questions.

Stiles rand from the falling apart house in sock feet.

Memories of his mother came back to him things that never really mattered until now.

"What am I?" Stiles asked himself Running up to a tree to ground himself.

"Stiles!" A voice yelled after him, Stiles barely heard it as he leaned against the tall tree in the dark forest.

_Flash back_

_"Mommy why are there candle everywhere is the power out?" Stiles asked his mother as she closed a big red leather bound book._

_"No Hunny mommy was just reading." Stiles' mom said with a smile as he came over to her and sat beside her._

_"What were you reading?" Stiles asked looking at the big book his mother was holding._

_"A spell book!" she said with a grin._

_"Stop kidding around mommy what is it really?" Stiles said with a giggle._

_"It's a recipe book my mother gave me." She said placing it on the table. "Come on help me blow out the candles._

_"Ok!" Stiles said jumping off the couch and running to the first candle he could reach._

_"Remember to make a wish before you blow it out." The women said before blowing out the candle in front of her._

_"Ok." Stiles said closing his eyes and creating a wish in his mind before blowing it out, the smoke danced as it floated towards the ceiling._

_"What did you wish for?" Stiles' mother asked._

_"I wished that daddy would catch that car thief so he won't have to work this Friday so we can go to the movies." Stiles said looking towards his mother who had a twinkle in her eye._

_"Good wish well worded and everything. I think it will come true." _

_Flash back end_

Stiles breathed slowly as he remembered that his dad had found the man that night just standing outside of the police station disoriented and confused as to how he got there. John had the weekend off and they went to the movies.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice yelled a little way's behind him.

Stiles stood there wanting to be at home, he closed his eyes and wanted it more than anything at that moment.

Scott walked through the darkness after his best friend. Yelling his name but hearing nothing in return.

Scott could smell his friend as he walked through the trees, a small light began to brighten up the forest it was familiar. Scott began running towards it knowing Stile's was going to teleport again.

"Stil-" Stiles heard his name being called once more before it was cut off. Stiles turned around opening his eye's he found himself in his room he was no longer in the dark forest outside of Derek's house. He was expecting to be looking face to face with Scott but instead he was looking at his bedroom door, in his house.

The light disappeared from the forest along with Stiles' sent; Scott reached the last known location where his friend was last standing and where the light has vanished from.

"Stiles!" Scott whispered before walking back to the Hale house.

"Were is he?" Derek asked annoyed.

"He's gone!" Scott said slamming the door.

"How could you just loose him on foot?" Isaac asked him.

"I didn't he teleported... while he was awake." Scott said.

"Great now he's doing it while he's awake!" Derek said still annoyed.

Stiles sat on his bed tears threatening to appear as anger tore through him. "What's happening to me?" He yelled letting his anger escape him.

Stiles was about to punch the wall when a picture from his night stand flew across the room and smashed on the floor.

"No, not mom!" He said feeling guilty that he broke a picture with him and his mom.

Stiles turned the picture over the glass was broken he turned it over again and opened the back to save the picture from further scratching.

Opening the back he discovered an envelope with his name on it in his moms writing. Stiles took it from the frame and opened it pulling out a rather thick letter and a Silver pendant in the middle was a black shiny stone with littler purple pebbles around the black one.

Etched in the back it had his full name and a description saying 'use this as an Anker my son. Love mom.'

Stiles opened the letter and read the first paragraph, "Today your full power is unleashed and your unconscious has pointed you to this picture of the two of us, the day has come where you find out who you really are. Well my son if you haven't figured it out yet you are the next generation of magic, the most powerful species of witches, on planet earth. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you through this difficult time, but my visions have told me that you would be more then capable of doing this on your own. I would have loved to have seen you grow into the amazing man you are, reading this letter. But right now I'm looking at a 7 year old you play with my crystals. When I saw that I wouldn't live through the cancer I knew I had to write you this letter to help you understand. I didn't have near enough magic to survive the sickness and be with you. But one day we will be able to converse and none of this will matter." Stiles wiped his tears from his cheeks as he looked at the picture of his mother.

"In this envelop is all the information you will need to start preparing yourself and help yourself to control the power inside you. Your werewolf friends depend on your magic to survive what's coming. I love you with all my heart and I miss you dearly good luck my son and I can't wait to talk with you again." Stiles finished her short letter before crying silently to himself.

"Why mom, Why?"

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. I hope to get the next chapter up asap.


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Leather Bound Book!

I don't own Teen Wolf. Rated M for later chapters. ;P

* * *

Chapter 4

The Red Leather Bound Book!

Stiles sat there on his floor looking at the many papers in front of him, his tears had stopped hours ago as he read on.

"I'm the last descendant of this magical line, if I die it ends with me." Stiles said picking up the old piece of paper with his family tree on it; his name was the last one. He knew in that moment that he has all the power from his past family members, "I'm crazy powerful."

"Prove it!" Stiles said to himself grabbing the papers and placing them on his desk before taking a closer look at the amulet.

Stiles walked over to his bed and laid down holding the amulet over his head before placing it on his night stand. Stiles rolled over not wanting to wake up in Derek's wreck of a house once more.

The amulet sparkled in the moon's rays, the black stone seemed to soak up the light as if charging its self. The purple pebbles began to glow lightly as the black stone sparkled.

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning still in his bed; the sun was shining in his window as he smiled at the new day.

Stiles grabbed the amulet off his bedside table and went to his computer to do some research.

"Magic is seductive, when using it be cautious, make sure you're controlling it and it isn't controlling you. Keep yourself grounded with something that makes you feel one with the universe or at peace." Stiles said looking at his amulet thing it seems brighter then he remembered. Instead of being black it was now a dark blue colour.

Stiles continued to read what he had found.

"Grounding yourself is easy. It can be really anything. That's the beauty of magic."

"You will find all the information you need in your family's book of magic, also known as a Grimiore or Book of Shadows. This book of magic should hold your entire line of witches in your family tree as well as spells and potions to help protect or ward off good or evil. Magic can go either way. It's up to the beholder to see where they go." Stiles thought for a moment remembering that big red leather bound book his mother was reading from when he was younger. "Where would that be?" Stiles whispered before remembering where his mother's things were put.

Stiles rand out of his room and up into his attic, turning on the light he thought for a moment looking around the dusty boxes trying to remember what area he remembered seeing his mother's things. Walking to the sealed window in the far end of the room he remembered it all use to be right here in front of the window, he remembers coming up here when he missed her and going through her things to bring back memories. Stiles smiled when he looked to the right of the room a few boxes were put in the way a few years back, a few of his old things. Moving the boxes he found his mother's stuff a few boxes and a wedding chest. Stiles kneeled down in front of the hope chest taking a deep breath before opening the well furnished oak chest.

"Who am I...?" Stiles asked himself hoping that somehow the answer would just appear in front of him.

Hours passed and Stiles found himself looking at memories of his family and friends. Fun times and sad times, occasionally he wiped a tear off his cheek. He smiled at a picture of his 7th birthday in a family photo with his mom, dad and himself as well as a young Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Danny. They all looked to be having a good time even Jackson who didn't know he was adopted yet. Stiles put the photos aside before moving a black silk cloth on top of a book. Stiles took the book out of the chest and smiled as he remembered it's the same book from his memory. It seemed smaller now but still a pretty big book, almost the size of a world atlas but a bit smaller and thicker. Stiles placed the book in his lap and tried opening it but for some weird reason it wouldn't open, there was no lock on the end it just refused to open at all.

"What the hell!" Stiles said annoyed before giving up and taking it back to his room and placing it on his computer desk beside the dark blue amulet, which suddenly began to glow with a sky blue light. The pages of the book began to glow as well but it was a white light instead of the blue, the cover of the book flew open revealing his family's name and family crest on the first page. Before reading the words the glow disappeared for both the book and the amulet.

"That's not weird at all!" Stiles said watching both the book and amulet intensely waiting for it to do something else.

Stiles leaned closer towards the book looking at its old browning pages, it looked really old.

'Bring' Stiles looked over at his phone that was alerting him he had a text waiting, he quickly went to his phone and opened the text message.

Derek Hale:

I'm surprised you're not in my house today, did you stay up all night?

Stiles:

I slept fine Derek, and woke up in my room.

Derek Hale:

How'd you figure out how to stop yourself?

Stiles:

I don't really know I just didn't.

Stiles:

I found something my mom left me and it seemed to keep me in my own house last night.

Derek Hale:

That's good, what is it you found?

Stiles:

An amulet made of crystals... surrounded by silver.

Derek Hale:

Can you send me a pic?

Stiles took his phone and quickly snapped a photo of the amulet sitting on his desk beside the book.

Stiles:

Picture received.

[View] [Ignore]

Derek opened the picture unable to recognize it.

Derek Hale:

Huh, I've never seen anything like it. What colour is the big stone? It looks black.

Stiles:

It's a navy blue and it glows... sometimes. I think it's supposed to give me more control over this teleporting thing. I'm still not use to this.

Derek Hale:

I know how you feel you were the normal one... or somewhat normal one.

Stiles:

Thanks _

Derek Hale:

No problem J

Stiles glared at the text knowing there's another meaning behind his words. "What a dick!" Stiles mumbled before walking back to his computer desk sitting in his computer chair and began looking through the big red leather bound book.

* * *

Thanks for reading Read and review please. Next chapter will be on here soon.


	5. Chapter 5: What In God's Name?

Chapter 5: What In God's Name?

Stiles walked down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before school.

"Morning son!" Stiles dad said reading the morning news paper with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad, Why aren't you at work?" Stiles said eyeing his father making sure he wasn't sick.

"I'm taking to morning off to run some errands." John said continuing to read the paper in front of him.

"Ok cool!" Stiles said grabbing an apple from the counter and walking towards the door.

"Stiles!" John said causing Stiles to stop and turn to his father.

"Yeah Dad!" Stiles said with a raised eye brow.

"Did you go into the attic recently?"

"Yeah... I was looking for a book."

"Oh ok, well you forgot to close the window."

"I did? I did yeah sorry about that I was in a rush."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah Dad!"

"Good..."

Stiles began to reach for the door.

"Stiles!" John said stopping him again.

"Yeah?" Stiles said looking back at him.

"Be careful." John said looking away from his son before taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Always!" Stiles said walking out of the house and shoving the apple into his teeth, taking a big bite into it before getting into his blue jeep.

* * *

"Stiles, what happened yesterday?" Scott whispered to his best friend in the middle of class as Mr. Harris wrote of the chalk board.

"I'm still unsure of a lot of things right now." Stiles said trying to keep his voice from being detected by his teacher who always seems out to get him.

"I was worried, it's not every day your best friend starts teleporting in front of your eyes." Scott said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I could say the same thing when you became a werewolf." Stiles said with a roll of his golden honey eyes.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm scared for you, we have no idea what's happening with you." Scott said behind Stiles.

"Just leave it be ok, when I find out something more I'll let you know." Stiles said with a small growl in his voice.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr Harris said looking dead at Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him just knowing what he was going to say.

"See you in detention!" Mr Harris said before getting back to writing on the board.

Stiles jaw dropped with shock before anger set in. "Yes Mr. Harris, I can't wait to sit in an empty class room with only you."

Stiles classmates giggled at his remark.

Mr. Harris fingered his glasses before he spoke.

"For the rest of the week!" He said not breaking eye contact.

Stiles shifted in his seat, "Hurray, and in the mean time you can watch my perfect boy ass walk out of the room." Stiles said gathering his things and walking towards the class room door.

"Mr. Stilinski take your seat." Mr. Harris said watching him leave the room ignoring his words.

"Stiles Stilinski!" Mr. Harris said in anger as Stiles ignored his command.

The class watched as Stiles just left the room totally unlike the teen to do such a bold thing.

Mr. Harris walked out of the class room after Stiles.

Jackson turned around from in front of Stiles desk and looked at Scott. "What's wrong with him?" Jackson said leaving the concern out of his voice.

Scott shrugged totally surprised by his friend's actions.

"Head straight to the principal's office Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris yelled down the hall after Stiles before walking back into the class room.

* * *

Stiles sat in one of the chairs outside the office, and began staring out the window across the way. His anger was still building inside of him, it bugged him because he was never someone to hold a grudge or even lash out with anger at someone. Something was different and it started when he found that damn book.

"Ah Stiles, I'm thinking of getting a chair with your name on it just for you. You spend more time in my office then I do." The principle said looking at Stiles with a disappointed look.

Stiles looked up at him knowing how he felt. "I guess my social life is more important than what Mr. Harris has to teach me." Stiles said with a guilty smirk before standing and walking into the office.

"Honestly Stiles, I think a suspension might actually get through to you and stop any further embarrassment." The man said as Stiles passed him.

After the principle said what he did something small rode it way through Stiles' body making his eye and lip twitch at the man's words.

Crash!

Both the principle and Stiles turned to find the window across the hall in hundreds of broken shards of glass lying on the floor.

"What in God's name?" The man said confused as he walked towards the now broken window.

Stiles looked at the window in shock confusion and disbelief. He knew he did that, he felt it Stiles felt something inside of him connect, looking at the shards on the floor fear ran through his entire being as he knew he didn't want this power. He liked being normal, being human, being just Stiles.

* * *

Stiles sat in detention looking at his note book, feeling Mr. Harris' gaze on him as he doodled on the corner.

"God Damn it. Why are you staring at me?" Stiles finally cracked under the pressure.

Mr. Harris eyed him as if he wasn't the same old Stiles.

"You're acting more hormonal than usual; it usually means something's bothering you." He said watching Stiles over his glasses.

"What are you a therapist now?" Stiles mouth said on its own, his face showing regret after that comment. "God what is wrong with me?! I can't hold anything back today!" Stiles said holding his head before slamming it to the desk.

"Can I just go before I say something worse then what should be possible for me to say?" Stiles said looking up at Mr. Harris.

Mr. Harris looked at the clock before nodding. "See you tomorrow Mr. Stilinski."

"I've been suspended so no, you won't." Stiles said leaving the room with his attitude darker than usual.

Stiles walked down the hall to find Jackson waiting by his locker.

"What has graced me with you presence unholy prince of darkness?" Stiles said opening his locker.

"What the hell is up with you Stilinski? You're acting like a total idiot, more than usual." Jackson said with his arms crossing his chest.

Stiles looked at Jackson with absolutely no remorse, "Maybe you should stay the fuck out of other people's business Jackie; It might cause damage to your ego." Stiles said with a hint of darkness in his eyes as he slammed his locker door and walked off totally ignoring Jackson's completely shocked facial expression.

Stiles sat in his jeep and began beating out his frustration on the steering wheel, knowing full well that something was defiantly off with him today. Driving home his emotions began to show as his feeling began to match the song that just happened to be playing on the radio.

_If it is hard to care, I'll hold the wait, I'll hold the wait_

_If there are things you hate I'll compensate, I'll compensate_

_But you, should never blame yourself _

_Put the blame on everybody else because they don't see what I see._

_If no one understands I'll understand, I'll understand_

_If you get left behind, I will rewind, I will rewind.  
You, should never blame yourself _

_Put the blame on everybody else because they don't see what I see._

_No you, should never blame yourself _

_Put the blame, on everybody else._

Stiles ran into his house and up the stairs and into his room he wanted to put the day behind him, He wanted this day to leave and never return.

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed his head in his hands as he remembered all the horrible things he said to his friends and teachers.

* * *

Song – If (Don't Ever Blame Yourself) [feat. Tegan Quin] by Last Days of April

I hope you enjoyed this chapter another soon to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous Little Dog!

I don't own Teen wolf. Please read and Review, I hope you enjoy this chapter Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jealous Little Dog!

Stiles sighed when he heard his phone ringing, he looked at the id it was Scott. "Shit!" Stiles said as he decided to answer knowing if he didn't Scott would keep trying.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles said trying to make himself sound not as frustrated as he felt... but failing miserably.

"Why did you say what you said to Jackson? I think you actually penetrated his reptilian skin." Scott asked.

"I don't know I just... couldn't stop myself from speaking." Stiles said with an annoyed sigh.

"You're really freaking me out Stiles you're not this person, you aren't someone who makes others feel bad about themselves. What's going on with you?" Scott asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing... it just hasn't been a good day." Stiles answered.

"Ok... well then hopefully things will be better tomorrow." Scott said not convinced but decided to drop the subject anyway.

"How'd you know about Jackson?" Stiles asked confused.

"He called me." Scott said confused, "I didn't think he even knew my number."

Stiles laughed at the confusion in Scott's voice. "For some reason I don't feel guilty for what I said to him, but I know I should. I guess I just have had enough of his bull shit."

Scott grunted with a small laugh into the phone knowing what he meant.

"So how much trouble did you get in after you left the class room?" Scott asked.

"Uh, I got suspended; Mr. Roman thought it might teach me to be more respectful to my teachers." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Roman is such a dick he doesn't even see that Mr. Harris hates you and does everything in his power to ruin your life in his class." Scott said taking Stiles' side.

"Whatever. I need a break from all authority figures right now. Being suspended is horrible for my record but I need the day off." Stiles said looking over at the red leather book on his desk. "Catch up on some reading, or sleep."

"I could skip and we could hang out tomorrow, if you want?" Scott said thinking about what he would miss.

"You shouldn't do that you don't want to fall behind in your grades again." Stiles said trying to make excuses.

"Nah, it's not like I can fall behind from missing one day. It'll be fine, plus you and me we haven't hung out in a while, just me and you." Scott said.

"True... I guess as long as you're ok with it, it's all good." Stiles said giving into his friends ramblings.

"Awesome I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said with a grin.

"Great." Stiles said ending the call before laying on his bed.

_'Stiles!' The voice said mockingly as I lay face down on the cold wet ground. Why am I on the ground? I asked myself as I pushed my body off the ground. I felt as though I had been beaten, My whole body aches. _

_'Stiles! Don't you remember me?' The voice mockingly asked as I turned my head in the direction of the voice._

_I don't know them their face is unfamiliar to me, 'who are you?' I ask picking my wounded body up off the ground, I stood looking at the person in front of me. _

_'Silly Stiles, I'm you... ok I'm the better part of you.' The boy said with a seductive tone in his voice._

_"Me? How is that possible we look nothing alike?' I said groggily my wounds only getting more painful._

_'We wouldn't, because I'm the part of you that never got to come out and play. But now that will change.' The boy said with a smug grin on his face, he looked pretty trampy. I would never dress that slutty. _

_'I won't let you, I have control over who I am, there is no way you're "coming out to play!"'. I said with as much force in my voice I could muster._

_'Oh Stiles, hunny, you really believe that don't you, I guess... We'll see!' The boy said as the white in his eyes went completely black and he began to disappear into the shadows with a rather creepy giggle._

_I back away from where he was standing wanting to get away from this place but the pain is just too much._

_Before I can even turn I'm falling unconscious my wounds are too much and-_

Stiles hit something hard waking him from his dream and the wind from his lungs. Stiles groaned as he used his hands to see where he had fallen.

'Hard wood floors' Stiles said to himself 'please be my own room.' He said in his head before he opened his eyes, 'fuck'. Stiles looked up to find himself in a burned out house once again.

"Not again!" Stiles said pushing himself off the dusty wooden floors.

The sun was shining through the broken windows around him Stiles stood and walked over to one of the windows, looking out at the morning sun bringing the day.

It was quite nice the sound of birds singing and a light breeze.

Derek walked into the room; Stiles didn't even have to turn around to know he was there something within him just new.

"It's so nice out here, now I know why you like it so much." Stiles said continuing to gaze out the window.

Derek walked up behind Stiles.

"I don't understand why I keep coming here." Stiles said watching a blue bird dance in the sky with its mate.

"Maybe there's something here that your heart needs to see." Derek said standing weirdly close to Stiles, being able to breathe Stiles scent. Derek basked in the sweet smell that was Stiles.

"Maybe..." Stiles softly said before turning towards the tall dark and handsome werewolf.

"Stiles, what did you dream about?" Derek said his voice dark and horse.

Stiles watched Derek's eyes trace over his lips before meeting his eyes.

Stiles stepped back realizing what he was getting at. "You weren't in my dream Derek... It was about me." Stiles said softly not looking into Derek's eyes again, as if he was apologetic for not dreaming about him.

Derek watched him intently.

"I should go; I have to meet Scott before school." Stiles said slipping past Derek.

"Yeah, Scott." Derek said with a growl.

Stiles heard Derek's protest and turned to face him.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a protective bo- a father or something ever since I first showed up here!" Stiles snapped loudly.

Derek's eyes flashed red when he said father instead of boyfriend. "I just don't think you're as safe as you think you are."

"It's Scott, my best friend, my brother, I can't think of anyone else I'd be safer with." Stiles said with anger in his voice.

"I'm an alpha!" Derek said back being petty and jealous.

"What's that got to do with anything, being an alpha has nothing to do with being safe. Thanks for being worried but I think I got it covered." Stiles said before teleporting back to his room.

Derek watched as the room lit up with light before disappearing along with Stiles.

"I need you to be safe, because I'm in love with you." Derek said to himself before looking back out the window.

* * *

"What a jealous little dog, I'm not even interested in him." Stiles said trying to convince himself that the dreams about him and Derek are just dreams and nothing more. Stiles walked over to his desk to check his cell.

'No knew messages, probably because it's only 8 am.' Stiles said in his head before flopping onto his bed.

"How could Derek even consider liking me, I'm nothing to him." Stiles said staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

"I'm a useless Human, who only gets hurt and in the way." Stiles said to himself as if he was actually talking to someone. A thought hit stiles and he glanced over at the big book on his desk with the amulet.

Sitting up Stiles' ideas began rushing through his mind.

"I could be better!" Stiles said walking over to the book taking it and sitting back on his bed before opening it from the middle.

The pages were hand written and coloured beautifully.

"Spell to replace the conscience with Strength and Power. This could come in handy." Stiles said looking over the ingredients. "One clear crystal and 5 black candles, circle yourself with the candles, salt your circle before lighting and chant the words with crystal in hand."

_'Candles black as night replace my conscience from my minds sight,_

_Strength and power that overwhelms me make me pure for future fights._

_These hands full of strength this body full of might,_

_I cast this spell please make it right.'_

"Once the crystal is black your spell is cast, keep with you at all times, to reverse break the crystal."

Stiles rushed up to the attic his father still asleep in bed as he rummaged through his mother's hope chest finding exactly want he needed. 5 black candles, a burlap bag of White Sea salt, and a bag of clear crystals ready to be used. Stiles smiled as he grabbed an empty box and put all the things he needed in and brought them back to his room to cast his spell.

"If I'm really as powerful as my mother says then this will work." Stiles said placing the candles in a circle before lining the salt on the hard wood floor. Stiles sat in the middle before placing the book in front of him lighting each candle one by one, taking one crystal from the bag and setting the rest outside the circle he began to recite the words in the big red book.

Taking a deep breath he held the crystal in his hand, the wind outside began to pick up as he looked at the first word.

"_Candles black as night... replace my conscience from my minds sight._" As Stiles began the sky grew dark as if it was night again, clouds swarmed Stiles house and thunder roared.

"_Strength and power that overwhelms me... make me pure for future fights._" Lighting struck the house's antennae causing the lights in the house to flicker the winds whistled into his room the candles flickered but stayed lit.

"_These hands full of strength, this body full of might._" Stiles said as the wind picked up and the lighting struck again and again, the thunder rumbled loud in the darkened sky.

"_I cast this spell... please make it right._" The thunder roared louder than before lighting struck the house causing the power to go off the wind blew into his open window causing the pages of the book to turn the candle light danced before being extinguished. Stiles looked around his room feeling fear and worry before something powerful hit him, his eyes began to glow. A powerful white light emerged from his eyes the same light from when he teleports but brighter the room lit up with the piercing bright light, white noise was all he could see. The crystal burned in his hand, Stiles dropped the crystal unable to take the heat that radiated from it. Stiles closed his eyes and fell to the floor holding on as if something was going to take him from his room with the powerful force of the wind.

The light dulled and in the matter of seconds the room was silent.

Stiles opened his golden honey eyes looking around furiously for the danger that threatened him, but found nothing. The sun was shining again and there was no sign of the storm that was outside his house only moments ago. The candles smoked from the blown out wicks, the big red leather bound book closed in front of him, and the clear crystal now lay black as night on the floor beside him.

"Holy shit... It worked!" Stiles said with a smile. He wondered if his father was woken by the storm that seemed to dissipate within seconds of ending the spell. Stiles stood and walked to his father's room twisting the metal door knob slowly he peered in to find his father still fast asleep in his bed.

"Man he can sleep through anything." Stiles quietly said to himself before closing the door and walking to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror nothing had changed about him he still looked like the same old stiles he always was.

Stiles walked back to his room his night stand clock read 9:45 am, "I should be getting ready." He said walking over to his closet to find something to wear.

* * *

Please read and Review. Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Trampy!

I don't own Teen wolf, and I'm very sad that the last episode in next Monday... Until January 6th. I hope you enjoy my fan fic please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Trampy!

Scott walked up to the Stilinski household and in through the already unlocked front door.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled through the house letting his best friend know he was there as he closed the front door and began towards Stiles' room.

"I'm up here!" Stiles said as he sat on his bed tying his shoe.

Scott walked into Stiles' room, "so what are we going to do all day?"

Stiles thought for a moment, not having thought about that part.

"Whoa what's that?" Scott asked noticing the Amulet on Stiles' desk beside the big red book.

"Uh that's... from my mom." Stiles said walking over to Scott as his best friend picked it up to get a better look at it.

"Wow that's really nice, where did you find it?" Scott asked.

"It found me." Stiles said taking it from Scott and putting it on top of the book.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a confused expression.

"It was in with a picture of me and my mom and then it fell and broke and I found it when I had to take the photo out of the frame. It happened the first time I... Teleported when I was awake." Stiles said looking at the dark blue crystal surrounded by small purple stones.

Scott gave Stiles a once over at what he was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

Stiles looked down at his cloths, "I had forgotten I had these and decided to try them out." Stiles said sliding his right hand down his rather see through shirt showing off his old but new cloths.

"Were not going to a strip club Stiles, Why would you even want to wear that in public?" Scott said with a furrowed brow.

"What? I like it I think it makes me look awesome." Stiles said making sure he still looked as good as he did when he first put them on.

Stiles was wearing a long sleeved black see through shirt and a pair of very tight black silk and shinny, skinny jeans.

"You look kind of trampy!" Scott said looking at him as if he wasn't the same Stiles he grew up knowing.

"No I don't, I think I look great." Stiles said with a smug grin.

"Ok... where do you want to go?" Scott said turning away from His friend who was making him uncomfortable. "Hopefully nowhere in public!" Scott said quietly.

Stiles squeezed his cell into his tight pants pocket before answering his best friend. "How about we go see a movie?"

"Sure why not!" Scott said thinking _Dark place, equals no eyes on Stiles, mean no embarrassment or confrontation. Perfect!_ "What's playing?" Scott asked turning back to his trampy looking friend.

Stiles looked at his computer pulled up the page in his favourite's folder and found, "Meet the fockers! I heard it was a real laugh." Stiles said with a smile.

"Ok cool let's go." Scott said walking out of Stiles' room.

Stiles quickly grabbed the crystal from his bed stand and put it in his pocket keeping it with him like the spell said.

* * *

"Well that was a good movie!" Scott said with a smile. "I'm going to buy it when it comes out, Haha I loved the end where they pretended not to see the camera in the baby's room." Stiles said with a giggle as they were about to walk past this group of guys.

"Hey look at the fag with his boyfriend." The Tall one said pointing at Stiles and Scott.

"Just ignore it!" Scott said pushing his friend past them.

Stiles stopped Scott from forcing him away from the 3 men being close minded douche bags and walked over to the one who spoke, with a sinister grin. "Don't say such horrible things this is Beacon Hills. Think before you speak or I will have no choice but to take that from you." Stiles said brushing his fingers along the boy's chest seductively.

The boy seemed to be in a trance as Stiles looked deep into his eyes his words causing the boy to go numb.

"Dude are you going to let that fag make you gay?" The blonde boy asked looking grossed by Stiles' actions.

Stiles averted his gaze to the blonde then back to the tall one, before smiling again.

The tall one turned to his friend, "There's nothing wrong with being gay it's not cool to pick on people man just stop it." The blonde boy looked at his friend shocked before looking over at a smirking Stiles.

"Your right, we shouldn't hate on such fabulous people." The blonde said his surprised expression now turning to just as numb as the taller boy. Stiles looked over at the other blonde who had a bit of a Mohawk going on, his confused face suddenly went numb as well his eyes dull as he met Stiles' gaze.

Scott watched the scene unfold in front of them, unsure how Stiles was controlling the boys.

"Stiles!" Scott said causing Stiles to come back to reality.

The boys shook their heads with confusion as they went back to normal.

"What the hell just happened?" The taller boy said confused looking at Stiles wondering why he was standing in front of him.

"I uh..." Stiles stuttered with the same confusion.

"Well, have a good night." The taller boy said as all 3 shrugged off the encounter before walking passed Stiles and continuing their conversation like nothing happened.

Stiles walked over to Scott still confused.

"What the fuck was that?" Scott said his voice strong with anger.

"What was what?" Stiles said not remembering what had happened.

"You were controlling their minds with only your words, what have you gotten yourself into?" Scott asked showing concern for his friend.

"It's just magic, it runs in my family, I have control, this was just a fluke." Stiles said trying to convince not just Scott but himself as well.

_'Why don't I remember the last 5 minutes?' _Stiles asked himself looking at his phone.

"You shouldn't be messing with things you don't understand. Just be careful, please I don't want to lose you." Scott said putting his arm around his best friend's shoulders as they walked back to Stiles' Jeep.

When they got back to Stiles' house Scott went to use the washroom because he forgot at the cinema. Stiles' took the time to look over the spell he used that morning, opening the red book to the right page he looked it over, within the drawn on smoke was some words 'power level 15'.

"What does that mean?" stiles asked himself before going to the back where an information page was located.  
"Power level is the level of magic you are at, a beginner starts at 5 and the level goes up over the years you have had your magic. 1 year equals 5 levels each, so in 2 years your level would go up and you would become power level 10 and so on and so forth. Each spell is leveled please stick to your level if you are not the level required for the spell you want to perform, there will be dire consequences and it will have the opposite effect then the effect previously intended." Stiles realized he wasn't very powerful yet if this book was correct.

"Please practice with your coven. Each coven requires 3 to 5 people or more, when a coven of 5 are together their power level is the same. Each person has the level of each person's level added up. If all 5 coven members are all level 5 then they each are power level 25, allowing anyone in that coven to perform any spell at level 25 and under. Please be care full and do not exceed your level."

Stiles closed the book and placed it on the desk. "Fuck!" Before remembering the crystal in his pocket, reaching for it he remembered all he has to do is break it and the spell will be broken. Stiles smiled knowing that once the crystal is broken everything will be ok.

"Stiles, I told you it was my turn!" A voice said within Stiles' head.

"No!" Stiles said with a broken sounding voice." Before he could break the crystal he blacked out his eyes shut as if someone or something was forcing him to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: What's Wrong With You?

I do not own Teen wolf. But I do want to meet the cast their epic.

Ok so this chapter has suggestive and sexual themes rated M for slutty and evil Stiles. Don't be hatin just read and review.

* * *

Chapter 8

What's wrong with you?

Stiles stood in his room his eyes closed as Scott came in.

"Stiles are you ok?" Scott asked walking up to his comatose friend.

Stiles eyes opened instead of the beautiful golden honey coloured eyes his eyes were black with a tint of crimson red in them.

"I'm fine Scottie! Weren't we going to order pizza?" Stiles said not looking at Scott but straight ahead at the crystal in his hand.

"Y-yeah I was wondering what topping's you wanted?" Scott hesitated at the nick name.

"Surprise me!" Stiles said putting the crystal back into his pocket and turning to Scott.

Scott looked his friend over, something was really different about him but he couldn't place it.

Scott walked after Stiles down the stairs of his house and into the living room, there was something really weird about him his walk was completely different it was like the Stiles he grew up with was no longer standing in front of him.

Scott immediately knew it wasn't him with the smallest of details he sat in the wrong chair. Scott watch him sit across from the black lazy boy the one he was always so protective of because it was his mother's he wouldn't even let Scott sit there, after her passing it was his seat no one else was allowed near that chair but him. Even Mr. Stilinski wouldn't sit there because of Stiles' death glare.

Scott decided to test out his thoughts and sat in the rather comfortable lazy boy, watching Stiles as he did. Stiles didn't even flinch, _'What did you do with my best friend!' _Scott said in his head he watched as Stiles stared into space with this look that he had never seen Stiles wear before.

But to be sure he had to ask him the one thing he can't fake, love.

"So my girlfriend... Lydia, wanted me to ask if you knew about her birthday party next weekend and if you wanted to come?" Scott waited and watched as Stiles face looked confused.

"Your girlfriend Lydia... How is she it's been a long time, of course, I'll have to get her something nice." Stiles said with a smirk.

Anger flared in Scott as he realized that the person in front of him may look like Stiles but he wasn't him at all.

Scott took out his phone, not knowing who to text about this. The person who he was first to text with any new information was sitting in the same room being possessed by something unknown. He scrolled through his contacts. The only one who might know anything was Derek but he really didn't want to talk to him. Stiles looked over at Scott before standing and walking over to him.

"So how close are you and Lydia?" Stiles asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Pretty close!" Scott said when he realized that his best friend was trying to hit on him.

"As close as we are?" Stiles asked putting his hands on the arms of the lazy boy leaning in towards Scott and placing a finger to his best friend's chest before slowly sliding it down his shirt to his pants.

Scott noticed his eyes right then, "What's wrong with your eyes?" Scott asked before being interrupted by the door bell.

Stiles groaned as he backed away from Scott to answer the door. Scott sat there for a moment trying to comprehend the fact that Stiles just hit on him.

"Hello, may I help you?" Stiles said answering the front door. Scott started a message to Derek.

"Uh..." The man stuttered as he looked at Stile's outfit. Scott quickly wrote _something's very wrong with Stiles get here quick!_ Scott quickly sent the message.

"Y-you ordered a large cheese pizza, is that correct?" The pizza delivery man asked. Scott got a message back from Derek; _you mean he's not acting as weird as usual?_ Scott rolled his eyes knowing he was going to act like a child.

"Oh yes we did." Stiles said taking the box from the rather attractive man. Scott started to reply,_ Stiles looks like stiles but he's being possessed by something_. Scott pressed send.

"That will be $12.70." The man said looking over Stiles as if he was the most attractive person in the world. Scott waited for a reply.

"Here's 15 keep the change!" Stiles said looking at the man seductively as he bit his bottom lip. Scott let out a breath as he heard the conversation coming to a close, _Come on Derek text back!_ Scott said in frustration.

"Thanks, Hey any time you want another delivery ask for Rick." Rick said handing Stiles a small white card with the man's name and number on it. Scott rolled his eyes at the fact that he was being hit on by the pizza guy, _the fuck_ Scott said in his head before his phone vibrated. _'How do you know?'_ Derek texted.

"Thanks, I will." Stiles said his eyes dark and devilish as he began to close the door. Scott replied with '_Stiles fucking hit on me... like fucking sexually Stiles doesn't do that.'_ Scott sent just as Stiles walked back into the room with the box of pizza.

"Foods here!" Stiles said placing it on the table.

"Awesome I'm starved!" Scott said watching Stiles take the card he was given and hide it in his tight pants.

Stiles grabbed a slice of Pizza before sitting back on the couch and began eating it.

Scott placed his phone beside him as he saw a text from Derek appear it said,_ 'On my way!'_

Scott smiled as he grabbed a slice as well. 

* * *

Derek burst through Stiles front door as Scott and Stiles was sitting in the living room watching some random TV show.

"Derek!" Stiles said as a smile crept across his face. Stiles stood and walked over to Derek placing a hand on Derek's muscular shoulder before biting his bottom lip and moving seductively around him to the kitchen.

Scott motioned to Stiles as if it was obvious that something was wrong. Derek was surprised at Stiles' outfit.

"What is he wearing?" Derek whispered to Scott.

"It's what he chose to wear today." Scott sighed.

"You did tell him he looks like a hooker in that, didn't you?" Derek said unable to take his eyes off the boy's perfect assets.

Scott punched Derek in the arm causing him to look away from Stiles who was leaning against the counter deciding which fruit he wanted swaying his hips as he chose.

"Don't you dare look at my best friend that way; we need to find out what's wrong with him." Scott whispered as Stiles picked something from the fruit basket on his kitchen counter.

"Your right, so what has his behaviour been like-?" Derek said before his mouth went slack.

Scott turned his gaze to stiles who was pealing a banana, his eyes fixed on Derek as he licked his lips wanting it in his mouth so bad.

Derek couldn't help but star as Stiles fit the tip of the banana into his mouth and began bobbing it like he was giving it a blowjob.

Scott watched his friend began to take the banana deeper into his mouth. In the matter of moments Stiles was deep throating the banana right in front of both Scott and Derek, they both looked mesmerized at the scene in front of them.

Stiles' eyes were glued to the alpha; Derek was growing hard in his pants. And so was Scott, Stiles' plan was working. Derek began breathing heavily as he watched Stiles make love to the yellow fruit.

Scott snapped himself out of this soon to be orgy and quickly walked over to Stiles and stood in Derek's way.

Looking at Stiles with a stern look, "What do you think you're doing?" Scott said with a growl behind his voice.

Stiles took a bit of the tip of the banana slowly chewing then swallowing before answering Scott's question.

"Don't be a mutt Scott, it doesn't suit you, and it's called having fun, you know fun the thing that involves a sense of humour." Stiles barked back at his best friend.

Scott was surprised at the use of Stiles' choice of words.

"Well it didn't look like harmless fun to me, your acting like a fucking whore." Scott said causing Derek to remember reality.

"A whore." Stiles said unfazed by Scott's remark. "You wanna see a whore?" Stiles said throwing the unfinished banana to the counter and pushed his friend against the wall and began caressing Scott's face with his fingers before, laying one on him. Scott's eyes widen in surprise as his best friend just started kissing him in front of Derek in Stiles' kitchen. Derek froze unable to believe what was happening before his very eyes. Stiles hands made their way down Scott's torso to the lining of his pants before reaching inside the denim fabric under his boxer shorts grabbing a hold of Scott's member. Scott grunted with surprise as his best friend just grabbed his cock.

Scott broke away from the kiss, "Stiles!?" Scott hissed angrily with Stiles fondling his dick. Stiles forced himself back onto Scott's lips, "this is a whore mutt, isn't this what you want?" Stiles said rubbing himself against the wolf.

Scott felt himself reacting to Stiles' movements; it felt great to have another man's hands on his cock, tight, warm, smooth hands gripping him in a way no women could copy. He moaned as he held onto the counter with his hands to stable himself.

"You like my hands in naughty places don't you, to think were exactly like brother's, it excites you doesn't it." Stiles said loud enough for Derek to hear.

Derek watched the scene unfold unable to come to terms with this being reality, Stiles' isn't this person he doesn't do this kind of thing, he wouldn't even take me hitting on him. _What is wrong with him? _Derek thought before hearing Scott moan for Stiles to stop.

"Imagine my mouth being on it, looking down at your brother sucking you off!" Stiles whispered into Scott's ear as he jerked his best friend off.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled feeling rather uncomfortable by the boy's words.

Scott pushed Stiles off of him; Stiles flew back hitting the counter before sliding to the floor.

"You are not Stiles, whoever the fuck you are stay away from me, you sadistic piece of shit!" Scott yelled his eyes glowing yellow before he ran out of the house.

Derek helped Stiles get up from the floor. "Why are you acting this way?" Derek asked Stiles.

"I'm getting rid of the dead wait in my life,and Scott was in my way." Stiles said not making eye contact with Derek. The real Stiles screamed within himself 'Stop it please you just fucked my friendship up with my best friend you piece of incubus shit!' Stiles raged inside his own head, tears falling from his eyes as he new Scott would never forgive him for what his body did.

Stiles that was in control smiled at the real Stiles' pain. 'You pitiful human you have to learn a very valuable lesson so shut up, sit back and enjoy the destruction I rep on your life.'

Derek wanted to look into Stiles beautiful honey eyes but Stiles refused to let it happen.

"You should leave Derek. I have to do homework for tomorrow." Stiles said ripping away from Derek's grip.

"Stiles, you're not abusing the magic's are you?" Derek asked knowing the answer already.

"Of course not, if anything I'm a better person then I was before. This magic has made me see what I need to become." Stiles said walking away from the tall man up the stairs to his room.

Derek waited for a few minutes before walking out the door feeling guilty about not stopping stiles from assaulting his best friend.

* * *

Stiles stood in front of his window watching Derek walk down the road before grinning evilly and turning towards the mirror his eyes were dark and unnatural. The real Stiles looked back at the evil half with tear stains on his face. "When I get a hold of my own body again I'm going to kill you, when you misplace that crystal I'll get out of here and you will be wishing for death."

"Oh Stiles, that will never happen." The evil one said grabbing the crystal from his pocket and grabbing some string from the deck drawer and wrapped the string tightly around the crystal in seconds the crystal seemed to fuse itself to the string creating a crystal necklace.

He took it and placed it around his neck the string connected at the ends completing the circle around his neck.

"It will never be lost now; you will never get your body back." The evil stiles said with a dark laughter before turning away from the mirror.

Stiles knelt in his own mind as emptiness began to set in. 'I'm never getting out of here!' he said to himself.

* * *

Well that was interesting and intense... Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you enjoyed a different part of Stiles you don't usually get to see. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Cruelty is a Must!

I Don't own Teen wolf. Please read and review. *Warnings* Dark Stiles, and Broken Scott.

* * *

Chapter 9

Cruelty is a must!

Stiles sat in what looked like a jail cell, dark cold and lonely inside his own mind. He began to dose off as the evil Stiles slept in his bed. Once asleep a dream began to emerge from deep inside him.

_"Stiles!" A girl said with long black hair her eyes were black even the white._

_"Why does he want my heart?" I asked._

_"He wants to eat it!" an older unfamiliar boy said standing beside a very young looking boy._

_"How do I stop him?" I asked not knowing what to do._

_"Your powers are great but you have to join our coven to beat him!" The quiet one said he was standing beside Scott my best friend._

_"What do I do?" I turned to Scott hoping he could give me an answer._

_"They're coming Stiles." Scott said not making any sense at all._

_"What are you talking about Scott?" I asked confused, "who's coming?" _

_"Family" Scott said as his eyes turned red like an alpha and began to come at me like he was going to attack me._

"Stiles are you still with me?" The evil Stiles said into the mirror. "It's time for school I want you awake for this!"

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked as the evil Stiles got ready for school.

"Nothing, you're going to do it for me."

"And what am I going to do?" Stiles asked himself.

"Ruin your own life or I am but no one knows you're trapped in your own mind but the two of us, and it's going to stay that way."

"You are not wearing that!" Stiles said with fear in his eyes.

"Oh and whose going to stop me, Daddy left for work and won't be home till midnight due to a break in a case."

"Don't call my dad that you sick fuck!" Stiles yelled.

"Oh don't worry I have no interest in your father, although if he gets in my way I'll have to kill him." The cocky boy said with a grin. "And you would go down for it, how perfect."

Tears swelled in his eyes, '_how do I get out of this?'_

* * *

Stiles parked his blue beaten up jeep in the school parking lot beside Jackson and his Porsche, the boy was talking to Lydia and Allison, Scott was nowhere to be seen. They looked at Stiles he looked a bit too smug to have just lost his best friend.

Stiles opened the jeep door and stepped out walking around the front of his jeep his friend gasped at his choice in clothing, he was not very Stiles based today, very revealing and trampy.

Stiles stood firmly in front of everyone's prodding eyes a small grin crawled across his perfect pale face.

Jackson looked discussed but worried.

Allison and Lydia covered their mouths in shock.

Other students looked over with shock and surprise, some having to stop so they wouldn't walk into something.

Stiles wore a very tight pair of homemade short shorts that just covered his ass, his package was somehow hiding within the very small pouch of room in the front he looked like a street hooker in them, and he wore black high heeled boots that stopped at his knees, his legs had obviously been shaved or waxed because no hair was visible below his waist. He wore a white wife beater that looked a little loose; the left shoulder strap didn't sit where it was intended to revealing a bit of his upper torso perfect pale skin with no skin blemishes. His hair was spiked with jell and it looked a bit like a Mohawk in the middle of his head. His lips looked shinier then usual he was wearing a rose pink gloss over his lips like it was normal.

"Looks like trailer trash if you ask me." Jackson said looking away unable to believe that Stiles would even consider dressing like that.

Stiles smiled at his remark walking over to the boy and leaning seductively over the hood of his car, his perfectly shaped ass sticking out for the boy to see, others stared some fainted. "This trailer trash looks great on the hood of your car, Jackson. Want to take me for a spin?" Jackson was at a loss of words shock all over his face as Stiles swayed his butt for the students to see.

Lydia walked over to him, "What is wrong with you Stiles, your acting like a fucking slut!"

"And you are?" Stiles asked as if he really didn't know her. It was like a punch to the gut like when she would ignore him when he would say something to her.

"What?" She said surprised.

'It's Lydia!' Stiles said in his head.

"Oh right... Lydia, where's your boy Scott, I would sure like to finish the talk we were having the last night. Be a dear and tell him I'm looking for him, would you." Stiles said before walking away from the shocked looking teens.

"What was he talking about?" Allison asked, "Why does he think you're with Scott?"

Lydia shrugged in confusion. "I have no idea."

"Where is Scott anyways?" Allison asked looking around the school grounds.

Jackson watched the boy walk away not even hearing the conversation in front of him, to deep in his own thoughts of turning bi to talk about Scott.

Stiles walked through the halls all eyes on him even teachers, he was the distraction of the day people walked into each other, teacher's dropped their books and assignment sheets, usually considered straight boys watched the boy sway down the hall like he owned the place. The real Stiles couldn't contain the attention he was getting he tried to gain control of his body but nothing worked tears slipped from his eyes as he fought himself. The evil Stiles walked seductively and as slutty as possible down the hall winking at every cute boy that gave him their eyes.

* * *

Scott walked up to the school noticing the blue jeep in the lot and feeling sick to his stomach from the memory of the night before.

"Scott!" Allison yelled from in front of Jackson's Porsche.

Scott slowly walked up to her he looked like he had been up all night.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No." He said with a broken voice.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles... There's something wrong with him."

"We've noticed," Lydia said turning to Jackson who seemed a little too quiet.

"He just finished fucking Jackson here with his eyes." Lydia said pushing her soon to be ex boyfriend.

"Hum what?" Jackson asked coming back to reality. "Yeah what she said."

"You done coping a field?" She asked him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why does Stiles think Lydia and you are together?" Allison asked looking directly at Scott.

"Because I had to find out if it was the real Stiles, it isn't him." His voice cracked as tears swelled in his eyes.

Allison panicked she had never seen her boyfriend this broken, showing so much weakness before, it scared her.

"Scott, hunny, talk to me what do you mean that's not Stiles." Allison asked as she felt just how broken Scott was.

"We hung out yesterday, he was acting weird all day, but I could still tell that it was him he just had no sense of right or wrong. He was dressing trampy and didn't care about my opinion, after the movie he changed for a few minutes it was someone else with Stiles' body." He said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Some douche bags started picking on him calling him a fag, and suddenly he was someone else he was hitting on them and they started acting like they were being controlled by him. It was so surreal. He snapped out of it when I called his name they went back to normal even Stiles, when we got back to his house he went into his room and I heard talking, like he was having a conversation with someone. When I opened the door he was alone, and it wasn't Stiles his eyes were a different colour darker and evil. He hit on the pizza delivery guy and then on me." Scott sniffed trying to regain himself for the next part.

"I texted Derek and he came over and next thing I knew, Stiles' hands were in places and his words were so vile and sexual. He was molesting me in front of Derek; Derek was too shocked to do anything like someone was holding him back from helping me." Scott said unable to hold himself back from crying in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh my god Scott!" Allison said hugging her broken boyfriend.

"I thought that if it was him he'd get upset at me for even mentioning me and Lydia having a relationship. But he didn't even flinch, something is possessing Stiles, something has my best friend. I need to get him back." Scott said biting back anger. "I'm going to kill whatever or whoever has him."

Lydia and Jackson realized what Scott was saying Allison was already convinced.

"How did this happen?" Allison asked.

"He's a witch one of his spells must have gone horribly wrong." Scott said convinced that it wasn't Stiles.

"When did that happen?" Lydia asked confused.

"A couple days ago, I'm sorry I didn't fill you guys in. It was all confusing and I didn't know how to tell you guys." Scott said being led by Allison to the curb to sit.

"How do we go about this, meanwhile we're out here talking about it who knows what that thing is doing with Stiles' body right at this moment." Jackson said looking back at the school at the seemingly innocent looking building.

Allison thought for a moment, "Ok so he thinks Lydia is with Scott maybe we can use that to our advantage? I'll try and get close to him Lydia act like you're with Scott and Jackson... Go find Derek and get him here were going to need his help." Allison said not wanting Jackson to get in trouble with Lydia because of Stiles.

Jackson nodded before getting into his vehicle and driving off with the speed of his Porsche.

"Allison, be care full and don't hurt him, it's still Stiles he's in there somewhere." Scott said standing with Allison before being handed off to Lydia.

The bell rang just as Lydia took his arm, "That's our cue, Scott I think you should skip school with Lydia and Search his room for what might be going on with him and maybe a way to fix it!" She said before walking towards the school.

Lydia helped Scott to his feet, "come on Scott I can't carry you feel sorry about his actions later fix Stiles now!" She said helping him walk to his mom's car.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter coming soon. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Why Didn't You Stop Him?

I don't own Teen wolf! Please read and Review. ~3~

* * *

Chapter 10

Why didn't you stop him?

Derek stood in the room Stiles teleported to last before he became trampy and different, reliving the night before trying to understand it better.

_"A whore?"_ Derek heard Stiles protest, _"You wanna see a whore?"_ Derek watched as Stiles threw the uneaten banana to the counter before forcefully pushing Scott to the wall and began touching him like Derek wanted Stiles to touch him. Derek tried to move but for some reason couldn't his body was frozen like someone was holding him there all he could do was watch the scene unfold in front of him.

_"Stiles!?"_ Derek heard Scott hiss as if all his power was taken from him. _"This is a whore mutt, isn't this what you want?"_ Derek heard Stiles say the look on the boys face said he was having way too much fun. Derek tried to force himself to help Scott but he was still frozen. Stiles began to rub himself against Scott causing jealousy and anger to cross Derek's mind as if Stiles was his and he was witnessing someone violating him he wanted to stop the scene. _"You like my hands in naughty places don't you, to think were exactly like brother's, it excites you doesn't it." _Derek gulped at his words his stomach turned as he heard Stiles enjoying himself against the other wolf. He wanted to lash out and attack someone he wanted to growl and take the place apart but he remained frozen in that spot.

_"Imagine my mouth being on it, looking down at your brother sucking you off!"_ Derek closed his eyes not wanting to be hearing this about the guy he had feelings for. His eyes glowed under his eye lids, he mustered up all the power he could and finally he spoke. Stiles' name sounded through his ears and the house.

Scott pushed Stiles back freeing the control he had over Derek and Scott, Stiles flew back into the counter Derek could move again. _"You are not Stiles, whoever the fuck you are stay away from me, you sadistic piece of shit!" _Scott said before he was out the door running from the incident.

Derek could hear his heart racing like mad Scott was in pain, emotional pain. Derek wasn't sure who he should go after, so he stayed with Stiles who was holding his stomach in pain from hitting the counter, the boy he loved wasn't the same boy he fell for.

Derek helped Stiles get up from the floor. _"Why are you acting this way?"_ Derek asked Stiles.

_"I'm getting rid of the dead wait in my life, and Scott was in my way."_ Stiles said not making eye contact with Derek.

Derek spun Stiles so he was now facing him, his eyes never met his but he wanted them to he wanted see those beautiful golden honey eyes but Stiles refused to let it happen.

_"You should leave Derek. I have to do homework for tomorrow."_ Stiles said ripping away from Derek's grip.

_"Stiles, you're not abusing the magic's are you?"_ Derek asked knowing the answer already.

_"Of course not, if anything I'm a better person then I was before. This magic has made me see what I need to become."_ Stiles said walking away from the tall man up the stairs to his room.

Derek waited for a few minutes before walking out the door feeling guilty about not stopping Stiles from assaulting his best friend.

_'Why couldn't I do anything?' _Derek asked himself before he left the house. Wanting to make Stiles see he doesn't need magic, that he is perfect without it in his eyes. Derek left the Stilinski house and walked down the street thinking about the events of tonight unable to fathom the fact that Stiles was somehow stopping him from moving he took his free will away for a few minutes and it was very unnerving and horrible.

"Derek!" Jackson yelled walking through the door into the front hall.

Derek heard his voice but didn't answer instead he slowly walked into Jackson's view.

"Something's wrong with Stiles, Scott thinks he's being possessed by something and we need your help fixing him." Jackson said with vile in the back of his throat.

Derek slowly walked down the stairs towards the boy.

"Why didn't you stop him, before he could hurt Scott?"He said looking at the alpha with angry eyes.

Derek looked away, "I couldn't!"

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Jackson yelled at him.

"I froze, I guess." Derek said looking down with guilt.

"You froze! I saw Scott, in a way I never want to see him again. He was so broken like someone ripped his spine through his chest. Fix it Derek!" Jackson said walking out the way he came, his anger radiating off his body.

Derek watched the door close before he went back to his thoughts.

* * *

Stiles sat in class board out of his mind.

Allison watched him as well as took notes for the class his facial expressions changed like he was having a conversation with someone without words. Danny sat ahead of him occasionally looking back at the new Stiles that sat behind him.

The bell rang for the end of class and Stiles rolled his eyes and stood from his desk and walked out of the room being followed by Danny and Alison.

"Hey Stiles," Danny said catching up to Stiles, Alison walked close behind trying to keep her presence unknown.

Stiles smiled seductively at the well defined boy. "Danny, what can I do for you?" He said biting his lip as he noticeably checked the muscular boy out.

"I was just wondering, why the change in wardrobe and attitude, this new look is hot. But it's not you!" Danny whispered the last part. "What's going on, what triggered this?" The boy asked sympathetically.

"Wait you think I'm doing this because a boy or girl broke my heart, or I'm trying to get attention?" Stiles asked with a raised eye brow.

"Not exactly, your just not one to dress like this." Danny said with his hands gesturing to his outfit.

"Really, what do want me to dress like?" Stiles said trying to seduce his class mate.

"That's not what I meant, I just think you're over doing it is all." Danny said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You think so huh, well maybe you'd like to help me find something less comfortable to wear, here in this empty class room?" Stiles said hinting to the room behind him.

Danny looked Surprised at what Stiles was actually hinting at.

Allison ran up to them, "Stiles there you are, I've been looking all over for you." She said interrupting Danny and Stiles before dragging the trampy boy away from the rather surprised looking one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked as they walked away from Danny who began walking in the opposite direction.

"Just having some fun, what do you want?" Stiles asked as if he didn't know who she was.

_'Who's this one Stiles?'_ The evil stiles asked inside his mind.

Stiles sat in his own jail cell trapped in his mind. "_Allison, she's Sco-my crush!"_ Stiles thought hoping that she will figure out something's wrong with him and help.

_'Really she's pretty, I love her boots.'_ He said looking at her shoes.

_"Yes well maybe she'll let you wear them." _Stiles said rolling his eyes.

_'oh good idea, thanks Sty.'_

_"Don't call me that... Ever!"_ Stiles groaned.

"So Allison you're going to Lydia's party?" Stiles asked the brunette girl beside him.

"Lydia's party?" She asked not knowing anything about it.

"Yeah Scott said it was going to be fun." Stiles confirmed.

"Oh right, blonde moment yeah I was hoping we could go together." She said going along with the seed Scott planted in this things mind.

"Um sure, I'd love too." Stiles said smiling into a reflective surface at the real Stiles who looked shocked.

_She must know something's up Scott must know. I'm going to get out of this? Fucking awesome! Now just play along. _Stiles said to himself inside his trapped mind.

_'Looks like I'm doing something right if Allison is interested.' _The evil Stiles smirked.

_"Yeah I guess so!" _Stiles lied.

Allison walked with Stiles to their next class she watched him for the day keeping him out of trouble.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter another will be up soon Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11: Detention!

I do not own Teen Wolf, Please read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 11

Detention!

Stiles walked down the hall towards his locker for the end of the day when Mr. Harris walked out of a class room.

"Mr Stilinski, have you forgotten you have detention this week." He said trying not to look at the boy who was barely wearing anything.

Stiles groaned before walking towards him.

* * *

Allison stood beside Stiles jeep as she texted Scott.

[Allison 3]

Have you found anything?

Scott answered his text sitting on Stiles' bed as Lydia looked through the big red leather bound book for answers.

[Scott McCall]

Yes and no, Lydia is reading through his spell book.

[Allison3]

Ok well hurry up, the last bell just rang.

[Scott McCall]

Yup

Scott said putting his phone back into his pocket and resumed looking at the amulet.

* * *

"Mr. Stilinski sit down." Mr Harris said sitting at the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

Stiles strolled in watching the teacher's every move as he sat in a random middle seat.

* * *

"Scott look at this!" Lydia said turning the book towards Scott.

"What is it?" Scott said looking up from the amulet that sparkled in the sun light of the late afternoon.

"I think it's the spell Stiles used, the page is bookmarked." Lydia said showing him the folded corner of the page.

"What's it about?" Scott asked reading the title.

"Spell to replace the conscience with Strength and Power." Scott said reading it aloud.

"Do you think he did this one but it back fired because he's not powerful enough yet?" Lydia said pointing to the power level on the page.

"Most likely, we need to find out how to reverse it." Scott said continuing to read the spell.

"One clear crystal and 5 black candles, circle yourself with the candles, salt your circle before lighting and chant the words with crystal in hand." Scott looked around the room he saw the candles on his dresser along with a pop bottle of salt and a bag of clear crystals.

"_'Candles black as night replace my conscience from my minds sight,_

_Strength and power that overwhelms me make me pure for future fights._

_These hands full of strength this body full of might,_

_I cast this spell please make it right.'_" Scott said before looking to Lydia with worry.

"He was trying to become stronger for the pack! So he could help more." Scott said after Lydia Bit her bottom lip in concern.

"Once the crystal is black your spell is cast, keep with you at all times, to reverse break the crystal..." Scott said trying to remember seeing the black crystal.

"It was around his neck when he showed up at school today. He has it on him we have to tell Allison, she needs to break it!"

* * *

[Scott McCall]

Allison, where's Stiles?!

[Allison3]

I don't know I have been standing beside his jeep for 20 minutes and he hasn't come out of the school!

Scott looked at his text confused with a bit of worry. Finally remembering Mr. Harris gave him detention for the rest of the week.

"Shit!" Scott said dialing Allison's number.

"What is it?" Lydia asked watching Scott look determined for Allison to pick up her phone.

"Scott what's up?" Allison asked into her phone.

"You need to get to the detention room he's there with Mr. Harris he gave Stiles detention for the rest of the week for talking in class." Scott said in a hurry.

"Ok I'm going!" She said about to hang up her phone.

"Allison wait!" Scott yelled into his phone.

"Yeah?" Allison asked.

"He's wearing a black crystal necklace around his neck you need to break it! Stiles should go back to normal!" Scott said looking to Lydia who was nodding.

"Ok I will." Allison said hanging up her phone and running towards the school.

* * *

Stiles stood and seductively walked towards Mr. Harris.

"You know, a man in a suit has always turned me on." Stiles said slowly moving towards Mr. Harris with a look in his eye.

"Stiles?" Mr. Harris said concerned, looking up from his work to see Stiles biting his lower lip seductively. "Stiles, go sit back in your seat, you still have 40 minutes." The man said watching Stiles seductively move around the Desk.

"Just enough time for some fun," Stiles said with a smirk. "That stupid girl wouldn't let me have any fun today, gawd I'm so fucking horny. You wanna pop my virgin ass Mr. Harris?" Stiles asked bending over his desk and swaying his perfect teen ass side to side tempting Mr. Harris.

"What do you think you are-" Mr. Harris tried to say before Stiles' finger made its way to Mr. Harris' mouth shushing his words.

"I'm having some fun!" Stiles said his voice darker than before. Stiles lifted himself onto the desk positioning himself in front of Mr. Harris and slowly began to open his legs.

Mr. Harris gulped as he saw Stiles leg muscles contract and move causing him to sweat at the sight in front of him.

"Stiles you don't want to do this, you can get into a lot of trouble." Mr. Harris said before Stiles grabbed his tie and forced his head closer to stiles' crotch.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing!" Stiles said with a growl as he removed the teacher's glasses just as the white in his eyes turned black along with any colour that was left.

"I need those to see!" Mr. Harris said.

"Not for this you won't!" Stiles said as sharp inhuman teeth grew from his mouth.

"STILES!" Allison yelled bursting through the door.

Stiles face immediately went back to normal as she walked in, "What are you doing?"

Mr. Harris grabbed his glasses back and put them on, his vision when from blurry to clear in seconds to see Allison Argent standing just inside the door way. Looking at the way himself and Stiles was he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Stiles was... I got nothing!" He said sliding his hand over his forehead knowing he was caught.

Stiles closed his legs and jumped down from the desk before walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Harris!" Stiles said eyeing the man in front of him who clearly had a raging hard on.

Mr. Harris sat back down so Allison wouldn't notice, "um actually you don't have detention for the rest of the week just don't come." He said as guilt washed over his face.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Harris Stiles hasn't been well, we think it's... drugs." She said trying to cover for Stiles as he walked down the hall way with an evil grin on his face.

"Well you should fallow him before he does something stupid." He said before turning away from the girl.

Allison nodded and ran after Stiles, when she got to the hall he was nowhere in sight.

"Shit Stiles!" She cussed in frustration.

* * *

"That girl is getting on my nerves, I'll have to take care of her," Stiles said with an angry smirk as he drove away in his jeep.

* * *

Allison ran out of the school just in time to see Stiles drive away in his jeep. Allison took her cell out and began texting Scott.

[Allison3]

He left the school after trying to Seduce Mr. Harris!

* * *

"Holy shit!" Scott said looking at the text he just got.

"What?" Lydia asked looking through the book again.

"Stiles was hitting on Mr. Harris!" Scott said looking at Lydia with disgust of his face.

"Ew! There is something wrong with him!" She said flipping the page.

Scott finally clued in, "Shit Stiles is on his way we need to get out of here!"

Lydia closed the book and put it back on the desk as Scott put the amulet back on the book before they left Stiles room.

* * *

Derek walked out of his house and into his Camaro, driving to Stiles' he got a text from Scott.

[Scott McCall]

Derek, if you see Stiles break the black crystal around his neck he's being possessed by something evil.

Derek Stepped on the gas after he read the message, before creating a new message to Stiles.


	12. Chapter 12: Awakened From A Deep Sleep!

I don't own Teen wolf. Please read then Review thanks. This chapter has described themes and is rated M for Mature.

* * *

Chapter 12

Awakened From A Deep Sleep!

[Derek Hale]

Stiles we need to talk!

[Stiles]

Alright come on over... oh and use the door it'll be open.

[Derek Hale]

Ok see you soon.

* * *

Derek walked up to the Stilinski house hold the front door was unlocked like Stiles had said. Derek took a deep breath and exhaled before entering the house, It was to quiet he couldn't hear anything throughout the house he listen harder as he walked towards the stairs and heard a very faint heart beat.

"Stiles!" Derek called with worry behind his voice.

Only silence before he heard a slight voice return. "I'm in my room sour wolf!" The voice sounded in no danger but his heart sounded distant as if he wasn't in the house.

Derek slowly snuck up the stairs coming to stiles' room.

"Stiles?" Derek said turning the door knob and walking into the room it seemed empty.

"Hey, what do you think blue or black?" Stiles said from behind Derek. Derek looked behind the door to find a completely naked Stiles holding up a blue shirt in one hand and a black in the other.

Derek couldn't help but look at the beautiful pale unblemished naked boy in front of him; he had a washboard set of abs and a very distinguishable V ling heading to his member, the only thing on his body was the black crystal he had turned into a necklace a few days ago. Derek couldn't look away from the boy unable to answer his question.

"Well which one?" Stiles asked not even being phased by Derek's eyes on his body.

"Uh, Um the blue one is nice." Derek said immediately turning away from the boy trying to give him privacy unable to forget the view he just saw, his pants hardened as he remembered looking the boy over with his eyes.

Stiles smirked as he saw the look that was on the wolf's face.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Stiles said changing the subject.

"I... um, we, uh... think your abusing the gift from your mother... this magic thing has gotten way out of your control." Derek said distracting himself.

"Really but it makes me a better person, I'm on your radar now. You notice me, with magic." Stiles said throwing the black shirt back on his dresser.

"I noticed you before; you just didn't want to hear it." Derek said wanting to face Stiles but remembering his lack of clothing.

"You should be thanking magic then because I can hear you loud and clear." Stiles said turning Derek around and pushing him towards the bed; Derek was to occupied with a naked Stiles that he didn't even realize he was being pushed onto Stiles' bed. Derek fell onto the bed as Stiles jumped on top of him rubbing himself on Derek's jeans causing Derek's member to harden.

"You wouldn't have let me do this without magic Derek." Stiles said rubbing his hands up under Derek's shirt.

"Stiles." Derek said not wanting to stop but knowing Stiles wasn't himself so it would be wrong to take him in this condition.

"Oh come on Derek, don't you just love how hard my ass is making your cock." Stiles said as a sinister smile crossed his face.

Derek looked up into Stiles' eyes they weren't the golden honey they usually were, now they were a dark crimson red colour. It may be Stiles body but something was possessing him Stiles would never act this way.

Derek's eyes noticed the crystal around Stiles' neck it glistened it the setting sun with the same crimson colour, Derek reached up and ripped it from his neck.

"No!" Stiles screamed his voice sounded darker than usual.

Derek crunched it in his hand the crystal exploded with black smoke all that was left was pieces of broken clear crystal.

Stiles grabbed at his chest feeling pain and pressure at the same time, he fell back off Derek and the bed and onto the hard wood floor.

"Stiles!" Derek said as he reached trying to stop Stiles from falling but it was too late Stiles hit the floor gasping for air grabbing at his chest and throat.

Before Derek could rush to Stiles, a black mist began to empty from Stiles' mouth spilling onto the floor burning into ashes and dust particles before finally disappearing between the floor boards with a screeching sound only something dying would make.

Stiles coughed before looking hysterical realising he was now naked and laying in front of Derek.

"W-what's happening?" Stiles asked confused, grabbing dirty clothes to hide himself from Derek's eyes.

Derek grabbed the sheet from the bed and draped it over Stiles, "What was the last thing you remember?" Derek asked sympathetically.

"I-I was driving home with Scott, after we watched 'Meet the Fockers' on the day I was suspended." Stiles said looking around the room at a rather messy room.

Derek looked away but Stiles could tell he was angry.

"What is it?" Stiles asked confused.

"That was a week ago." Derek responded with his teeth clenched.

"What?" Stiles said as if he just heard someone was dead. "How?... I, don't!" Stiles stuttered, before remembering the dream he thought he had but he was actually looking through his eyes just unable to do anything. "Oh god!" Stiles said jumping to his feet before running to the bathroom and puking into the toilet, Derek ran after him.

"Stiles?" Derek asked outside of the bathroom as Stiles heaved.

Stiles remembered what he did to the boys in the park, said and did in front of Mr. Harris, did with Derek, said and did to his best friend and what he said to Alison and Jackson, Lydia and Danny.

Tears began to flow from Stiles' eyes as he remembered all the horrible things he did and wardrobes he wore. Finally flushing the toilet and washing his mouth out with water he sat on the seat holding his head in his hands with the sheet wrapped around his bare skin.

Derek spoke again. "Stiles? Are you ok?" Derek asked sincerely.

"H-how did you not know it was me, Derek?" Stiles said his voice sounding betrayed and broken.

"I'm so sorry!" Derek said walking into the bathroom.

Stiles would not look at him as he knelt in front of him. Stiles breathed in and out trying to calm himself, his body shaking.

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, but Stiles inched away from the touch.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Derek, crying in front of the wolf as his memory returned. "Derek, I'm so sorry!" Stiles whimpered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about you didn't know this was going to happen." Derek said placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder this time he allowed it.

Stiles extended his arms around Derek's neck holding him close as he cried. Derek returned the hug tightening the grip on the broken boy.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I should have seen." Derek whispered.

Stiles held Derek close not wanting to let him go. "How am I going to fix this huge mess?" Stiles asked knowing he could tell the truth to 4 of his friend.

"I think they will understand!" Derek said.

"Not all of them!" Stiles whimpered.

"We will figure something out." Derek said rubbing Stiles' back.

* * *

Hehe Please Review ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Demonic vampirism!

(Rated M for sexual content) I do not own Teen wolf Please Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Demonic Vampirism!

Stiles sat on his bed with Derek now wearing clothing trying to think of a way to apologize to his friends.

"I need to find out what that thing was." Stiles said walking over to his laptop.

Derek watched him as he tried to distract himself from what he should have been doing. "Stiles-" Derek began to say before being interrupted by Stiles.

"Derek I'm not ready to face them yet, I need to know that I didn't molest my best friend." Stiles said as his eyes began to water.

"You didn't... it was that creature possessing you." Derek answered.

"How do you know, how do you know I would never do something like that?" Stiles said as a tear fell from his eye.

"You're not someone who would do something like that to hurt someone. Stiles I'm sure Scott knows that it wasn't you." Derek said walking over to him.

"Then who was it? What was it? What had that much control over me, my body, and my mind? It never told me its name or why it wanted to ruin my life it just wanted to. Why did it need to hurt my friends, I was its instrument and I don't know why." Stiles said turning away from Derek, "I need to know that it wasn't acting on something inside me that wanted to hurt the people I care about." Stiles said typing something into his search engine on his computer.

Derek sighed before sitting back on Stiles bed.

"I'm going to help you then."

Stiles' eyes met Derek's thanking him with a smile before looking back at his screen.

* * *

Allison sat with Lydia on her car as Scott paced in the street outside of his house.

"We have to find a way to get that Crystal from him." Scott demanded pushing his hand.

"Were the hell is Jackson?" Lydia asked looking to Allison before taking out her cell phone to call him.

Allison watched her boyfriend walk back and forth in front of her. "How about we just walk up to his house once he opens the door we rip it from his neck and smash it." She said trying to give ideas.

"I don't think it would fall for that, but it's the best plan we have right now. We could pretend to confront him and do it when he least expects us?" Scott said stopping and looking to Allison for guidance.

"Ok so Jackson is at home after telling Derek to fix it." Lydia said putting her phone in her pocket.

"Wait Derek!" Scott said grabbing his phone.

Scott dialed Derek's number before putting his phone to his ear.

Derek felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he read through some papers Stiles gave him to read through from his printer. With a groan Derek answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Derek have you seen Stiles today?" Scott rushed.

"Yeah I'm at his house right now." Derek confirmed.

Stiles was too busy reading to notice Derek's conversation.

"What, Derek you're in danger Stiles is being possessed-" Scott was cut off by Derek.

"I got it covered, he's fine now." Derek said.

Scott fell silent, "W-what... And you didn't tell anyone?" Scott asked confused.

"He's not ready to talk to you guys yet he needs time to comprehend what happened." Derek said turning away from Stiles at his computer desk.

"Oh, but. Is he ok?" Scott asked.

"I- I think so, I'll text you later." Derek said before hanging up.

Scott stared at the pavement as the call ended.

"Scott, what is it?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Derek, he said he had it covered." Scott said somewhat confused.

"Did he break the crystal, is Stiles back to normal?" Lydia asked wanting answers.

"Yeah... He's just not ready to see us yet." Scott said looking to his friends.

"He's probably feeling guilty for what the thing him made him do... especially to you, his best friend." Allison said walking over to Scott and embracing the sad looking teen.

"He needs to know that, I know. I know it wasn't him and that it isn't his fault." Scott said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"And he will, when he's ready to see us. He must have gone through hell being able to see everything being done and not do anything about it." Allison cooed trying to calm her boyfriend.

"You right he just needs time, then I'll tell him and everything will go back to... like before." Scott said ending the hug with a kiss on Allison's cheek.

"Now that, that's over I need to get home." Lydia said walking over to Allison's car and getting into the passenger seat.

Allison smiled at Scott as she walked over to the driver's side. Scott smiled back before walking up to his house and watched them drive away.

* * *

"Look at this!" Stiles said looking like he just hit the jack pot.

Derek walked over and stood behind Stiles looking at the computer screen.

"Demonic Vampirism... What is that?" Derek asked confused.

"It's a spirit that possesses extremely powerful creatures, eventually turning them evil by drinking their victim's blood." Stiles said looking back at Derek.

"Usually caused by spells the host doesn't have the power to control." Derek said

"Where do these, Demonic Vampire spirits come from exactly, because I've never heard of a real vampire."

"Well if there are shape shifter's anything is possible." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Derek gave in knowing he couldn't argue with that.

"A Demonic Vampire is a creature that was so evil in life that it turned into a dark blood sucking creature in death. They possess creatures that have power and cause them to misuse their abilities; once the creature is weak enough it takes over, controlling the mind, body and soul. Once it has full control of its host it will attempt to find a victim and drink their blood by seducing them to become corporeal form once again, absorbing its host's soul to live on the earthly plane leaving the host a hallow corpse. This happens by spells going wrong or not being powerful enough to cast a certain spell." Stiles said looking shocked and concerned.

Stiles turned to Derek, "Thank you for freeing me, if you hadn't I'd be dead."

Derek grinned halfheartedly, "That sounds like a very terrible death, and you're welcome."

Stiles looked back to the screen.

"How to stop a Demonic Vampire: Destroy its cause for possessing the host... The crystal was causing it to stay linked with me." Stiles said looking at the remaining crushed shards on the night stand.

"Good think I crushed it then huh!" Derek said raising his brow.

"The host has no control over what happens while being possessed; even though the memories are there they did not have any control over their actions." Stiles sighed with a smile, "Time to print!" The brunette boy said before pressing the print button and leaning back in the computer chair.

"Well that is good to know, so you can show this to the rest of the pack and go back to normal... magic free, or until you get better acquainted with it, like studying and being taught by someone who knows what the hell their doing." Derek said with glowing red eyes.

"Ok I get it. I'm going to stay away from this shit for a while no threats needed, I'll stick to reading inside my head without candles and crystals nearby." Stiles said with an intimidating smile.

* * *

Scott lay on his bed reliving the past in Stiles' kitchen.

His best friends hand was sliding into his pants and he didn't hate it, it actually excited him for some reason.

He ran out because he didn't know what else to do... '_If Derek wasn't there, I would have... no!'_ Scott shook his head shaking the thoughts from his mind. "I don't have feelings for my best friend!" He said before grabbing a book and opening it to distract himself.

After reading the first paragraph his mind wondered back to the thoughts closing his eyes to see the flash backs from that night in the kitchen a week ago.

Stiles whispered inappropriate things in his ear but he didn't hate them it caused a chill to crawl down his spine to his pelvis, into the base of his dick causing it to harden as he remembered the words.

_"You like my hands in naughty places don't you, to think were exactly like brother's, it excites you doesn't it."_ Stiles said into Scott's ear but loud enough for Derek to hear.

Scott felt his best friends hands slide into his boxers touching his member, it felt unbelievably good, Scott moaned but at the time he felt it was wrong so his body betrayed him.

Scott's breath quickened as he remembered the feeling of his friends rough but soft hands on his piece, a lump formed in his throat. He felt dirty but in a good way like he didn't care he just wanted to let his mind play this fantasy out.

His own hands slipped under his shirt mimicking Stiles' movements sliding his hands into his pants finding himself already hard and ready to go.

"Fuck!" Scott moaned as be bit his lip feeling his dick throb as he gripped it in his hand, already feeling his fluid drip from his head down his shaft.

Feeling Stiles' warm breath on his neck, made him lick his lips as he defiled himself on his bed.

_"Imagine my mouth being on it, looking down at your brother sucking you off!"_ Stiles whispered into Scott's ear as he jerked his best friend off.

"Uhh yeah!" Scott whimpered as he beat his member faster in his hand imagining Stiles on his knees and sucking on his cock, licking his head with his tongue before taking it deeper into his mouth.

"Sssshit!" Scott moaned thrusting into his hands after wrapping his other hand around his dick.

Scott's eyes drifted behind his eyelids, Stiles licking up and down Scott's shaft to his balls, massaging his manly orbs in his soft yet rough hands.

Scott couldn't help but kneel off the edge of his bed and imagine his best friend in front of him servicing his cock.

Causing him to buck like a horse in heat, thrusting into his right hand as his left held his shirt up and out of the way.

_"Do you like that Scott?"_Scott imagined Stiles saying before he shot his load, hot white spurts of liquid raced out of his body as he moaned Stiles' name.

"Stiiiles!" Scott groaned as the pleasure shot through his body leaving a well sized puddle on the hard wood floor just inches from his bed.

Scott fell back onto his bed recovering from the episode, his mind searching for a logical reason for his feelings.

"Fuck!" Scott said confused by his actions tonight.

* * *

Please Review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Connected!

I do not own Teen wolf, Please read and enjoy and remember to Review!

* * *

Chapter 14

Connected!

Stiles walked over to his bed with the printed papers, Derek was looking at the night sky the moon was unseen, most likely in its new moon stage. At the corner of Stiles' eye something twinkled, turning his head towards the dresser with the red leather bound book he noticed the amulet it was twinkling like the sun hitting a quartz stone. Dropping the papers to the bed he walked over to it and watched it sparkle there was no light that could be causing it to sparkle like it was.

Stiles reached for it, hesitantly picking it up into his hand he blinked and was suddenly overwhelmed with unknown lust and pleasure his body flooded with energy, with a familiar essence attached to it, before opening his eyes he say Scott's smiling face. His breath was rough and his heart was beating fast alerting Derek something was wrong.

Rushing to Stiles, Derek grasped the boy stumbling from the vision. "What happened?" Derek asked with concern.

"I-I think I just h-had a vision or p-premonition." Stiles stuttered with confusion and worry.

"What happened in your premonition?" Derek asked walking Stiles to his bed.

"I felt a lot of energy, and p-pleasure lots of it, and then I saw Scott's face." Stiles said confused unable to understand his vision.

Derek stayed silent thinking to himself trying to find out what it meant. Stiles looked at the amulet in his hand that was no longer sparkling.

"Did Scott handle this?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, for like a minute. Why?" Stiles asked Derek, who was in thinking mode,

"Well that doesn't make sense then." Derek said confused again.

"What doesn't make sense?" Stiles asked.

"It would make sense if he handled it for a bit longer than a minute, it would have formed a connection between the two of you, powerful amulets that have been given as gifts are supposed to only be touched by the receiver. But if handled by another it would explain why you had a premonition of Scott. Meaning he's now connected to you like blood, you'd be able to sense his fear, pain, pleasure, anger and so on, and vise versa for him to you. It happens a lot with amulets that have been gifted, or moved on from its previous owner." Derek explained.

Stiles thought for a moment, "that's weird but cool I guess, or really creepy."

"It's actually a good thing, you would keep each other grounded if he was a witch as well but since he's not he could probably just keep you grounded." Derek explained.

"Like this amulet my mother gave me she said in the letter it was a grounder as well." Stiles smiled.

"Exactly but Scott is flesh and blood." Derek smirked.

"Well duh!" Stiles giggled with a roll of his eyes.

"I should get to bed although I don't see myself going to school tomorrow because of what has happened. I need to come up with a lie that will explain my behaviour." Stiles said falling back onto his bed with a depressing sigh.

Derek looked back at him as he closed his eyes for a moment of piece, the alpha couldn't help but look over the boy's body lying in front of him.

Derek's eyes traced over Stiles perfect lips wanting to taste the boy, or caress his cheek with his hand, before an idea struck him.

"How about you take 4 days off and when you go back tell everyone you were on drugs that disagreed with you. I could help with a Doctor's note." Derek said watching as a light bulb lit up in Stiles' head.

"I like it! But how are you going to get a Doctor's note?" Stiles asked opening his eyes to meet Derek's beautiful green eyes.

"I know people..." Derek smirked.

"Awesome torture it is!" Stiles grumbled.

"I do know some people who owe me a favour or two. Not everything I do involves violence." Derek said with a sour look on his face.

"Uh huh!" Stiles said skeptically.

* * *

_"Their coming," Derek said pulling my arm. _

_"What whose coming?" I asked confused, the wind began to pick up I looked to my right to see glowing green eyes staring at me from in the shadows that began to grow all around me and Derek. I wasn't frightened, by the powers welding around us more fascinated. The moon's light was too bright it wasn't normal._

_A giggle came from the shadows it sounded like a little boy or maybe a girl, I tried to see but the light was getting brighter. _

_This blur sped around us like someone with super speed circled us. The trees and plants moved unlike their supposed too. _

_"Who's there?" I yelled hearing voices coming from the shadows._

_Purple eyes began to glow through the darkness._

_"Show yourself!" Derek yelled beside me._

_I looked up into the sky to see a shape in the sky coming down slowly, the shadows swallowing his presence as he touched the ground looking at me with glowing yellow eyes. _

_"You don't have to panic..." A voice said from behind us._

_We turned around to see a figure with glowing white eyes._

_"We're family!"_

Stiles woke up with the sun high in the sky coming in through his window. He found himself being hugged as he awoke; Derek was sleeping right beside him holding onto Stiles as if he was the most precious thing in his world.

The Alpha wolf looked peaceful as he laid there; Stiles smiled as he lay back onto his pillow and snuggled up against the man.

Derek stirred in his sleep alerting Stiles that he was waking up. Before long Derek sat up with a groan as Stiles pretended to be asleep.

"Shit." Derek said rubbing his head, and quickly unfolding himself from the brown haired boy beside him.

Stile's pretended to be just waking up and turned towards a flustered looking Derek, "I think we fell asleep."

"Good morning Mr. Obvious!" Derek said sitting on the edge of Stiles bed.

"Do you want coffee or orange juice to help you wake up?" Stiles smirked at the alpha werewolf.

Derek rolled his eyes before turning to Stiles with a small smile, "that would be great."

Stiles made himself get out of bed before strolling out of his room and to the kitchen.

"Sleep over's, with him?" Stiles Dad said with a twitch of his eye.

"Sorry dad, he was helping me with something and, we kind of fell asleep." Stiles smiled innocently before making 2 coffees.

"That better be all it is." John said taking a sip of his own coffee, before going back to the morning paper.

Stiles rolled his eyes before walking back to his room carefully, trying not to spill the 2 blue mugs of coffee.

Derek was standing looking at his photo's on his dresser when Stiles walked in.

"Here you are." Stiles said placing it on the dresser beside the tall man.

"Thanks." Derek responded,

Stiles sat at his computer desk before noticing his cell he knew he had to talk to his best friend before he gets too worried so he quickly turned on his phone.

25 missed calls and 67 unanswered texts.

"Of course!" Stiles sighed looking through the texts in just a few hours.

Derek walked over and stood beside him as he checked his mail.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Derek asked.

Stiles thought for a moment before remembering the people with different coloured glowing eyes surrounding him and Derek in the forest in his dream.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat as he remembered what the one with white eyes said _"We're family!"_

"Stiles?" Derek asked hearing his heart in Stiles' chest.

"Nothing." Stiles said quickly.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Derek pestered.

Stiles looked up at the wolf staring into him.

Derek searched those beautiful golden honey eyes for an answer.

"I think... Company is coming." Stiles said giving him an answer he really didn't want to hear.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be up soon. Please Review. Thanks :D


	15. Chapter 15: Apologies!

I Don't own Teen Wolf. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 15

Apologies!

Stiles walked outside to his jeep. Derek had left hours ago so Stiles could think of an apology for his friends. Taking the folder containing the information about the possession he drove to Derek's house where he knew Derek would have the pack rounded up.

Stiles stopped his jeep outside Derek's wreck of a house; other cars were sitting neglected in the driveway, as well as Derek's.

"Here goes everything." Stiles said to himself before killing the engine and getting out of his vehicle with the folder of information.

Wearing his usual jeans black t-shirt and red hoody, Stiles walked up to the hale house and opened the front door. Walking inside he heard voices coming from the room in the back behind the stair case. Stiles stood in the hallway knowing there was no way to apologize for something he had no control of.

"Stiles we're back here." Derek's voice sounded through the house.

Stiles took a deep breath before he continued to walk in the direction of the voice.

The first person he noticed was Derek, who looked smug as usual, then Scott, who had worry all over his face, Allison, who looked mad, Lydia, who looked pissed and Jackson, who looked like the most normal person in the room. Even Erica Boyd and Isaac were there but they looked more board then concerned.

"Um hi." Stiles said expecting to be exiled from the pack.

Scott let out a breath he seemed to be holding onto before he rushed over to his best friend and forced Stiles into a tight embrace.

"Stiles, I'm so glad it's you. Your ok!" Scott said into Stiles' neck.

Stiles gasped for air as Scott squeezed him.

"Air... Scott I need air!" Stiles said out of breath.

"Oh right, sorry!" Scott said letting his friend breath as he backed up with a smile on his face.

Stiles looked around at the people's faces, Allison was less mad and Lydia seemed too distracted with the lack of ceiling. Weirdly Erica walked over and put her arm around Stiles' shoulders, "I like this Stiles better then the slutty one." She said with a friendly smirk.

"Thanks, Erica that means a lot." Stiles said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, the evil Stiles had very bad taste." Lydia said with a smile before hitting Jackson to say something.

"I'm glad you normal again." Jackson said with a smug smile before slapping his back reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, me too. I hated being trapped in my own mind seeing everything going on and unable to stop any of it." Stiles said as his happiness slipped from his face.

Allison walked over and immediately gave him a hug.

"Thanks for cluing in when you were talking to it in the hall the other day; you gave me hope of coming back." Stiles said as their hug continued.

"You welcome Stiles, I did what I had to do to set things right, but I have no idea what you're going to tell Mr. Harris, or Danny. I don't think they believed what I said to them." Allison said ending the embrace.

"I hope to have something at the end of the week. What did you tell them?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"That you were on drugs..." She said with a innocent face.

"That's better then what I would have said." Stiles said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you guys when it mattered." Stiles said looking around the room at the familiar faces.

"It's in the past, I for one forgive you." Scott said placing his hand on Stiles' left shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Derek smiled and nodded as well as Boyd, "I'm just happy I wasn't here to witness it." Isaac said with a smile. Lydia let out a breath before giving him her attention again.

"I forgive you if you promise to never wear those cloths ever again better yet burn them!" She said with fury behind her eyes.

"Consider them ashes." Stiles said not wanting to feel the wrath behind her words.

Erica flicked his ear lobe, "You're forgiven."

Everyone forgave Stiles before he began talking about the possession and everything with it once everyone was clear on this weird ass possession shit Derek began talking about Stiles' dream premonitions and his abilities that was known so far.

"So you can see the future?" Boyd said walking up beside him.

"Kind of, I don't know how it works or how to control it." He said knowing he was going to try and test the theory.

Stiles ducked just in time as Boyd tried to punch him in the back of the head.

Everyone watched in surprise at the sudden movement Stiles maneuvered in front of their eyes.

"So it is true... that is cool." Isaac said crossing his arms in thought.

"I guess so." Stiles said with a smile at his own moves.

* * *

"Come on Brien, stop getting distracted."

"Madison! Look it's got a fossil in it." The boy said handing the rock to the brunette.

"Yeah it's cool." Madison said with a smile.

"How much longer?" The female said with a dark expression.

"About 5 days to beacon hills. We'll get there before that inhuman heart eating beast." The blonde muscular teen said looking at a map on the black 1963 Lincoln Continental Convertible.

"Huhhh..." The Red headed female sighed in annoyance. "I can't stand one more night in a car with 3 other men, let's find a hotel." The girl said whipping her hair out of her face.

"Ok, find Lilith but you're paying!" The blonde Teen said closing the map.

"Ok!" The girl smiled with her evil smile before getting back into the passenger seat.

"Boy's let's go!" The blonde yelled.

Madison and Brien walked back to the car before getting in and closing the door's as the older blonde teen started the car and drove down the road.

* * *

"I can't imagine what it was like being molested by me you best friend." Stiles said as Scott walked with him through the forest.

"It actually wasn't that bad, it wasn't even you anyways. It was like watching a movie, I barely remember it." Scott said trying to convince Stiles to stop apologizing.

"You liked it didn't you?" Stiles asked jokingly.

"Yeah totally!" Scott said with a joking smile. "It was going to happened one way or another. Weather were drunk or possessed by spirits."

Stiles smiled knowing his best friend was only trying to get him to stop making it such a big deal.

"Hey you want to return the favour?" Stiles asked spreading his arms and legs.

"Maybe when were both drunk!" Scott laughed.

Stiles smiled with a nod agreeing to Scott's answer.

Before long Stiles recognized this spot in the forest from his dream, Scott watched as his friends face went from confused to worry in seconds.

"What is it?" Scott asked looking around,

"I-I've been here before!" Stiles said looking around at the familiar trees and rocks.

"Really when, I've never been here before." Scott said trying to remember this place.

"From... My dream!" Stiles said feeling uneasy when the wind whistled by him.

Scott's senses went wild he began looking around frantically to the smell of rotting flesh.

"Stay close," Scott said getting his claws out with his glowing orange yellow eyes.

"What do you smell?" Stiles asked, placing a hand on his best friend.

"Death!" Scott said with a growl behind his words as his teeth grew from his mouth.

The wind calmed and the smell vanished, retracting his claws Scott began walking towards the direction the smell was coming from, Stiles fallowed after him.

Scott walked around the tree to find a dead body laying there with a hole in his chest, the heart was ripped clean from the man's chest, his eyes and mouth open in fear, his flesh was pale.

"Ohh, not good!" Stiles said turning away from the rotting corpse.

"He's been dead for a few days." Scott said looking closer at the wound in the man's chest.

"What did it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it took the man's heart." Scott said looking at the gaping hole in the man's chest.

"Shit... I should call my dad!" Stiles said walking away before getting his cell out.

"Good idea." Scott said looking around the body for any clues, on the tree parallel from the body was a claw mark in the tree It wasn't werewolf it was smaller like human nails.

There was no other smell other then the corpse, Stiles and himself. It was a dead end, he needed to tell the pack so he quickly took out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

"So who is he?" Stiles asked walking back over after the call.

"I don't know I've never seen him before." Scott said walking back over to his friend.

"My dad is going to track my phone to find us because I honestly don't know where we are, He'll be here soon." Stiles said looking around looking for anything to help pinpoint where they were.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter next one will be up soon. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16: My Dreams Will Help Us!

I Don't own Teen Wolf! Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

My Dreams Will Help Us!

The next morning Stiles paced in his room going over his dreams that he had been having, trying to remember anything about hearts being taken from people, before remembering one he had put aside.

_"Stiles!" A girl said with long black hair her eyes were black even the white._

_"Why does he want my heart?" I asked._

_"He wants to eat it!" an older unfamiliar boy said standing beside a very young looking boy._

_"How do I stop him?" I asked not knowing what to do._

_"Your powers are great but you have to join our coven to beat him!" The quiet one said he was standing beside Scott my best friend._

_"What do I do?" I turned to Scott hoping he could give me an answer._

_"They're coming Stiles." Scott said not making any sense at all._

_"What are you talking about Scott?" I asked confused, "who's coming?" _

_"Family" Scott said as his eyes turned red like an alpha and began to come at me like he was going to attack me._

"Coven, Family, Alpha Scott?" Stiles said before writing them down on a piece of paper on his desk.

"I'm going to need some books on dreams," Stiles said before rushing out of his room and to his Jeep.

As Stiles walked into the library his phone buzzed alerting him to a text it was from Scott.

[Scott McCall]

"Hey how's it going? School isn't the same without you and Mr. Harris is very quiet today, what exactly did you do to him?"

[Stiles]

O.O Nothing, I just mounted him and said very inappropriate things to him, almost drank his blood and ruined any if not all chances of passing his class.

I'm doing great I'm at the Library for some research, How are you?

Stiles texted as he walked up to the front desk,

"How may I help you?" The Librarian asked with a very polite smile.

"Good morning, what section would I find books on Dreams?" Stiles asked with a polite smile back to the middle aged women.

"Umm let's see," She said typing into the computer. "Section 12 D, Last row from the sitting area."

"Thank you!" Stiles said before walking in that direction.

[Scott McCall]

Oh well I think you broke him! I'm good hanging with Allison at lunch, what kind of research are you doing?

[Stiles]

That's cool tell her I say hi, I'm just trying to understand some of the dreams I have been having. I'll talk to you later.

[Scott McCall]

I Will, I hope you find what you're looking for I'll talk to you later man.

* * *

Searching through the shelves of the huge variety of books he found, 2 books called 10,000 Dreams Interpreted, what's in a dream and a Dreamers Dictionary before walking to one of the desks to look to find answers to his vivid dreams?

The books were written like dictionaries, something you have seen in a dream as well as a little caption of what it means underneath.

Remembering his dream, he went through the books looking for words that were represented in his dream.

Cannibalism: Absorbing powers or qualities belonging to someone else.

Heart: Power, Love, passion, life the heart is the power source to out body known as a very powerful organ, the organ that keeps us alive.

Attack: Being attacked in a dream indicates a fear of being under threat from external events or internal emotions. Unknown impulses or ideas force the dreamer into taking a defensive attitude. There is a spiritual or psychic threat.

Colours: Individually, or if one colour stood out in your dream, the significance is as follows: Black is an unfavorable omen unless it featured in a funeral or other appropriate situation in which case it forecasts difficulties to be overcome. Bright red is a warning to curb your temper; deep red forecasts unexpected good news.

Eyes: Strange eyes in a dream are considered a prediction of a very beneficial change of events soon to come. Dark eyes mean a new love affair. Blue or light eyes mean a new friendship.

Family: Cousins: Freedom from worry will soon be yours if you dreamed of a cousin or cousins.

Relatives: Freedom of worry is forecast in a dream concerning cousins; aunts and uncles signify success in money matters; and other relatives (apart from immediate family) are an omen of help when needed.

Visitors: To dream of having a visitor means warnings that you are contemplating an injustice, think again before you act.

Stiles sat there for a moment letting it all sink in he had been at the library most of the day and he was getting hungry when Derek walked in front of his view.

"Derek... What are you doing here?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek sat in the chair across from Stiles, "I was looking for you I thought you might need some help."

"Thanks but I have what I needed." Stiles said not exactly making eye contact with the alpha.

"Oh, ok so what are you up to now?" The dark haired man asked.

"I was going to go and eat something." Stiles said giving Derek a quick glance before rubbing his stomach with his hand indicating his hunger.

"I know this great restaurant in town if you wanna check it out." Derek said with a calm voice.

Stiles stomach growled causing him to accept Derek's proposal.

"Sure sounds good," Stiles smiled before getting up from his seat and taking the books to the sign out counter. Derek followed and waited for him like a gentleman.

* * *

After they had finished eating Stiles began to pull out his wallet when Derek stopped him.

"I got it." He said pulling out his own wallet and placing 50 dollars in the check book the waiter had brought over.

"Ok cool, I'll get the next one then." Stiles said not wanting to be ignorant.

Derek drove them back to the library where Stiles had left his jeep, "thanks, for lunch." Stiles said with a smile getting out of the Camaro.

"It's no problem; we should do it again sometime." Derek said with his piercing green eyes.

"Yeah ok," Stiles said closing the door before watching Derek drive off.

Stiles sat in his jeep, before looking at the books sitting on his seat remembering Derek's eyes, then remembering the colour of his eyes in a dream he had.

"Dark eyes mean a new love affair." Stiles said to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, Next one will be up soon.

FYI: The info about Stiles' dreams in this story is all there real meanings. I have an actual book for dream interpretation.


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions!

I do not own Teen Wolf, Please read and enjoy. This chapter get's a little heated, between Stiles and Derek. So It's rated M. Don't like don't read, but I assure you it's seductive even to the reader. ;P Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 17

Confessions!

_I open my eyes and I'm locked in a box, a light is coming through the cracks of the box I'm in, "Hello... is anybody there?" I ask, my heart pounding out of my chest._

_I hear nothing but this intense growling like a rabid animal stocking its prey. I'm washed with fear as I hear a strange laugh, and words soon following it._

_"Your heart is mine, my royal blooded prince. Just like your mother but this time I will absorb your power." The voice said outside the box._

_"W-who are you?" I ask, "Where a-am I?" But I get no answer._

_The fear is so high my heart is pounding so hard my chest is hurting; I begin pounding on the lid of the box wanting to escape._

_I'm unable to get out I remember my powers and I think if I concentrate hard enough I can teleport, so I think of Derek my lover who's probably looking for me right at this moment._

_I imagine his face those beautiful green eyes his soft black hair; his perfect cheek bones his soft and plump kissable lips. _

_I open my eyes and I'm still in the box, "No, why won't it work?" I ask myself before beating on the box again, tears start to blur my vision and before I know it I'm yelling his name to rescue me from whoever wants my heart, my power, my life._

"Stiles wake up... Stiles it's ok your safe, open your eyes!" Stiles heard a voice say, opening his eyes He saw Derek holding him like he was trying to get away from something in his dreams.

"D-Derek?" Stiles sobbed shaking like no tomorrow, before lunging into Derek's arms.

"I-I could escape, he was going to eat my heart, I could escape." Stiles whimpered in Derek's tanned shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok Stiles. I've got you, you're safe." Derek cooed holding Stiles close to him gently caressing the back of his head as he sobbed.

After a while Stiles stopped crying he then realized he wasn't in his room anymore lifting his head he realized he was now in Derek's house, Derek's bed!

The room was in pretty bad shape but it had a ceiling and most of the walls were intact, burn marks were still everywhere but it was probably the well intact room in the whole house. Stiles looked at Derek who was watching him, it was still dark outside, Derek's bottom half of his body was covered by a white sheet he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants for that matter. Stiles could see a hot pink colour showing through the white sheet, he was wearing pink skin tight boxers.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he rubbed Stiles' back.

"I-I teleported... again, I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles said whipping his eyes.

"It's ok." Derek said pulling Stiles into another embrace.

Stiles sat in the middle of Derek's bed not remembering being brought there "Did I teleport myself onto your bed?" Stiles asked realizing he was on top of one of Derek's legs.

"Yeah... I woke up to your blinding light and then you dropped from the ceiling onto my bed, you were yelling my name and punching the hell out of whatever you were dreaming about." Derek said with a small smile on his face. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was trapped in a box, I could hear something outside growling and it wasn't a werewolf, it said it wanted to eat my heart and then called me royal blooded like my mom. I tried to escape but couldn't, I tried to teleport but that didn't work either, then I woke up here with you." Stiles said, looking into Derek's pale green eyes.

"That's some dream, I hope this one doesn't come true." Derek said staring into Stiles' golden honey eyes looking back at him.

Derek and Stiles were rather close to each other their eyes connected to each others.

"I hope it doesn't either, I don't like being locked in tight spaces." Stiles said unable to look away from the alpha in front of him. Derek began to lean in closer just inches away from Stiles' face.

"I'll, try and remember that." Derek said biting his bottom lip before looking to Stiles' lips, wanting so badly to close the space between them.

Stiles couldn't help but let his heart run out of control being this close to Derek was new and safe, nothing could hurt him while he was with Derek, like this, alone.

Stiles moved closer as all thoughts disappeared from his mind.

Derek moved closer as well hearing the boy's heart skips beats as they closed the gap.

Stiles closed his eyes as his lips met Derek's.

Derek's head began to spin and Stiles' lips pressed against his it was like magic the most amazing feeling he had ever encountered.

Stiles moaned as Derek's tongue slid across his bottom lip begging for entrance into the human boy's warm mouth.

Stiles' eyes rolled into the back of his skull seeing fireworks going off in his head and hearing church bell ring as if it was a sign from the god's telling him this moment is meant to be.

Derek couldn't help but let his hand's drift to Stiles' body, his left hand holding onto Stiles' cheek, and his right to Stiles' waist as fireworks went off into his own head. Their mouths clashed fiercely but passionately.

Stiles mounted Derek's lap and continued kissing the alpha werewolf with everything he had unable to stop for anything. Derek's hand's moved to Stiles' waist his knees balancing the young teen's weight in his lap to keep this moment form ending.

Stiles pushed himself away from Derek's lips for air.

Panting like he just ran a marathon gave him a chance to realize what happening.

"Stiles!" Derek breathed his name catching the honey eyed boy's attention.

"Derek, I-I'm sorry I don't know what-" Stiles began before Derek's lips connected to his again.

Derek flipped them so Stiles' back was now on the bed; Derek kneeled over him still kissing his now swollen lips.

Derek's knee made it way between Stiles' legs pressing against his hardening member in his pajama pants.

Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Stiles' hands gripped onto Derek's bare waist, as Derek's mouth made its way down Stiles' neck pleasure making every move feel that much better then it usually would.

Stiles pushed Derek away from him, "Derek, Stop! I can't, I'm sorry." Stiles said crawling out from under him onto the floor, "I though I could, but I just..." Moving himself into the corner trying to hid himself from Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek asked confused, listening carefully as he heard fear in Stiles' heart, panic and sadness emitting off the boy.

Derek moved off the bed knowing this is not the reaction he should have gotten from the boy he loves, kneeling in front of Stiles hearing the emotion about to begin to spill again he placed his hand on his leg for comfort.

"Stiles, Its ok you're not doing anything wrong." Derek said with concern in his voice.

"I need to know it's really me, and not some creature." Stiles said with tear filled eyes.

"You were hiding your true feelings about the possession weren't you, it scared you." Derek said as Stiles whipped his face of the tears sliding down his face.

"Stiles, this is real, you're you." Derek whispered.

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes searching for the truth.

"I just feel like there's something different ever since... That thing, I don't understand these new feeling I have... towards you. And I don't know... if they're real, or if it's ok." Stiles said sounding broken.

"It's real and its ok, I like you Stiles, like a lot... I think that the possession opened you're mind up a bit more about how you see people. I understand how you feel, for the longest time I fought my new found feelings for you, because I didn't think you could accept it, but now I just don't care, if you feel the same or not." Derek said with a smile in his eyes. "If it's meant to be then it'll happen, and if not then so be it."

Stiles crawled out of the corner moving closer to Derek in his hot pink shorts, "I think I like you, I'm just not over what that thing made me do to my friends, to you. I need time and then we can continue smashing our faces together." Stiles said with a smirk, before leaning on his knees towards Derek and putting his arms around his neck.

"I like this though. Being close to you like this, it makes me feel safe." Stiles said into Derek's neck.

Derek smiled hugging him back taking in the boy's scent to remember this moment for ever.

"Can we lie on the bed?" Stiles asked, "I'm still tired, from that dream I was having."

Derek released Stiles and got back into the bed placing the white sheet over his hot pink boxers as Stiles laid down beside him resting his head on Derek's chest hearing his heart make that beautiful thumping sound.

Derek held the young teen close as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Please Review.

BTW, I'm Canadian so some of the words here are spelled differently then what most ppl are use to. So just bare with me.


	18. Chapter 18: Body Number 2!

I Don't own Teen Wolf. Please read and review :D

* * *

Chapter 18

Body Number 2!

Scott ran through the forest with his class mates for gym class. Thinking about his new found feeling for his best friend.

Running up to a tree thinking about Stiles, best friends shouldn't think he realizes his senses are going wild being drawn to the smell from the other day death. Surveying the area he sees nothing but the sickening smell still lingers walking in the direction the smell get's stronger before hearing a scream running as fast as he can he finds the rest of his class standing around a body with her chest cavity ripped open and her heart missing.

* * *

Stiles sat in his jeep outside the school wishing he could take back the last week and a half.

_"You will never be the same Stiles, that creature invaded your body, you will forever remember the things it did without your consent. The Possession will forever be embedded in your mind body and soul. From here on out relationships will be the hardest thing for you. Talking about it is the best thing you can do."_ Stiles remembered the dream he had last night his father was telling him about the possession in a way his own mind was telling him it is what his father would tell him, if he knew. It was just a dream but he knew if he didn't listen his dreams would start causing him physical damage especially when he teleports in his sleep.

Stiles stepped out of his vehicle and walked towards the school; other students stared and watched him as he walked towards the guidance office.

Walking into the room he needed Ms. Morell was Sitting at her desk writing something as he walked up to her desk.

"Stiles, what can I do for you?" She said looking up from her notes.

"I'd like to make an appointment, to talk." He said not making eye contact.

"Is this about last week?" Morell asked with a sympathetic smile.

Stiles met her eyes wondering how she could know, "Y-yeah... How did yo-"

"As you know everything is confidential with my clients, but there has been talk about a certain student, wearing and acting very inappropriately these past couple of weeks, claims of drug use or black magic. But anyhow a fellow faculty member came to me about an incident that happened last week, and he almost mentioned a name, but it was obvious to whom he was talking about after I talked to Mr. Mahealani, who is concerned about you and asked me to talk with you right away. But since you were absent I was unable to chat with you." She said.

"O-oh um..." Stiles stuttered.

"You have some good friends who care a lot about your well being." Ms Morell said with a smile before getting her appointment book out. "I'm booked for the rest of today, but I have tomorrow at 2 open, if you want to come back then?" She asked waiting for a response.

"Yeah ok, thanks." Stiles said walking back out the way he came.

"No problem Stiles I'll see you tomorrow." She said before getting back to whatever she was working on before.

Stiles left the guidance office before bumping into Danny who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Stiles, it's great to see you. How are you?" He asked genuinely interested.

"Danny, I-I'm better. How are you?" Stiles asked with a small smile.

"I'm great, seeing as your back to your old self I'm great. Allison told me that you had gotten into some illegal substances; I know what it's like to act out, if you ever need someone to talk to text me. I'm here if you need someone to vent to." Danny said with a smile before patting him on the shoulder.

"T-thanks Danny that means a lot, I'll defiantly keep that offer on the front burner." Stiles said patting Danny on the shoulder as well.

Danny walked down the hall with a wave to Stiles; Stiles turned away and began walking to the next person on the list to see who surprisingly when Stiles looked up from the floor Mr. Harris was walking in his direction looking at some papers.

Mr. Harris looked up from his notes stopping dead in his tracks looking at the boy just a few feet away from him and immediately turned into the class room that was open. Stiles took a deep breath before walking to the room Mr. Harris walked into, there were students in the back talking while Mr. Harris set up for the class. Stiles stood behind the teacher's desk giving the man room.

"Um Mr. Harris?" Stiles said clearing his throat alerting the man of someone behind him.

Mr. Harris turned to Stiles with a straight face as usual. "Yes Mr. Stilinski?"

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, I wasn't myself. I got into some illegal drugs that didn't mix well with me and I did some really inappropriate things to a lot of people, and uh... you." Stiles said trying his best to make eye contact with the teacher standing in front of him. "I'm really sorry and I hope things can go back to the way they were before."

Mr. Harris eyed Stiles suspiciously, "I expect to see you in class bright and early tomorrow, and I hope you have that drug influence under control." The man said before turning away from Stiles looking unaffected by the whole conversation.

Stiles stalked out of the room unable to understand Mr. Harris, he was expecting like detention for a year or something.

* * *

Stiles walked to the school Lunch room and pulled out his cell hitting the Google app for a drug that might explain his behaviours. He needed a good story to cover the truth, and LSD would have to do. Tomorrow he would talk to the guidance teacher and finally get his feelings out, but fist he needed to read up on the drug to use as a cover story.

Looking up from his phone he noticed a group of girls walking into the cafeteria in tears fallowed by his very sad looking best friend Scott.

Stiles stood and flagged down his friend. Scott stalked over giving his friend a side hug before sitting beside him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked turning his cell on standby.

"Another body was found, during gym class. It was Molly Whitmore. Her heart was missing." Scott said wishing he could have prevented her death.

"The president of the Wicca club?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I just saw her this morning, she looked so happy." Scott said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh my god! Who is doing this?" Stiles said knowing he had something to do with it.

Stiles stood and began walking to the front of the school where he knew his father would be looking for witnesses.

"Dad!" Stiles said jogging up to his father.

"Hey bud, I'm sorry about the loss I know she was in your biology class." Sheriff Stilinski said consoling his son with a hug.

"Dad, do you know who the other victim is yet?" Stiles asked his father boldly.

"Yeah, but you know I can't tell you that type of information." John said to his son.

"Come on dad you know I won't stop asking till you tell me, I just want to try and help solve these murders before another one of my friends die." Stiles insisted.

Mr. Stilinski thought for a moment knowing he could use as much help as he could get. "Huh, it's Mr. Burdock."

"Doesn't he own the herbs and spices shop across from the Jewelry store?" Stiles said confirming his thoughts.

Stiles dad nodded as something clicked in his own brain. "T-thanks dad, I'll see you tonight."

"Stiles... Be careful." John said catching his son before he ran back to the school.

* * *

Stiles ran back to his friend who looked worse than he did before, "Scott there's a connection!"

Scott lifted his head, "What?"

"There in some way connected to witch craft, magic." Stiles said patting his friend on the back.

"So people who are witches are the targets?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we need to narrow the search, it's not random anymore." Stiles said.

"Ok so where do we start?" Scott asked still looking down.

"Umm, I'll get back to you on that." Stiles said with a pout.

"I should have sensed something; I should have been able to Stop Molly's death." Scott said feeling guilty for her death.

"Scott, Molly's death wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known she was going to be the next... victim." Stiles said realizing he could have if he knew how to control his abilities. "We both couldn't have seen it coming; it wasn't your fault Scott..." Stiles said allowing his brain to continue thinking.

"I have to go, I'll text you later." Stiles said knowing what he can do so that Molly's death was not in vein.

Scott watched as his best friend left without another word, now confused as to what his best friend was thinking.

* * *

Stiles parked his jeep in his drive way, Molly's face invading his mind as he walked up to his house. Before going into his house he sensed someone but he couldn't place the feeling whoever it was it was familiar. Walking up the stairs to his room Stiles, remembered the last time he used magic it went very bad and he ended up hurting his friends. He was going to be careful this time he was only going to perform spells his own level.

Walking into his room he noticed his window, it was open when he remembered closing it when he left his room. Closing his eyes he breathed in the familiar musk scent, "Derek! What are you doing here?" Stiles asked turning around to find the alpha standing behind his bedroom door.

"When I woke up you were gone, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Derek said walking closer to the boy he loved.

"I'm fine Derek. I need time to think, I'm new to this whole feelings for another guy who use to hate me thing." Stiles said standing firm against the wolf.

"I never hated you." Derek said reaching his hand to Stiles

"Huh, could have fooled me." Stiles said as a joke turning away from Derek. "All those times you threw me into a wall or glared at me for touching your jacket or told me I was usele... Can we continue this later? I have something I need to do." Stiles said cutting his own sentence short.

Derek nodded before walking towards the window.

"Do you think you could use the door like a normal person?" Stiles said putting his head in his hands as he sat on his bed.

"Y-yeah." Derek stuttered before turning towards the door.

"Derek," Stiles said looking up at the pouting wolf.

Derek stopped still facing the door.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be such a dick. It's just been one of those days." Stiles said looking at the back of Derek's head.

Derek looked back at Stiles, "It's ok, we'll talk later." He said before continuing for the stairs.

"Wait..." Stiles said not knowing why he said that.

Derek looked back at Stiles.

"Come back tonight, around 11?" Stiles said with a small smile.

Derek looked over Stiles before answering. "Sure." He said returning the smile and walking out of Stiles' room.

Once Stiles heard the front door close he sprung into action grabbing his big red leather bound book from under his bed and began flipping through the pages.

"Level 2, location spell used for finding pretty much anything or anyone." Stiles smiled as he read what he needed for the spell.

"A map, 3 white candles, salt, and something that represents who or what you need to find."

Stiles hesitantly moved the book to his bed before walking down the stairs to the kitchen for the ingredients. Grabbing the salt from the counter 3 white candles from the living room, and a map from the dining room. Before heading back to his room, Stiles laid the map out on the floor and put the 3 candles in a triangle around the map of Beacon Hills. Lighting the candles he remembered the last spell he did that when horribly wrong and had doubts about this spell even though he was a level 5 he wasn't sure if he could do it. Taking his amulet he put it in his left hand before pouring a spoonful of salt into his right hand and whispered into his hand, "Witches!" tossing the salt over the map he remembered the storm that was outside his house with the last spell and wished this time it would be less horrible and more productive. The salt hit the map and for a few moments nothing happened.

Stiles waited nervously for something bad but all that happened was the candles flickered waved around like water and then little lights showed up all over the map, big ones and small ones. There were a lot of witches in this town, or people with abilities. New witches were the smaller lights and older witches were the brighter bigger balls of light.

Looking for a certain pattern one of the lights, near Derek's house in the forest there was a big glowing ball of light that began to glow brighter than the rest before being extinguished like a candle.

As if saying that Witch is now dead. Stiles grabbed his cell and began to dial Derek, when something on the map caught his eye. Around where the light went out a black glow began to emerge from the same spot, before heading deeper into the forest and then vanishing like it was hidden from all spells, like a blanket covered it's power from being noticed.

Stiles stalled for a moment before calling Derek.

"Hello?" Derek answered confused.

"Derek I need you to do me a favour, go outside and run from you front door to the creek." Stiles urged.

"Why?" Derek asked still confused.

"Please just do it, if I'm right... You will find a dead body!" Stiles said with a whimper.

"Ok hold on." Derek said hearing the whimper and taking pity on the boy.

Stiles waited only hearing a rushing sound of wind and the sound of crunching leaves and twigs.

Stiles looked to the map and outside of town there were 4 glowing big lights in the same area slowly coming to town, they began pulsating and then another across the map began doing the same thing. It was his light over his house it was pulsating like the 4 on the other side of town.

"What the hell?" Stiles said walking closer and looking at the map. Before he could get close enough all the lights on the map faded and disappeared, confused Stiles looking to his left he had knocked over a candle and it had gone out ending the spell causing the lights to vanish.

"Fuck!" Stiles said putting the candle back in the upright position and tried lighting it again.

"Come on!" Stiles groaned unable to get the match to catch fire.

Finally getting it lit he grabbed another handful of salt and whispered 'Witches' into his hand again before tossing the salt onto the map. A few seconds passed and suddenly the lights appeared but his wasn't flashing and the 4 other ones across town weren't together any more.

Stiles thought to himself feeling confused, 'what was that?'

After a few moments stiles could hear Derek's voice sounding through the phone. "Stiles are you still there?" he asked into the phone.

Stiles took the phone piece up to his ear before speaking, "Yeah I'm still here, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, It's not pretty she was murdered a few moment's ago her body is still warm." Derek said into the phone.

Stiles melted beside his bed his heart skipping a beat, speeding because he saw it happen but he wasn't actually there.

"Stiles, how did you know there was going to be a body here?" Derek asked into the mouth piece.

"I-I don't know I had a vision and..." Stiles said before giving into the tears threatening to fall.

Derek listened to Stiles become emotional on the other line. "Stiles?" Derek asked looking to the dead body.

"C-can you recognize who i-it is?" Stiles sniffled trying to hold his tears back.

"No, I'm sorry Stiles, I don't know her." Derek said into the phone.

Derek listened to Stiles wipe his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Can you send me a picture of her face? I need t-to know who it is." Stiles said trying to stay calm.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Stiles said with a release of a deep breath.

After a few minutes stiles received a picture on his phone taking a deep breath he opened it.

The girl's face was frozen in fear her bright blue eyes as wide as they could go, he red painted lips were open as if she died screaming, she had bleach blonde hair. She was familiar but he couldn't place her name.

"Stiles, did you get it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah thanks Derek... I should call my dad... I'll see you later tonight." Stiles said ending the call.

* * *

Please read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next one will be up sooner then you think ;).


	19. Chapter 19: The Birth Of Greatness!

I don't own teen wolf!  
Ok so I wanted to have this done Monday but it took longer then I had expected... You'll see why. Warning very heavy yaoi/slash/gay sexual detailed sex... If you're not interested in that Do Not Read! Other then that have fun. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 19

The Birth Of Greatness!

Derek looked at the body of the young female in her early 20's her chest was ripped open and her heart was visibly not where it was supposed to be. Derek walked closer knowing he would have a few moments before Sheriff Stilinski would be here with a police crew when an unfamiliar scent wafted into his nostrils. Smelling the new scent he fallowed it walking away from the body away from the direction his house was in. Derek fallowed the scent for what seemed like hours it kept getting stronger with each step, he still couldn't recognize the scent there was a small hint of human but it didn't smell right. Derek came to a river and the scent ended causing to look around the river was too deep to cross on foot and there were no signs of the scent along the sides of the river bank, the trail had ended. So Derek made his way back to his home.

Stiles stared at the girl's picture for hours trying to figure out who she was, knowing he knew her but her name wasn't coming to him.

"Who are you?!" Stiles said yelling at his phone.

Stiles threw his phone to his bed out of frustration, before looking to his clock that said 7:15 he still had nothing to tell Scott, but his stomach was making more noise than his head was so Stiles decided to go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

Stiles grabbed left over lasagna from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave before sitting down at the table and began eating. Half way done his dinner the girl's name hit him like a really good idea.

Practically choking on the piece of lasagna in his mouth, Stiles quickly ran to his room to grab his cell and look her up trying to find a connection with the other two bodies, walking back to his meal in the kitchen as Google loaded.

'Vanessa Jacobson' was the name he typed in and finally after a few seconds info came to his phone.

Vanessa Jacobson,

Age: 25

Profession: Head Priestess at the Pagan church outside of town.

Address: 678 Samhain Lane.

Town: Beacon Hills.

[Hand fasting ceremonies] – [Call] [0-111-001-1234]

[Personal meetings] – [Call] [0-111-002-1234]

[Other] – [Call] [0-111-002-1234] x [1001]

[Gatherings every Saturday] [8pm - 10pm]

[Holidays] - See info sheet.

Stiles sat at the table finishing his dinner before scrolling down the page further finding another Priestess at the same church.

Melanie Winters,

Age: 23

Profession: Priestess at the Pagan church outside of town.

Address: 678 Samhain Lane.

Town: Beacon Hills.

[Hand fasting ceremonies] – [Call] [0-111-004-1234]

[Personal meetings] – [Call] [0-111-003-1234]

[Other] – [Call] [0-111-003-1234] x [1001]

[Gatherings every Saturday] [8pm - 10pm]

[Holidays] - See info sheet.

Something clicked in Stiles brain, "She's next!" Stiles quickly said opening a new message on his phone.

[Scott McCall]

Scott I know who the next victim is her name is Melanie Winters, she's a priestess at the Pagan church outside town. Address is 678 Samhain Lane.

[Stiles]

There's a Pagan church outside of Beacon Hills?

[Scott McCall]

Yeah news to me too! How long have we lived here and not once did that place come up?

[Stiles]

You'd think it would come up at least once... I'll take Allison and check it out.

[Scott McCall]

You need any help I could call Derek and we could come help!?

[Stiles]

Nah we got this, Allison and I need to talk anyways, I'll text you if we see anything.

[Scott McCall]

All right be careful. J

Stiles sat at the kitchen staring at his cell wanting to help but knew Scott and Allison needed time to themselves. Stiles stood to his feet before putting his cell in his pocket, taking his plate to the sink before hearing a knock on the front door. Stiles furrowed one brow wondering who could be at the door he wasn't excepting anyone.

Stiles walked to the door and turned the knob opening the door to find Derek standing there with his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Derek!?" Stiles said surprised at the alpha's presence. "I wasn't expecting you till later."

Derek gave a small smirk, "I wasn't convinced that you were ok so I came over early."

"Oh, ok, um come in!" Stiles said making way for Derek to enter.

Derek walked into Stiles' house waiting for Stiles to close the door before walking further into the house. Derek stood in the kitchen memory's of the past went through his mind as he looked towards the counter, Stiles finished putting his dishes away before he walked up to Derek with a half smile.

"So what's up?" Stiles asked nervously.

Derek watched Stiles as he thumbed standing in his presence.

"Why did you leave this morning without saying anything?" Derek asked with serious eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you and I needed to get to the school to make an appointment with a counselor, so I teleported back to my house while you were still sleeping." Stiles said his eyes jumping back and forth to Derek's eyes and lips.

Derek smiled inside knowing that Stiles wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

"You do know I never actually hated you right, I just got frustrated with you easily because I was trying to hide my feelings for you, from you." Derek calmly said wanting to pull Stiles into an embrace for having him think that he actually hated him.

"I know that now. I'm sorry said those things to you-" Stiles said before being interrupted by Derek.

"Every time you would touch my jacket, I wanted to force my mouth onto yours. When I threw you into walls it was mostly because you were being childish at the time, but I had to hold myself back from doing..." Derek paused before continuing, "Unspeakable things to you right then and there. You are a very useful person to the pack... And me, you are very brave and smart." Derek said turning away from Stiles, getting his true feeling's out in the open, taking his right hand out of his pocket to put a hand through his thick black locks as before he continued. "I was hoping in a strange way that, by telling you that you were useless you would stay away and out of danger. You wouldn't want to get into anything, because then you wouldn't get hurt and I-I wouldn't have to suffer loosing you... and I don't think I could handle that." Derek said taking a deep breath before turning back to Stiles, who looked mesmerized by his words.

"Stiles, I like you to much to lose you. And I need you to know, that ever since the first time I saw you. I have been deeply in love with you." Derek said hoping Stiles wouldn't freak out like he thought he would when he practiced his speech in the broken mirror in what's left of his living room.

Stiles couldn't think he just wanted to jump into Derek's arms and...

Everything fell into place for Stiles, Derek loved him without magic or power he wanted him for him and nothing more. Stiles walked towards Derek slowly wrapping his arms around the wolf's waist enveloping him into a tight embrace.

Derek cupped Stiles chin in his hand and led his lips to him. Stiles' eyes fell closed as Derek's lips pressed against his; Stiles moaned at the feeling of Derek's soft, warm mouth on his. Derek slipped his tongue between Stiles' lips asking for entrance as he lifted the golden honey eyed boy up, wrapping Stiles' legs around his waist standing in between the kitchen and the living room.

Stiles held on being sure not to break the locked lips Stiles moved his arms to around Derek's neck as he stumbled and quickly pushed Stiles against the wall to keep them both up right.

"Oh Derek!" Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth.

Derek grunted as he moved towards the stairs, "Mmm Stiles!" Derek groaned as he found the first step.

Stiles reached his one hand under Derek's black leather coat feeling the heat the alpha was radiating from his chest only make him hornier for Derek.

Derek found a few more steps as Stiles unzipped Derek's jacket with his hands as his mouth was busy on Derek's lips. Derek's tongue managed to invade Stiles mouth, as he found the top step of the stairs, forcing both Stiles and himself around the corner before leaning up against the dark wooden door.

Stiles reached back and quickly turned the knob of his door before it swung open hitting the wall behind the door, Stiles' hand cupped around Derek's neck forcing him more into his mouth.

Derek stumbled into Stiles' room, laying Stiles on his bed as he carefully laid on top of the golden honey eyed boy trying not to crush him as he melted into the boy's scent.

"oor" Stiles said into Derek's mouth.

"Um" Derek moaned before letting Stiles breath.

"Door" Stiles said after he took in a few breaths.

Derek looked back at the door and huffed before getting off Stiles and throwing the door closed before getting back on top of Stiles again.

Stiles pealed Derek's jacket off of his hard muscular body before throwing it to the edge of the bed, then putting his hands under his dark navy blue T-shirt that fit snugly onto his torso. Stiles reached under feeling the alpha's ab muscles with his soft hands before going around Derek's waist, pulling the wolf closer to his body needing his warmth.

Stiles could feel Derek's hard member brushing against his inner thigh causing the boy to moan in ecstasy at the size. Derek pushed himself on his knees before he slowly stripped off his navy T-shirt, Derek pulled Stiles shirt down from his collar to kiss down his neck to his collar bone before finding a nipple.

Derek gently slid his tongue over the sensitive nub, sucking it between his lips making it even more sensitive causing Stiles to whimper with pleasure.

Stiles tried to push Derek's mouth off his chest, but with no avail Stiles quickly reached down and grabbed Derek's member and began teas rubbing it, causing Derek to lift his head with a deep growl.

Stiles reached back up and quickly removed his shirt; Derek eyed him lustfully before kissing down the boy's body to his paint line.

Licking up and down between his navel and pants as he pulled Stiles jeans lower and lower, Stiles yelped as Derek's tongue got closer and closer to his member. Derek forced Stiles jeans the rest of the way down the honey eyed boy's thin legs, before removing his soaks and tossing them to the floor fallowed by his jeans soon after.

Stiles grunted as Derek eyed the beautiful piece in front of his mouth. Before taking it into his hand, Derek moaned at the sight of Stiles' pride and joy hanging perfectly semi hard between his legs.

The lump in Stiles' throat vanished as Derek's lips met the head of his penis, pleasure was sent through his body like electricity surging from his brain to his groin. Stiles' eyes rolled back into his head as Derek's tongue traced down his length to his base and back up to his head. Stiles choked back a moan as a pleasurable shiver crawled up his body. Derek took Stiles' 7.5 inch into his mouth, lovingly taking care of his piece as Stiles began to moan uncontrollably.

Derek lifted Stiles' leg getting better access to his member, cupping his balls in his hand before massaging them as he sucked on the boy's dick.

Stiles grabbed Derek's head trying to stop him from giving his so much pleasure at once not wanting to come too early like so many virgins do when in this situation.

"De..rek!" Stiles whined almost begging him for more, but to also stop.

Derek looked up at the teen and smiled before going back down on him, slowly bobbing up and down on Stiles' lower region.

"Derek, If you keeheep going I'm going too... Uhhh!" Stiles' toes curled as he reached his climax in Derek's warm mouth.

Stiles looked down expecting the Alpha to break him in ways he never even knew existed, but instead when he looked at Derek, not only were they glowing red but it wasn't in rage or hate. It was like Stiles was giving him something that could only be a gift.

Derek Swallowed Stiles' fluids like it were natural, like it was the gift of life.

Stiles shocked face soon changed when Derek smiled, "Now we are connected." Derek said before closing the gap between them, Stiles couldn't help but kiss the man's lips, something inside Stiles clicked like the suns raze hitting darkness causing it to vanish without a trace.

Stiles knew immediately what he had to do to complete the connection between him and Derek; he had to give Derek the ultimate gift a person can give to another, complete and utter trust, and control.

Stiles rolled them both so he was now on top. Derek was surprised when he saw Stiles begin to go down on him.

"Stiles, you don't have to do that." Derek said trying to pull him back up his body.

"I know but I want to." Stiles said looking the alpha in the eyes before opening Derek's pants.

Derek gulped as Stiles pulled out a really big piece from the wolfs pants. Stiles eyes widened at the size of Derek's length, before opening his mouth and going down on the man.

Complete ecstasy formed on Derek's face like he just realized what the feeling of breathing was.

Stiles managed to take most of Derek into his mouth and throat surprising them both at how good he was at this.

Stiles knew what he had to do even though it was going to be excruciatingly painful at first. Stiles pulled Derek's cock out of his mouth and hovered himself over the size before slowly lining his virgin hole along with Derek's dick.

"Whoa! Stiles what are you doing?" Derek said stopping him from continuing.

"I need to complete the connection." He said as if he was programmed to say it.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Please Derek, trust me!" Stiles said, his golden honey eyes asking Derek for his everything.

Derek hesitated for a moment before giving in, now holding Stiles close to him as he lowered himself onto Derek's head.

Stiles moaned in pain as Derek's member entered his virgin body. Derek watched him in awe as he refused to stop, in the matter of seconds Derek was fully inside Stiles, stopping at the hilt of Derek's cock allowing Stiles to adjust to his size and length.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked feeling himself pulse inside the young boy.

"Y-yeah" Stiles said with pain in his voice, "move Derek!" Stiles urged rolling his hips in Derek's lap.

"S-Stiles, f-f-fuck" Derek stuttered as pleasure flew through his body.

Stiles and Derek sat in the same position making love for the first time, pain disappeared and turned into pleasure, for what seemed like an eternity went by, days, months, years, time just faded with the setting sun nothing else mattered but each other.

Derek felt himself reaching his climax. "Stiles!"

Stiles looked into Derek's deep green eyes, "don't stop." Stiles said unable to keep his eyes focused by the amount of pleasure he was receiving at that very moment.

Derek held Stiles tighter in his arms as he came closer and closer to his release.

"Don't hold back!" Stiles whispered into Derek's neck.

Derek's eyes glowed the fierce red as he came inside the young teen in his arms, howling the alpha howl when reaching true intimacy.

Stiles head fell back as he felt Derek pulse inside him releasing thick ropes of warmth inside his body.

Derek regained himself before realizing Stiles wasn't responding hid head still back, his eyes looking at the ceiling his mouth open.

"Stiles." Derek asked hearing a faint heart beat come from the boy.

"STILES!" Derek yelled before the room began to shake.

Derek pulled Stiles close to him to protect him as the house shook; car alarms began to go off all over that side of town, things in stiles room began to fall to the floor being shaken by the earth quake.

Derek tried to shake Stiles out of the trance he was in but it wasn't working. Before long light began to emerge from the pupils of Stiles' eyes even his mouth, the blinding light that usually meant he was going to teleport eliminated the room causing a complete white out all sound and vibration vanished. Derek watched as black veins crawled from his own skin and onto Stiles' arms heading to the middle of his back swirling like a circle of black smoke under his skin it began to form a symbol on his back.

Derek recognized it as the triskele symbol like the one on his back but with more circles and more defined then his and bigger, it took up most of Stiles' back. A single bold black circle surrounding the triskele with another smaller circle in the center of the 3 different swirls of the triskele connecting them as one before a smaller circle connected the middle.

The light dimmed and Stiles snapped back breathing like he was before his heart began to race causing Derek to feel relieved by his sudden gasping for air.

"Derek... That was awesome!" Stiles said feeling refreshed and in control.

"Stiles" Derek said before giving a smile and a slight laugh of joy as Stiles held onto his neck and began kissing Derek's lips.

* * *

Well that was... different right? so uh please tell me what you think of this chapter. Next one will be up soon. Please review. :D


	20. Chapter 20: Forgotten!

I Don't own Teen wolf! The beginning of this chapter is rated M for sexual content. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 20

Forgotten!

Derek held Stiles close as he began to shiver from the awesome sex they just had. Derek still didn't know what exactly happened but he was glad that Stiles was ok.

"Derek, you need to let me go for a second ok, I need to breathe." Stiles said trying to push out Derek's hold.

"Oh right sorry." Derek said before releasing the boy. Derek's softening dick slid out of stiles as he tried to stand his legs were still too weak to do what he wanted them to.

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed trying to will his legs to move, before forcing himself to stand stumbling to the door before turning and walking back to the bed more stable than before.

"Ok so its 9:45, my dad will be home in 15 minutes or so, so we should get cleaned up and not let him see you, he still doesn't like you." Stiles said slowly sitting on the edge of his bed wincing as pain slightly erupted from his butt.

"Did I hurt you?" Derek asked putting his hands out to Stiles for help.

"No, I'm fine, really!" Stiles said slowly laying on his back for a more comfortable position.

Derek took his hand and slid it over Stiles arm sucking the pain out of the young teen, before realizing Stiles was still hard.

Derek smirked at the spectacular sight of the erect piece in front of his eyes.

Stiles lay eyes closed comfortably naked in front of Derek on his bed as the pain in his lower backside softened, before he felt a rough hand begin to slide down his abdomen from his arm to his penis, Stiles opened his eyes and quickly looked up at Derek who was smiling already. Derek took his other hand and slid it over top of Stiles' chest.

"It's ok I've got this just relax." Derek said leaning down to Stiles' member before slipping it into his mouth as his hand worked the shaft.

Stiles moaned silently having to bit his lip so as not to scream from the pleasure he was getting from his older lover.

"Ohh Derek, I don't know how much more I can take." Stiles whimpered as Derek played with his balls. Derek began to take more of Stiles into his mouth causing Stiles to start bucking into Derek's warm mouth.

Stiles couldn't help but hold onto the sheets on his bed from the amount of force he was thrusting into Derek's throat.

Derek hummed, trying to give Stiles as much pleasure for his first time he could do. After a few minutes Stiles couldn't hold back anymore, unwillingly spilling his fluids into Derek's mouth without warning, his heart pounded with pleasure and intoxication as he released. Derek's hands slid up Stiles' body massaging his washboard abs and hard pecks, up to his shoulders.

After Stiles recovered from his climax he and Derek lied in Stiles bed for what seemed like hours just holding each other in a loving embrace Stiles was just drifting off to sleep when Derek turned his head as if hearing something.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked groggily.

"Your dad's home, he's coming up the stairs." Derek said silently.

"Shit!" Stiles said jumping out of Derek's grasp quickly pulling on some pants before hearing a knock on his door.

Stiles turned to see Derek not on his bed anymore, Stiles opened the door feeling a little bit disappointed that Derek was not there that he could see.

"Hi dad," Stiles said opening the door.

"Hey, did you eat?" John asked, looking at him unsure what he was doing but letting it go after seeing the lights still off and his bed cover's overturned, he had obviously been sleeping and just woke up before he came up.

"Yeah, have you?" Stiles asked rubbing his eyes Stiles not all the way awake from drifting in Derek's arms.

"Yeah, I grabbed a veggie sub on the way home. I grabbed one for you just in case you didn't get to eat; it's in the fridge you can take it to school tomorrow if you want." John said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad." Stiles said softly.

"Anyways I'll let you get back to sleep, a growing teenager need's it. Sleep well." John said nodding his head and walking down the hall to his own room.

"You too, night dad" Stiles said closing his door before looking up to find Derek standing beside his bed only wearing a pair of Stiles black short boxers that were very tight and attractive on Derek.

Stiles felt himself harden again as Derek smirked when he smelled his arousal.

* * *

Stiles parked in the school parking lot his butt still hurting from the night before and the multiple times he and Derek went at it trying to stay as quiet as possible, trying not to wake Stiles' father in the process. After the shower he took this morning he spent the longest time staring at the symbol on his back, he still didn't fully understand it all he knew was that he belonged to Derek and vise versa.

Stiles got out of his car with a slight wince as pain sprang from his leg and anus muscles hoping Scott wouldn't notice his condition as he walked into class. Stiles remembered waking up with Derek right beside him holding him close protectively.

Remembering how delicate he was the second time around, kind and romantic every touch was heaven, loving and passionate, each kiss was soft and caring, every word was sensational.

* * *

"Hey." Scott said walking up beside Stiles as he walked down the hall to class.

"Hey," Stiles replied with a smile.

"What's up?" Scott asked,

"Not much just, walkin to class, you?" Stiles said with a raised eye brow noticing Scott's hand around his waist.

"Same," Scott said walking with him.

"How'd it go last night?" Stiles asked.

"Oh good, Melanie Winters stayed safe heart in tacked and everything, we made sure she made it home safe and sound." Scott said opening the door for his best friend, to the class room.

"How did talking with Allison go?" Stiles asked.

"Fine" Scott said suddenly sitting in his seat without another word.

"Um ok, what's that supposed to mean." Stiles asked confused.

Scott exhaled a long breath before answering his friend. "We've decided to take a break for a little while." Scott said turning to his best friend with a half smile.

"I see, I hope everything is alright between you to." Stiles said as the teacher walked into the room.

"Yeah were good." Scott answered with a sincere smile.

"Alright class turn to page 345 in your books." The teacher said starting the class.

Stiles sat alone at the lunch table with his sub that his dad brought him last night, when Lydia sat down across from him.

"Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?" She asked looking intrigued.

"Fine and you?" Stiles said before taking a bite out of his sub.

"Oh I'm great as usual, what are you doing after school today?" She asked leaning on the table.

"I have an appointment to talk with a counselor today after school but after that I'm free, why?" Stiles said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to talk." Lydia said secretively.

"Really, about what?" Stiles asked confused.

"How about I meet you in the parking lot after your appointment and you'll find out then." Lydia said with a smile.

"Um ok." Stiles said eyeing her suspiciously.

Lydia got up and walked out of the lunch room better than everyone else, as usual.

* * *

"Scott, what are you doing in here?" Jackson asked walking into the change room, with his work out bag.

"Nothing, just thinking" Scott said staring at the floor.

Jackson eyed him, noticing something was wrong with him as he changed.

"Anything I can help with?" Jackson asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Scott said glancing at Jackson.

"Try me." Jackson said leaning against the lockers.

Scott stood before he began, "I've been having these feelings... for Stiles, for some time now, ever since he hit on me when he was being possessed. I have been thinking about him in way's I shouldn't be." Scott said slamming his locker door closed. "I don't know how to tell him, that I broke up with Allison, to try being with him. I don't know if he could feel the same." Scott said looking over to Jackson who looked unfazed by his words.

"Uh huh, maybe you just need to rub one out, maybe it's just a faze. I understand your feelings seeing Stiles in a way I never thought would be possible has given me some weird ass dreams but when I really thought about it he's just not my type, and I got over it. I think you need to do the same." Jackson said stripping of his t-shirt before replacing it with a red wife beater.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have him reach down your pants and touch you." Scott said putting his hand through his hair in frustration. "There's something about having another man's hand on your dick, it changes your opinion about a lot."

Jackson eyes Scott suspiciously, "I think you should just forget about him and go back with Allison, being possessed does a lot to the physique, both mentally and physically. He's hurting right now and all you can think about is getting in his pants, some friend you are." Jackson said changing into a pair of shorts.

"Stiles need's friends right now, after having something invade his mind, there's no telling what he could let happen and end up regretting later." Jackson said sincerely.

Scott watched Jackson stretch before working out, thinking about what Jackson had said.

* * *

The bell rang for next class Stiles stared out the window as the teacher talked, Stiles was remembering the thoughts he had when he was possessed the feeling of never getting back, of being alone in his mind as that creature had its way with his friends and family it scared him to know that there are things he doesn't yet understand that can take him over in seconds without him realizing it.

His eyes began to water as he remembered the lost and empty feeling that came over him, no one noticed, how could they have not? How could he count on his friends to save him if something like that happened again, 'I don't need saving.' Stiles said in his head blinking away his tears.

'They didn't notice you were in pain, they still don't.' Stiles read in the work book in front of him. 'How can you continue being friends with the people who forgot you?' Stiles read on.

'How do you feel knowing your friends don't care about you?'

"I'm fine" Stiles whispered,

"Stiles" The teacher said waiting for Stiles to answer.

"I'M FINE!" Stiles snapped pushing his book forcefully from his desk to the floor before realizing what he just did.

Stiles looked up from his desk the student's were watching him in shock, the teacher looked concerned.

Lydia watched in worry as Stiles grabbed his things and left the room without another word.

The teacher walked after him, "Stiles wait..." She said concerned about the boy.

Stiles stopped, turning to his English teacher, Ms. Blake.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Stiles softened his anger, "Yeah... I just need some fresh air."

"Stiles, I know you have had a rough couple of weeks. And you hide your pain well behind your smile, but we both know you are not fine. If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open." She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Ms. Blake." Stiles said holding back tears as he turned and rushed towards the exit.

* * *

Ok so Ms. Blake isn't evil in this fan fiction she's just a caring English/ History teacher.

Sorry this Chapter was later then I wanted I have been busy. Next Chapter will be up soon. Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21: Talking Helps

I Don't own teen wolf, I need to get all this stuff out of the way so I can start the next part of this fan fic the epic part that is coming next is going to turn heads so keep reading and reviewing. And you'll see what Stiles will be able to do ;)

* * *

Chapter 21

Talking Helps.

Stiles looked at his phone he had a few minutes until his appointment with Ms. Morell, his emotions fighting his willpower with tears. Stiles quickly gathered his strength before walking back towards the school for his appointment walking down the hall and into the guidance waiting area, sitting near the window waiting for Ms. Morell to call him in.

* * *

"So which drug did you get into Stiles?" Ms. Morell asked as Stiles stared at the floor with a blank stare.

Stiles met her eyes with his, "LSD." Stiles said before looking away, her eyes stayed on Stiles.

"How did you come to obtaining this drug?" She asked.

Stiles though for a moment before answering, "It was given to me. I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Morell asked.

"I mean, I took it myself but I didn't know it was LSD until it was too late, and I lost control of my own actions." Stiles corrected himself.

"Why did you take it in the first place, if you didn't know what it was?" She asked.

"I thought it would make me stronger somehow. But it had the opposite effect." Stiles said as a tear rested on his bottom eye lid.

"Stiles, you don't need drugs to become stronger. You are a strong person just by living in this town with all that has happened." She said "what effects did it have one you?"

"I felt trapped in my own mind, I could see everything I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. It was like someone else was controlling my body, doing such horrible things to my friends, my family, and my teachers. It was too late when I discovered I couldn't stop myself." Stiles said now with a lump in his throat.

"I hurt my best friend in a way I never thought I could do. I don't understand how he could forgive me. I was so lost in my own head that I would have done anything, just to go back to being me." Stiles said as his tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Ms. Morell handed Stiles the Kleenex box on her desk; she was able to see though his lying knowing it wasn't drugs but absolute evil that touched this boy.

Stiles tried to hide his shame as he whipped his tears away.

"It's understandable; only someone with real strength can come back from something that evil. No one knows the feeling it leaves behind after it touches you like an open wound, not many people can get away from it once it has had its hold on you." Ms. Morell said placing her hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I didn't think I would come back... But I was brought back by someone I never expected would care." Stiles said remembering Derek's touch.

"Expect the unexpected from now on Stiles, because now everything is different for you and for your friends. You need to stick together no matter what comes your way." Ms. Morell said walking back to her seat.

"Between then and now you shouldn't be making any big decision, because it might have an impact on your emotions later on permanently damaging you internally." She said watching him intently.

"What if I've already made a big decision?" Stiles asked.

"Make sure it was the right decision." Morell said. "Your instincts will kick in and tell you the answer.

Stiles thought about last night with Derek, he had no regrets well none except the pain he endured.

"There's something else on your mind isn't there Stiles?" Morell asked seeing his sad eyes.

Stiles looked up at her remembering the last few days.

"Why did it take so long for them to know something was wrong, he's known me for a really long time were supposed to be best friends why didn't he know it wasn't me." Stiles said as tears began again.

"You friends" Ms. Morell asked.

"Yeah... it took them 4 days to notice I wasn't acting myself, and from what I've heard from the other students. I changed drastically. Plaid to leather over night, how does someone miss that?" Stiles asked with a bit of a whimper in his voice.

"Sometimes it's hard to notice if someone you love is in pain, even when you wear inappropriate clothing. Sometimes we get distracted by actions instead of surroundings." Morell said. "Don't dwell on it Stiles, it will only hurt you. Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." Morell said with a smile.

"Who said that?" Stiles asked remembering that quote from somewhere.

"A very talented peace musician said it, John Lennon." She said as Stiles nodded remembering hearing it somewhere before.

* * *

Stiles walked to his jeep replaying the meeting in his head when he almost walked into Lydia.

"Stiles, how was your appointment?" She asked leaning against her own car.

"It was good, I think. So what did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked opening the passenger side and putting his bag on the seat.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Scott recently?" Lydia asked.

"Not really why?" Stiles asked.

"He broke up with Allison last night. Did he mention anything to you?" Lydia asked walking closer to Stiles.

"He said that they both decided to take a break and that they were fine. What did Allison tell you happened?" Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said he needed time to rethink what he wants." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I wonder why he didn't talk to me about it." Stiles said with a confused and worried look.

"Has Scott ever lied to you before?" Lydia asked.

"Not that I know of, we have always been pretty straight forwards with each other." He said looking away from Lydia noticing Jackson walking up to them with his regular school wear and a duffel bag.

"Hey what's going?" Jackson asked walking into their conversation.

"Scott broke up with Allison, and is lying to Stiles." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes like he should already know.

"Yeah, love makes you do weird ass things." Jackson said putting his bag in Lydia's trunk.

Stiles put two and two together realizing that he had been acting very touchy feely lately and not in the 'just friends' way.

"Well we should go I have a very important appointment, Prada is getting her nails clipped." Lydia said ignoring Jackson and getting into the driver's seat, followed by Jackson.

Stiles quickly whipped out his phone to Text Scott, for his location.

* * *

Stiles drove to Scott's house before running into the house and up to Scott's bedroom.

"Scott, what is going on with you?" Stiles asked as he opened the door finding his best friend lying on his bed shirtless.

Scott sat up, giving his friend a small smile before walking towards him.

"Ever since what happened between me and you when you were possessed I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, the words you said to me that night have stayed with me." Scott confessed turning away from his friend.

Stiles remembered what the creature said to Scott, "Scott, I didn't say those things, it was the creature controlling me that said those things to you." Stiles said watching his friend twitch uncontrollably.

"I know, but it was your hand, your flesh that touched me even if that thing was controlling you, for the first time I felt you in a way nobody else has... And it felt so good." Scott said turning back to Stiles with lust in his eyes.

"Actually, you were the first but not the last..." Stiles said with a corner smile. "I kind of had sex with Derek last night, were connected in a way I will never be with anyone else." Stiles said remembering the tattoo on his back.

"Oh." Scott said looking away broken hearted. "But... Why him he's such a dick."

"I don't know, I never thought I could be with a guy and then boom next thing I know I'm on all fours and taking it up the... You get the picture." Stiles said as his friend began to picture it.

"I think you should try being with me." Scott said confidently.

"Umm, no. Dude we're like brothers it's like wrong... or very kinky." Stiles said thinking about it some more.

Scott turned away and walked over to his bed before sitting on the edge.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out." Stiles said with a shrug.

Scott looked to Stiles with a half surprised look, "Really?"

"Yeah why not, I'm curious to know if we'd click." Stiles said dragging his hand through his hair before smirking at the thought of kissing his best friend.

Scott stood and smirked as he walked closer to his best friend.

"Just promise me, we won't get weird if nothing comes of this?" Stiles said, stopping Scott with his hand from closing the gap between them.

"I promise, if you promise. We'll still be best friends?!" Scott agreed wrapping his hand around Stiles' waist pulling him in close to Scott's warm body.

Heat radiated off the young wolf, probably because his body was now made that way always working faster than the average humans. Stiles placed his left hand on his best friends shoulder before cupping Scott's cheek and neck with the other. Scott closed his eyes soon followed by Stiles, their lips met and it was nice but it wasn't as good as Scott thought it would be. Stiles tried to make it feel good by sliding his tongue over Scott's lips, it was more of a turn off than anything else because of whom they were to each other, Stiles has no feelings towards Scott except for friendship and Scott was now realizing the same thing.

They separated from each other with the same look, "Well that was..." Stiles said not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Good?" Scott asked, "I didn't really feel anything, maybe if we try it again?"

"Yeah ok," Stiles agreed joining their lips together again this time more forcefully.

After a few seconds they separated again.

"Nope nothing... Well that wasn't what I was expecting." Scott said sitting back on his bed.

"You're a good kisser, but I don't feel anything. I'm sorry Scott." Stiles said sitting beside his best friend.

"No, it's ok, it's better we know this now instead of down the road when it would become harder and more threatening to our friendship." Scott said a little put down.

"I'd rather know now then later on. You ok?" Stiles asked turning to his best friend.

"Yeah, Thanks for helping me with this discovery." Scott smiled at Stiles.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?!" Stiles said smiling to himself.

"I Love you man." Scott said patting his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I love you to dude!" Stiles said showing the same gesture to Scott.

* * *

Stiles drove home after watching a movie with his best friend knowing that their friendship was still very well intact any if not all weirdness gone from their relationship.

Stiles walked into his room yawning from the day ready to fall into bed when he felt as though he wasn't alone.

Jumping in a karate position he faced the mass behind him ready to attack, when he saw two red glowing werewolf eyes, "god damn it Derek, make some noise when you're in someone else' house. I could have broken my hand trying to protect myself." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes before being pulled into an embrace.

"I missed you!" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear.

Stiles paused in shock, "I-I missed you too." Stiles said before smiling into Derek's neck.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but no sex I'm exhausted." Stiles said with a worn out exhale.

"I just want to hold you." Derek said pulling off his jacket and t-shirt.

Stiles smiled at Derek's words before doing the same and crawling into bed with Derek.

It wasn't long before Stiles was in a deep sleep; soon followed by the alpha were wolf.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it isn't my best work but it'll do for now. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22: My Power!

I do not Own Teen wolf. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 22

My Power!

Stiles awoke the next morning, looking back to find Derek still holding onto him like a life raft.

Stiles smiled as he watched the alpha sleep peacefully as the sun rose in the sky. Stiles glanced to the clock it was 5:38, so he decided to try sleeping a little longer with Derek.

_"Their coming," Derek said pulling me closer to him trying to protect me from the danger around us. _

_"What whose coming?" I asked confused, this feeling familiar the wind began to pick up I looked to my right to see glowing green eyes staring at me from in the shadows that began to grow all around me and Derek. I know this, the powers welding around us I've seen it somewhere before. It's a dream, it's my dream, and I've had this before. _

_The moon's light was too bright it wasn't normal. I stopped and looked around remembering what happens next._

_A giggle came from the shadows it sounded like a little boy or maybe a girl, I ran towards the person they were shocked and backed away from me._

_"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing a hold of him, "who are you? Why are you in my dreams?" I said remembering the one with super speed._

_The boy looked at me as if we were friends he began to hug me. "I'm your cousin, were here for you." The boy said with his glowing green eyes there was no pupils just a solid green colour the colour of grass or leaves._

_ The trees and plants moved unlike their supposed too with a wave of the boy's hands._

_"Where like you!" The boy said with a smile. _

_I heard the voices coming from the shadows, but I still couldn't make them out._

_Purple eyes began to glow through the darkness. "We will meet soon Stiles, do not fear us!"A deep female voice said as the shadows formed hands in front of me as if trying to give me a hand shake._

_"Show yourself!" Derek yelled beside me. I looked at him and he was all wolfed out. _

_I looked up into the sky to see a shape in the sky coming down slowly, the shadows swallowing his presence as he touched the ground looking at me with glowing yellow eyes._

_"You can trust us, were in town." He said with a friendly smile. _

_"You don't have to panic... We knew your mother, Claudia." A voice said from behind me._

_I turned around to see a figure with glowing white eyes. I watched him more intently._

_"Wait I've seen you before." I said remembering a photo from a photo album in my mom's hope chest._

_"I know it's because we're family!"The blonde said before the glow in his eyes disappeared, revealing 2 royal blue eyes. Two eyes Stiles had seen before._

_"Caleb?" _

Stiles woke from his dream remembering the person he saw, remembering his face as he jumped out of bed waking Derek as he ran out of his room.

Derek looked confused as he waited for Stiles to come back.

Stiles walked back into his room with a big white photo album, he flipped through the pages looking for the boy he saw in his dream.

Derek watched him with furrowed brows in confusion as to what he was doing, "What are you looking for?" Derek asked sitting up from the bed still shirtless.

"I had a dream, and I think I know him." Stiles said flipping another page of the album before coming across a photo of his entire extended family, the boy from his dream was in the front row but he was younger then in his dream.

"What dream, who do you know?" Derek murmured half awake.

"Him!" Stiles said putting the album on the bed before pointing to the boy in the picture. "He's one of the teen's I've been dreaming about, the one with super speed, he's my cousin." Stiles said looking to Derek as if he just solved world hunger.

Derek looked at the picture closely, "Wait I saw this guy the other day but he was older then he was in this picture, he was with 2 other guys one younger than the other and a girl. They were walking into a motel down the road from my uncle's place." Derek said looking to Stiles with his information.

"Take me!" Stiles said immediately.

* * *

Derek drove Stiles in his black Camaro to the hotel he saw the 4 young teens going into. There was a black 1963 Lincoln Continental Convertible sitting in the parking lot of the hotel but something inside him told him it wasn't time to see them yet.

Stiles remembered that car it was his great grandpa's on his mother's side, he remembers a family gathering and she told them to never come back in such a rage it scared Stiles. Stiles' mother was really upset when they were over, he never knew why. All Stiles remembers is his mother pulling him into a big hug telling him 'I will always love you; I will make sure that you're always safe from the dangers of this world.'

"Take me home, Derek." Stiles said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you want to stop in?" Derek asked stopping in front of the hotel entry the parking lot.

"No." Stiles said quietly with a bit of anger behind it.

Derek looked back at the hotel feeling Stiles' mood change to angry before driving off going back to Stiles' house.

Once there Derek parked in front of Stiles' house, turning off the car before turning to him hearing how calm he was seeing how quiet he was it scared him he needed to know why Stiles was not being himself.

"So, what happened?" Derek asked sitting in the driver's seat of the black Camaro.

"They're the reason my mother is dead." Stiles said his face completely emotionless.

* * *

Stiles sat in his room looking through his Spell book, looking at the spells he could do that were his level.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked not liking Stiles decision.

"I can only do spells level 5 and lower until next year, so I better practice to defend myself against... them." Stiles said clenching his teeth on the 'them'.

"No you don't need magic... I can protect you." Derek said with worried eyes.

"No you can't. I need more then glowing red eyes, sharp claws and super human strength. You can't watch me 24 hours a day Derek. I need to be able to defend myself even if it means using magic; after all I was born with it." Stiles said calmly to Derek before choosing a spell.

"Let's start with the basics shall we?" Stiles said looking up at Derek who looked a bit pissed like he usually did.

Taking his amulet in his hand he concentrated on 1 element, breathing in deep before exhaling soon the loose paper's on his desk began to lift and fall to the floor as if the window was open. Derek looked back at the window noticing it was closed, Derek quickly looked to the door which was closed as well, the air in Stiles' room began to create a wind soon Derek could feel a light breeze on his face. Stiles concentrated harder feeling the breeze as well after a few moments it was as if there was a huge windstorm in his room, blowing things off his desk and knocking over things on his book shelf, books toppled to the floor. Stiles' curtains moved in the wind flapping wildly, Derek stood as the wind surrounded him Stiles opened his eyes as he saw Derek in awe at what he was seeing, Stiles concentrated and the wind formed a funnel. There was a miniature tornado spinning in his room, paper flying around Derek as he stood in the middle of the twister.

His clothing flapping in the wind same with Stiles' Derek began to smile as the wind turned into a light blue colour around him. Stiles closed his eyes again and the wind began to die down before fading away into nothing, paper's fell to the floor as Derek looked over to Stiles who reopened his eyes.

"That was amazing, what else can you do?" Derek asked sitting back on the edge of Stiles' bed watching him in awe.

"Let's find out." Stiles said flipping through the big red leather bound book in his lap.

Stiles rubbed his hands together before expanding them away from each other at first there was nothing but then before their very eyes a small spark of light ignited in the air between his hands. A small ball of light began to form in the space between his hands; strikes of light came from Stiles finger attacking the ball of light making it larger, flickering like a light like you would think energy would act like. Derek watched as Stiles extended his hands as if pulling energy out of the air around him causing the ball of energy to get bigger and brighter. The lights around them began to flicker and spark as the ball of energy expanded in Stiles' hands. The orb was the size of a large bowling ball, before Stiles closed his hands into fist's and the orb of energy shot towards the wall causing a mini explosion against the wall disappearing into smoke the wall was scorched.

"Holy shit" Derek said walking up to the scorched wall and touching it finding that it was cold as ice.

"It's cold" Derek said looking back to Stiles.

"That's cool." Stiles said.

Derek looked at the scorch, "yeah cool." He said with fear behind his words.

Stiles lifted his palm face up before staring at it and concentrating, water began to form in his palm, soon a small puddle swelled from the air around Stiles' hand into his palm he stared at the puddle and it began to swirl into a small ball of water, it floated from his palm and with a twitch of Stiles' eye it froze into a clear ice ball and landed in Stiles palm.

Stiles smiled as he held it like a base ball, before tossing it to Derek who caught it in his hand. Derek examined the ball of ice that was water only moments ago.

"That's amazing," Derek said before tossing it back to Stiles.

Stiles concentrated again and the ball of ice began to steam before it ignited into flames, the fired grew and melted the ball into nothing before crawling along Stiles' skin.

"Stiles!" Derek freaked grabbing the blanket from Stiles' bed.

"It's ok Derek!" Stiles said opening his eyes and looking to Derek. Derek watched as the flames reflection danced in Stiles' golden honey eyes, before dropping the blanket.

Stiles slowly closed his hand and extinguished the flames with it. Stiles hand was scorch and burn free.

Derek began breathing again as he saw that his mate was fine, Stiles smiled at Derek before closing his eyes again.

All around the room Derek heard the sound of metal screeching together it startles him as he walked over to the window and noticed the lamp post outside Stiles' window to the road it was bending in ways it wasn't possible to be bending.

The lamp went back to its original vertical position before the ground outside began to lift into the air.

"Oh shit." Derek said as his eyes widened in fear. Vines began to crawl up the wall before Derek turned back to Stiles who was concentrating hard.

"Ok stop" Derek said sitting on the edge of Stiles' bed.

Stiles opened his eyes and everything out side went back to normal.

"Afraid of heights or something?" Stiles asked closing the book and sitting on the bed beside Derek.

"No It's just you were using too much at once, I don't want you to drain your energy." Derek said nuzzling into Stiles' neck.

"You're adorable Derek." Stiles said holding him close.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is coming soon please read and review. :)


	23. Chapter 23: The Visitors!

Finally it's done! Sorry it took so long my inspiration disappeared until an hour ago. Thanks for being so patient please read and enjoy. Oh and review. ;P

* * *

Chapter 23

The Visitors!

"If I had known we would be hiking through the fucking woods, I would have changed out of my flats." The girl said rolling her eyes annoyed, putting her long black hair in a ponytail behind her head.

"You would have known if you weren't too busy conjuring shadows when I was talking about it." The blonde said as he helped the youngest down from a fallen tree.

"Stop complaining Lil, you're ruining it for the rest of us." The youngest said once he was on the ground.

"Whatever, just next time make sure I hear you." Lil said with attitude in her voice.

"Wait..." The older blonde said looking around the forest. "Where's Madison?"

"Right here watching the scene unfold." A very fluent English accent said from above them.

The older blonde looked up to see his brother sitting on a branch a couple feet up the tree.

"You all should be on a television show with the way you behave, it's quite entertaining." The younger blonde said with a smirk as the sun sparkles in his silver blue eyes.

" .ha. Very funny Jude Law, come down from there." The older blonde said with an annoyed look on his near perfect face.

"I was just having a little fun Cal, don't be such a hard ass." The younger blonde said without the English accent.

"Maybe you should listen to your older brother like dad told you to." The older blonde said with a smirk.

Madison rolled his eyes before jumping from the branch and slowly floated down from the branch to the ground.

The girl leaned against the tree Madison just floated down from she wore dark blue jeans with rips in the thighs and knees that complemented her shape, held up with a silver belt that had a cat buckle with purple diamond eyes on it. She wore a crimson red T-shirt under a leather jacket that fit snugly around her upper body. Her finger nails were painted black; her lips were covered in a dark red colour, her eyes were outlined with a thin layer of black eyeliner causing her Heterochromia eyes to compliment her features, her right eye a royal blue colour and her left eye an amethyst purple. Her long black hair shimmered in the sun light in the ponytail; here feet were in black flats with dark red ribbons over her toes. She resembled an evil queen with her breath taking looks.

Madison scratched the back of his head as his older brother envied his ability to levitate.

"What way bra?" Caleb said watching his brother.

Madison wore dark black cowboy boots disappearing under his light blue jeans that fit his body very well showing off his perfect ass and rather bulging package. He wore a black wife beater with a white dress shirt over his shoulders the first 4 buttons open, his collar folded outward sloppily with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His short blonde hair was spiked back with jell as his silver blue eyes caused him to look unattainable.

"Umm go right at that tree." Madison said pointing to a tree with its bark falling off.

Caleb turned away from his little brother before walking in the direction his brother told them.

Caleb had brown hiking boots with red laces he wore light blue jeans covered by a white T-shirt that hugged his muscular torso perfectly. He had royal blue eyes and medium blonde hair.

"Come along Brien," Madison said before walking after his older brother.

"Lilith, look at this flower it's your colour!" Brien said handing a purple flower to his older sister.

"Thanks Bry it's really pretty," She said placing the stem of the flower in the pocket over her heart before walking with her little brother after the two brothers who seemed to envy each other. Brien was the youngest of all of them he had light brown medium hair, emerald green eyes and the best smile a young teen could have.

He wore white running shoes, black jeans that fit him perfectly, a blue t-shirt and a red jacket over top.

The four of them walked through the forest.

"Brien stay back there." Caleb said stopping dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Lilith asked as Madison stayed with Brien.

"The fourth victim" Celeb said looking at an older man with his heart ripped from his chest cavity.

"Damn it, you know what this means Caleb." The young women said looking over to him.

"Yeah we need Marion to join our coven, to catch this filth." The older blonde said as disappointment replaced his features.

"How do we go about it?" Lilith said turning back to see her little brother and Madison sitting on a log on the ground.

Caleb stared glanced over the dead man just feet from him, "we do; whatever it takes." Caleb said as his eyes began to glow white.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski walked into his house after a long day of work before hearing a commotion come from up stairs.

"Stiles?" John yelled through the house not getting a response.

* * *

"Stiles stop, your dad's home early." Derek said stopping Stiles from giving Derek head.

Stiles groaned disappointed, being unable to finish the fun they both were having. Derek pulled his jeans the rest of the way up and tucked his throbbing cock into the tight space before closing his pants.

Stiles stumbled off his bed to find his shirt throwing Derek's leather jacket at him as the alpha slipped his right shoe on his foot. Derek walked to the window sill.

"He's coming up the stairs." Derek warned as Stiles pulled his sweet pants over his semi hard dick, rushing over to Derek and quickly giving his a rushed kiss on the lips.

"Just wait out there, this won't take long." Stiles said as Derek forced their lips together once again before disappearing out the window into the darkness.

* * *

"Stiles" John said again lightly knocking on Stiles bedroom door before opening it and peaking in the room.

Stiles looked up from his computer desk pretending to take out head phones that weren't really plugged into anything, "Hey dad, when you get home?"

"A few minutes ago, what are you up too?" John asked his son walking into the room.

"Downloading music to my iTunes" Stiles said plugging the head phones into the monitor before his father could notice.

"That's cool," The sheriff said looking around the room, before noticing his wife's red leather bound book on Stiles' dresser."

"Where did you find that?" John asked walking towards Stiles' dresser.

Stiles looked over to where his dad was looking, "In mom's hope chest in the attic." Stiles said glancing at his father not sure what his reaction might be.

"I haven't seen that since your mother was alive." John said picking the book up and opening it to the first page at his wife's name written on the other side of the cover, touching it as if it was brail. "I forgot all about your magical heritage when your mother passed. You have a whole side that still practice's magic." John said looking to his son who watched him look through the book.

"I know... I've been doing research." Stiles said.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, I'm just a Sheriff it was your mother who had the magic in her family, I'm only human. I am unable to teach you what you need to learn. I wish there was someone who could help you through this grand discovery. Everything you need to know is in that book but there won't be anyone to teach you the ropes." John said closing the book and setting it back on the dresser.

"Just promise me you will be careful when practicing." Stiles' dad said.

"Yeah I will, I already know what can happen if I don't read the book first." Stiles said walking over to his father.

"I'm so sorry my son, I wish there was more I could do. I only know what your mother and I talked about." John said patting his son on the shoulder.

"It's ok dad it's not as hard as I thought it would be." Stiles said with a smirk.

"What level are you?" John asked.

"5 it's only been like a month or so that I've been able to do things." Stiles said walking away from his dad.

"Ah, a beginner; are you able to control darkness yet?" John asked.

"Darkness?" Stiles asked, "I saw it in there, but its level 7. I'm only 5."

"Yes, well it's the strongest of the elements other than its sister 'light' and if memory serves me your mother was able to control them both before she got to level 10. Your mother had royal blood in her veins; it allowed her to go a little bit over the level she was at, you're the last of that royal line though." John said seeing his wife in his son's eyes.

"So her royal line ends with me?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Yes." John said before yawning. "Anyways I'm beat; I'll see you in the morning kiddo."

"Good night dad." Stiles said as his father left his room.

Something clicked in Stiles' mind, 'royal blood means power.' Stiles' lower lip quivered as he realized he's in more danger then he originally thought.

Derek slipped back into Stiles' room, "hey" Derek said as he sat beside his young lover.

Stiles shook the thought away not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

"Hey" Stiles said leaning against the warm werewolf.

"So your royal blooded huh!" Derek said kissing the back of Stiles' back.

"I guess so." Stiles moaned as Derek's hands wondered down his body.

"I'll help you disrobe your highness." Derek joked pulling of Stiles shirt.

"Make love to me, prince of the werewolf's," Stiles retort with a smirk.

"Yes my lord!" Derek said dropping his pants before trusting Stiles further onto his bed.

Stiles moaned as Derek's lips caressed his soft skin.

"I need you Derek." Stiles said as his hands played through Derek's black hair.

Derek stopped kissing Stiles neck before looking into his golden honey eyes. "I love you Stiles."

Stiles smiled "I love you too Derek."

The space between their lips closed in a passionate kiss.

The kiss broke and both Stiles and Derek smiled before they continued but something stopped them a light began to be sucked out of both of them it shined in their eyes as they looked puzzled at each other. It swirled between then; streams of energy exited their bodies and formed together into a spinning ball of energy.

"Derek?" Stiles asked confused looking at Derek's eyes begin to glow red.

"Stiles get back I don't want to hurt you." Derek said trying to push himself away from Stiles and the energy ball, but his actions were refused by the ball of swirling light.

Derek bounced back in his original position laying between Stiles legs on the young witches' body like bungee cord.

"Stiles I'm so sorry!" Derek said as he began to transform into the werewolf part of him.

"Derek it's ok." Stiles said. His eyes flashing back to a dream he had not too long ago.

"ArhoooOOOOOOOah." Derek began to howl like he didn't have any other choice.

The room shook and car alarms began to sound off outside Stiles' house. Derek's eyes red with power as his teeth grew from his jaw.

Stiles' heart pounded with fear and worry, as Derek looked less human. Derek looked down at the young witch and snarled like a ravage wolf before biting into Stiles' shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Stiles yelled before his head hit the pillow for him everything was silent the ball of energy was now swirling through Derek's body all Stiles could see was his lover's body laying on his, and the other side of his room. All he could hear was his heart beat thumping in his chest. _'My dream it come true, Derek bit me somehow I knew this was meant to be.'_ Tears fell from Stiles' eyes as he knew their energy's made this happen that's what the ball of swirling light meant.

_'Our destiny... But why?'_ Stiles thought as his hearing came back to him the ball of light began to emerge back into their bodies before leaving the room in darkness.

Derek detached his jaws from Stiles' neck and drew back meeting the young witches golden honey eyes, tear filled like his own blood dripping from his chin.

Stiles looked up at him unable to form words.

"Stiles, I-I Don't know what j-just happened." Derek stuttered as his hands shook kneeling away from Stiles.

Stiles sat up and reached his hand to his now wounded neck feeling a syrup like substance on his finger tips, reaching forward he saw red blood on his hand. Stiles stared at it remembering the same thing from his dream, looking to the now worried alpha kneeling in front of him with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"D-Derek, It's ok I-I saw this coming." Stiles said before looking back at the blood on his hand.

Derek jumped off the bed and grabbed a towel from Stiles' computer chair before tearing it and put it to his lover's neck, "you're going to be ok." Derek said with fear in his voice.

"D-Derek" Stiles stuttered.

Derek's teary eyes met Stiles'.

"Hold me." Stiles whispered as his vision began to fade in and out.

Derek kept his hand over Stiles' wound as he moved beside the young witch. Holding him in his arms as Stiles fell unconscious.

* * *

Will Stiles survive the bite? Find out, Next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24: Bitten!

I do not own T.W. warning cliff hanger. hehe

* * *

Chapter 24

Bitten!

Stiles awoke the next morning still in Derek's arms he had fallen asleep as well sometime through the night. Stiles remembered his neck and the bite he received last night; Stiles quickly removed the torn towel to find no blood at all on the rag confusion rattled his brain. He reached up to his neck and felt no wound it had healed as if it never existed.

Stiles jumped out of Derek's arms waking him in the process before running to his mirror. The bite was gone just perfect unblemished skin remained.

"Stiles?" Derek asked confused still groggy from sleep.

"I-it's gone Derek, it healed." Stiles said showing the spot where Derek had bitten him.

Derek rushed to him inspecting his neck before enveloping him into a tight embrace.

"Can't breathe," Stiles said sounding breathless.

"Oh sorry," Derek said loosening his grip.

Stiles hugged back before Derek spoke.

"So why didn't your dad come in last night? He obviously heard my howling... The whole neighborhood did." Derek asked.

"My dad has been taking sleeping pills for a long time, once he's out there's no waking him." Stiles responded.

"Good to know." Derek said.

Stiles left Derek's embrace, he walked over to the bed and sat down his head was spinning. He was suddenly very dizzy and his stomach felt like he was going to puke.

"Stiles are you ok." Derek asked walking over to him.

Stiles placed his hand to his head to try and stop the dizziness, "I-I think I'm hungry." Stiles stuttered.

"Ok stay here I'll make you something." Derek said rushing out of Stiles' room and to the kitchen.

Stiles crawled up onto his bed and closed his eyes hoping it will help calm him down a bit.

It was working his body began to settle and the dizziness slowed, Stiles opened his eyes and laid there on his bed facing the door when something moved within him along with a sharp pain. Stiles sat up holding his stomach as more pain began to hit his lower abdomen above his groin.

His voice was unable to scream for help when he collapsed to the floor, he began retching but nothing came out just dry having he banged his fist as hard as he could on the floor and in seconds Derek opened Stiles bedroom door. His fingers began digging into the floor as the pain got stronger and stronger.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek said rushing to him before touching Stiles hand and dark veins began to crawl up into Derek.

Stiles began to soften his fingers stopped digging into the hard wood floor. Stiles gasped for air as if he hadn't been getting any for the past few minutes.

"Th-thank you-u Der-ek." Stiles whimpered as tears sprang from his eyes. Stiles continued to lay on the cold floor as his body began to shake. Derek picked him up in his arms and ran out of the house and into his Camaro over to Scott's house.

Scott yawn as he heard the banging on his front door it was harsh and repetitive. Scott rushed to open his front door when his mom came out of her own room to see what was going on.

"Who is it?" Ms. McCall said groggily.

Scott opened the door before Derek forced his way inside Scott's house, "Please help him something's wrong." Derek said rushing into Scott's living room.

Ms. McCall rushed down the stairs and over to her sons best friends side.

"What's going on?" She asked looking for the problem.

Scott was instantly at his best friend's side as he was semi conscious; the lights in the house began to flicker when Derek disconnected his hand from Stiles.

"Stiles, hunny tell me what's wrong?" Ms. McCall asked putting her hands on his forehead and hand.

"Pain... in stomach... Agonizing; can't breathe... To well." Stiles said in a low voice.

"What happened?" Scott asked looking at Derek.

"I-I accidentally bit him." Derek said.

"You did what?" Scott yelled enraged, before lunging at Derek his eyes began to glow yellowish orange.

Derek was pushed back into the wall as Scott punched him in the face, Derek stood there taking his punishment. Another hit came from the right to Derek's cheek, then one in the gut.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled best he could. "I-it's not h-his fault." Stiles whimpered again.

Scott glared at Derek, Derek watched as Scott backed away from him his glowing eyes still on him as he walked back to Stiles' side.

Suddenly Stiles yelled as more pain struck him the lights in the house began to spark and flicker more now than before.

"Scott help Stiles." Melissa said grabbing his sons hand and placing it on Stiles'.

Black veins began to crawl up Scott's arms and disappear.

Derek walked closer as Stiles began to calm down again.

"What's h-happening t-to me?" Stiles asked turning to Ms. McCall.

"I don't know hunny, I have to take you to the hospital to be sure." She said looking up to Derek who looked worried.

Stiles nodded when Derek looked to him.

"Let's go." Derek said walking over to Stiles and picking him up in his arms. Scott watched him carefully as he walked to his car, handing his keys to Scott before getting into the back seat with Stiles.

Melissa rolled her eyes when her son smiled at the keys before getting into the passenger seat.

Stiles sat in the back seat all he could hear was this high pitch squeal coming from his head all other sound vanished and soon his eyes began to haze and close unwillingly and he was out.

_"Stiles wake up, we need to talk." A boy's voice said to me as I tried to open my eyes._

_"What do you want?" I said trying to open my eyes._

_"It's me Brien, I'm your cousin. Please hear me out." The brown haired boy said holding my head in his hands._

_"It feels like I'm dying." I said slowly sitting up._

_"You're not dying Stiles, your transforming. We didn't think this would happen so quickly." The green eyed boy said._

_"What, what do you mean?" I asked confused, wondering if they did this to me._

_"Stiles, we were supposed to warn you about this, your connection with the alpha werewolf of your town, we felt your power from across the world and so did the evil creature. We came here to help you and tell you about your magical heritage as fast as we could. You shouldn't have driven off so quickly the other day."_

_"What's happening to me?" I asked as I looked around we were in a dark room only a bit of light came from above us._

_"Were not exactly sure, but our kind can't contain being a werewolf and witch. So your body is trying to fuse them both into one, which is why it's so painful. Stiles I'm so sorry for what our parent's did to your mother, it wasn't supposed to end the way it did. You have to believe me when I say we had nothing to do with it, please when you feel well enough come to us and let us talk." The boy said before fading away._

Stiles awoke in a hospital bed the pain was gone, but he was hooked up to a monitor and I V. No one was in the room just the constant beeping sound of his heart monitor. Stiles sat up in the hospital bed not sure what exactly happened.

Feeling his body for any wounds Stiles breathed deeply before exhaling everything seemed fine now, Stiles was broken away from his thoughts when his door opened and Ms. McCall walked in.

"Stiles you awake, how are you feeling?" she asked walking up to the monitors making sure everything was good.

"Better, thank you. What happened, where's Derek?" Stiles asked confused.

"Derek is in the waiting room with Scott and your other friends; and your dad they all can't wait to see how you're doing." Melissa said with a smile.

"Did you find out what was happening to me?" Stiles asked.

Melissa swallowed before biting her bottom lip, "You were unconscious for 48 hours your body took on a lot of trauma. Were not exactly sure what happened you seem to be perfectly fine now, Stiles last night Derek told us that he bit you, is that true?" Melissa asked sitting on the bed beside him.

"Yeah, it was weird; I knew it was going to happen but not like that." Stiles said remembering the other night.

"We're going to run a few test's and see what we can find, I'll try and keep it on a down low if there's something supernatural. The doctor wants to do a full body scan so as to not miss anything." Melissa said before touching Stiles' hand in a motherly way and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll send in your father he's been here the whole time anxious to see you." Ms. McCall said leaving the room.

Stiles nodded and awaited his father's presence.

* * *

After the full body scan Stiles was wheeled back to his room in a wheel chair as Ms. McCall looked over the scans everything seemed fine, when she came across something, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped she covered her mouth before taking the scan and hiding it in a folder in her arms and taking someone else's scan and replaced the one she took. Just as she finished placing it on the fixture the doctor walked in.

"See anything?" He asked looking at the scans.

"No, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him that could be explained medically." Melissa said.

"Good to hear, we can discharge him right away then." The doctor said with a smile before leaving the room.

Melissa looked at the folder in her arms before walking out of the room.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter... What do you think was on Stiles' scans that Melissa felt compelled to hide? First one to guess the right answer get's a shout out! Next chapter coming soon! :D


	25. Chapter 25: A Curse or Blessing X2!

Shout out to SmileBecauseYourBeautiful and Guest: Matthew, for guessing the answer to the question that I left at the end of Chapter 24: Bitten.

The rest of you have to read to find out what the answer is. :P I don't own teen wolf please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 25

A Curse or Blessing X2!

"Stiles I have to go into work they found another body, I'm calling Scott to look after you. I want you nowhere near that Derek Hale. Nothing good can come of hanging out with him." John said gritting his teeth.

"Dad you need to give him another chance he's not as bad as you think he is." Stiles argued.

"Don't make me use your real name Mr. I forbid you from seeing him." Sheriff Stilinski said opening the front door before pulling out his cell.

"Please dad, listen to me when I say he's a good person." Stiles said before sitting down trying not to strain himself as Mr. Stilinski huffed before he left the house closing the door behind him remembering his father yelling at Derek at the hospital the other day before he was taken home.

_I don't want you coming anywhere near my son, you're the reason he's in here. If I so much as hear a whisper that you came near my son I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?" John said standing ready for a fight pointing his finger at Derek the anger radiating off Mr. Stilinski's body as he did so._

_"I already wish I was never born, I take full responsibility for him and his pain, but please don't separate us. He means more to me then you will ever know." Derek said sincerely._

_"I don't care what you think you feel for him he will never be with a criminal like you." John said turning away from Derek and walking back to Stiles' room who heard everything inside his room._

_"I love you Derek!" Stiles whispered knowing he would be able to hear him from the hall._

Stiles sat at the kitchen table for what seems like a long time when suddenly his front door opened. Scott walked into the house with a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling today?" Scott asked sitting in the chair beside him.

"Ok I guess." Stiles said obviously missing Derek.

"So what do you wanna do?" Scott asked as he watched Stiles begin to pout.

"I dun know." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Are you hungry, I could make you something?" Scott said standing before walking to the fridge.

"Actually I think I am." Stiles said thinking about it.

"Ok what do you feel like?" Scott asked.

Stiles thought for a moment, thinking about what he was in the mood for. Stiles stood and walked toward the fridge before opening it, looking around he grabbed the bread, mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup, relish, strawberry jam whipped cream, Lettuce, cheese wiz, tomatoes, baloney, Salami, and turkey slices closing the fridge and going through the cupboards grabbing peanut better, chocolate icing, butter, ranch dressing, chocolate chip cookies, an un open jar of pickles, marshmallows, pretzels, regular chips, dried dates, popcorn, gummy worms, sprinkles, Vanilla and chocolate pudding, Oreo's, tortia wraps, and lucky charms.

Scott looked at Stiles with the most confused look of a life time as he put everything together.

"Um Stiles?" Scott said watching Stiles spray whipping cream on a pickle before putting cheese wiz on it and taking a bit of it.

"Yeah?" Stiles said looking up at Scott with his mouth full.

"Are you feeling alright?" Scott asked as he took another bite and made a face as if it actually tasted good.

"Yeah great, why?" Stiles asked dipping a spoon into peanut butter before putting lucky charms on it and then dipping it in mayonnaise and relish before the ranch dressing and Oreo bits on it as well and sticking it into his mouth.

"God that is great you have to try that one" Stiles said rolling his eyes in ecstasy.

Scott watched in disgust as his best friend wolfed down weird concoctions of different foods.

"Maybe later," Scott said feeling his stomach turn.

After stiles was about to eat his second slice of turkey slice, strawberry jam, chocolate icing, and dried dates Stiles froze before dropping the food and running to the bathroom.

Scott ran after him before realizing that he was now throwing up everything he had just ate, Scott decided to wait outside the door for his friend.

Stiles finally emerged from the bathroom holding his stomach before looking at Scott who had a small smile on his face.

"Those weren't very good combinations were they?" Scott said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I guess not... But the pickle one was good." Stiles said walking slowly with his friend to the kitchen.

"I think there is something really wrong with you." Scott said looking worried.

"I'm fine, really I am." Stiles said sitting at the table.

Before Scott could protest a knock on the door broke his thoughts from his head.

Scott walked to the door and opened it, "Mom what are you doing here?" Scott said.

"I need to talk to Stiles." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Ms. McCall, what's going on?" Stiles asked ready to stand when he got dizzy and stayed seated.

"I need to speak to you... in privet." Melissa said turning to her son.

Scott walked into the living room.

"Go for a walk Scott, I know you have super hearing young man." Scott mom said sternly.

"Ok I'll walk around the block or something." Scott said walking towards the door.

"What's this about that Scott couldn't stay?" Stiles asked getting worried.

"I don't know if this is a curse to you or a blessing so I'd rather tell you first before anyone else knows." Melissa said sitting in the chair right beside Stiles placing a big brown envelope onto the table.

"W-what's wrong?" Stiles gulped.

"I told the doctor that I didn't find anything medically explainable on your scan charts, but that was after I hid the one in this envelope, I found something and I felt compelled to hide it." Melissa said taking Stiles hand in hers.

"W-what did you find?" Stiles stuttered.

"You're very far along, and I don't think it's possible for this to happen so fast especially to a boy." Melissa said softly to Stiles who looks concerned.

"What are you saying?" Stiles said with a crackling voice.

"Stiles, your pregnant." Melissa said with a bit of a smile.

Stiles face dropped from all emotion as those words pierced his mind.

"By the looks of it you're pregnant with 2 fetuses. There already 2 month along." Melissa said rubbing Stiles' hand.

"W-wh-at?" Stiles said unable to think or speak properly.

Stiles heart began to fill his head all other sounds disappeared from his ears before hearing 2 other small rapidly beating hearts within him. It was magical he placed his hands on his lower abdomen and smiled softly as he could feel their essence through his own flesh. But then it all went away when he remembered his father and Derek knowing that their reaction would not be good.

"I need to see the scans." Stiles said to Melissa with a despite look.

Melissa nodded before taking the scan out of the folder and holding it to the light of the sun and sure enough there were 2 very small forms in his abdomen and what looked like a uterus.

"Is that a-"

"Uterus? Yes I checked your other scans and a month ago it wasn't there I'm thinking that was what the pain was the other night that you felt, your body was growing it so these fetuses could grow within you." Melissa said. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Ms. McCall asked setting the scan down on the table.

"When did you lose your virginity to Derek?" Melissa asked unfazed by her question.

"Um, a couple days ago" Stiles said as Melissa's face began to look shocked and a little worried.

"That's way too fast; the fetuses are already 2 months... I think this is going to be a very quick pregnancy; we need to see someone who knows about this kind of thing." Ms. McCall said pulling Stiles into a small embrace trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, but who? I don't want to tell Derek or My dad they won't like this I think we should keep this between you and me." Stiles said with tears swelling in his eyes.

"Oh Stiles hunny, come here." Melissa said hugging him tighter as he began to cry.

"I'll stand by you, Stiles I'll protect you and your babies." Scott said walking into the kitchen.

"Scott you were supposed to be out walking!" Melissa said angrily.

"Stiles is my best friend I had to know he was ok. I won't say anything to anyone you don't want me to Stiles." Scott said walking over to his best friend and hugging him tightly.

Stiles began crying into his best friends shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Stiles whimpered, "It's not safe with that creature walking around."

Stiles said gripping onto Scott's shirt tightly.

"We will figure something out, but right now we need to protect you and you unborn children." Scott said looking back at his mother who looked deep in thought.

* * *

Stiles sat on his bed facing the window hoping that Derek might visit; his eyes all puffy from crying but Derek never appeared. He glanced at his phone at the last text Derek sent him before the hospital.

_I love you Stiles, see you soon._

Scott walked into Stiles' room with the brown envelope setting it on the bed beside his best friend.

"Derek is going to hate me; he'll make me get rid of them." Stiles said calmly.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked kneeling in front of his best friend.

"I don't, but what guy do you know would be remotely ok with this." Stiles said gesturing to himself.

"Danny would he loves kids... I don't think Derek would hate you or make you get rid of them, if anything he would protect you and love you even more then he already does." Scott said patting his friends shoulder.

"Maybe... But what do I tell my dad when it starts to really show?" Stiles asked.

"I-I don't know." Scott said.

"I need to be alone, to think." Stiles said lying sideways on his bed towards the window.

Scott looked at his friend able to feel is sadness before he walked out of the room.

"Is this a curse or a blessing X2? Mom I wish you were here." Stiles said into his pillow as more tears began to blur his vision.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter more coming soon please review.


	26. Chapter 26: Hiding the Truth!

I Don't own Teen wolf, please Read and review! Sorry this ones late I've been busy. Hopefully the next one will come quicker.

* * *

Chapter 26

Hiding the truth!

Stiles woke up in his bed totally alone his heart hurting because he wanted Derek to be holding him.

Stiles walked over to his big red book and quickly looked through it remembering seeing a cloaking spell that was his level.

Upon finding it he smiled as he knew this would make everything better until he could find something more permanent.

Stiles began to rub him hands together creating energy from the space around him, expanding his hands a small ball of light and sparks began to swirl; it was blue and white with silver strands of light coming from his finger tips.

The ball got to the size of a big watermelon before Stiles leaned in and began to whisper into his swirling energy.

"Cloak my pregnancy from all who don't already know slow it down as well so my body can handle it, protect me from harm. Oh and also help my babies grow healthy and strong." Stiles said before closing his hands into fist's the ball of energy broke into a white mist that swarmed around his body before disappearing.

Stiles took a deep breath before walking out of his room down to the living room finding his best friend asleep on the couch.

Stiles extended a hand to his best friend's shoulder one he made contact images began to in his eyes, first they were just quick pictures of a girl in front of a mirror, then the pictures were moving and he could hear her humming to herself as she brushed her hair.

_The girl turned her head and it was Lydia she didn't notice I could see her, she placed her brush down and walked through me towards her closet before taking a long black coat from a metal hanger before slipping into it doing up a few of the buttons. She picked up a dark brown leather purse before exiting the room; I could hear her footsteps disappear down the hall. _

_I turned towards the window and noticed a dark shadow lingering outside I began to walk towards it but it moved to quickly for me to see what or who it was._

"Stiles!" Scott yelled as Stiles came out of the vision.

"Lydia..." Stiles moaned before feeling his best friend shaking him.

"Stiles what happened?" Scott asked as Stiles sat on the floor.

"I saw... Something was watching Lydia. I think it was the creature it wants Lydia's heart, for her ability's we need to find and protect her." Stiles said panicking before standing and running towards the door getting dizzy in the process, Scott was at his side in minutes to stop him from falling to the floor or getting hurt.

"Sit down take a minute." Scott said sitting stiles on the chair before kneeling in front of him holding him with extended arms to help balance the worried teen. "Now what did you see?"

"I saw Lydia, in front of her mirror getting ready for school, and then she took one of her expansive coats from her closet before walking out of her room with her purse. It was like I was actually there, I turned towards the window and noticed a dark tall figure standing just outside watching her, when I walked closer... I think it saw me and ran." Stiles said as he began to shake in Scott's arms.

"Stiles you're shaking!" Scott pointed out as he rubbed his hands up and down his friend's arms.

"Scott we need to keep her safe! Stiles rushed, I... Need to see Derek." Stiles stuttered.

"You are not going to be seeing Derek ever again Stiles!" John said walking into the house just as he heard Stiles finish his sentence.

"Dad please you don't understand, this isn't what you think it is... I love him!" Stiles said fallowing his father into the kitchen.

"No you don't your 17 you don't know what love is." Sheriff Stilinski said sternly.

"Yes I do Dad... Please don't take him away from me, I need him he makes me feel sane, I feel safe with him." Stiles urged like he's about to cry.

John watched his son almost break down in front of him, "I swear to god if he hurt's you in any way, I lock you up and kill him. Your all I have left of your mother, I love you more than anything, if something were to happen to you I would never be able to forgive myself." John said pulling his son into an embrace.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy, if Derek really is the thing that is making you so happy then who am I to stand in the way. Just be safe and don't do anything stupid." John said as he hugged his son.

Stiles hugged his father already feeling guilty as he remembered the 2 fetus's growing inside him. "I Love you too dad."

Stiles walked back to the living room where his best friend was listening in.

"We need to find Lydia and Derek." Stiles said as Scott put his shirt on and began to follow him to the front door.

* * *

"Well that was confusing, you're already pregnant what other shenanigans can you get into?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"Not sure I want to find out!" Stiles said walking up to his jeep and getting into the driver's seat as Scott got into the passenger seat.

"Ok so Allison said their going to the mall and that they will meet us there." Scott said.

"What did you tell her exactly?" Stiles asked glancing over at him before looking back at the road.

"That you had a vision that Lydia is in danger." Scott said putting his phone away. "Why?"

"I just wasn't sure what you would say to Allison now that you're not together. By the way how's that going?" Stiles asked glancing between Scott and the road.

"Better to be expected, she thinks I've lost myself, so she told me to come back when I've found whatever it is that I'm looking for." Scott said watching the road.

"What dose she think you've lost?" Stiles asked.

"My sanity!" Scott smiled.

"Nah that was gone way before you got bitten." Stiles joked with a grin.

"Yup" Scott agreed as they reached the mall.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were sitting on a bench just outside of the mall talking as Stiles and Scott walked up to them.

"Hey, so what happened?" Allison asked Stiles.

"I had a vision that Lydia was in danger... Someone was watching you from your bedroom window." Stiles said looking to Lydia who looked worried.

"I haven't seen anything." Lydia said as stiles remembered what she was wearing.

"You're wearing the exact same things my vision showed me; it was today you have to be extra careful." Stiles said with a worried look.

"Stiles, what does this creature thing want exactly, what does it get out of the hearts of its victims?" Allison asked.

"It gets your abilities, and Lydia has some sort of connection with the supernatural world so now she's a target." Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stiles are you ok you look more pale then usual?" Lydia asked Stiles as he leaned against the ruff brick wall of the mall.

"Yeah, I'm fine just concerned for your safety." Stiles said rubbing his head suddenly feeling dizzy.

"You look like you're going to be sick." Allison said giving up her seat for him.

Scott helped Stiles sit on the bench as he held his stomach. "Thanks." Stiles said as he took a deep breath.

"What is it stiles?" Scott whispered to his best friend.

"I don't know." Stiles whispered back.

"We should find Derek!" Scott said "maybe he can make sense of what's going on." Scott said.

"Scott no he can't know." Stiles said as Lydia and Allison began to grow concerned for the ill looking boy.

"What do we do then?" Scott asked.

"Your mom!" Stiles said before throwing up in the garbage next to the bench.

"Does he have the flu?" Lydia asked.

"No he's fine! We need to go; you two need to stay together until we can figure something else out." Scott said carrying his best friend to Stiles' jeep.

"Feel better Stiles!" Allison yelled as Scott got him into the passenger seat.

"I hate this feeling!" Stiles muttered holding his stomach.

Scott jumped into the driver's seat and drove as fast as he could before hitting a traffic accident in front of the beacon hills motel, Stiles looked over at the hotel and remembered his cousins were staying there.

"Scott go over there!" Stiles said pointing to the motel.

Scott backed up a little before driving forward into the motel parking lot.

Stiles stared at the door in front of the black 1963 Lincoln. It seemed no one was around Stiles knew he needed help but was unsure if he could let them back into his life.

Stiles slowly got out of the jeep and walked towards the door knowing which room they were in without even asking, Scott followed him not sure what he was doing.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Scott asked following his best friend.

Stiles didn't answer his best friend's question he just walked up to the door. The door swung open without him having to knock and a young brunette boy with green eyes smiled up at him.

"Stiles I'm glad you're here." The boy said with a friendly smile.

* * *

I hope you liked this Chapter. More soon to come, please review!


	27. Chapter 27: Family Reunion!

Sorry this chapter is late, I put it aside to morn a friends death, but it's up now and the next one will be up soon. Please read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 27

Family Reunion!

"Please come in," The boy said moving out of the door way for Stiles to walk in, Scott watched in surprise by what was happening. "You too Scott, werewolves are welcome here!" The boy with green eyes said.

Scott looked to the green eyed boy with confusion before walking over the thresh hold of the hotel room door.

"Who exactly are you?" Scott asked.

"They're my cousins from my mother's side." Stiles said with an emotionless face. "I haven't seen or heard from them in years, ever since my mom... passed."

"Oh... hey" Scott said nervously looking around the room at the other people who seemed to not even acknowledge their presence.

"I can't believe you still go by Stiles, I thought that you would grow out of it and start using the name your mother gave you. It's sacred after all." A tall blonde said walking out of the bathroom without his shirt on, showing off his much toned muscular torso, bulging biceps, defined abs, and well proportioned pecks.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his statement as Scott slowly looked the male witch over watching as his muscles move with him.

"You know I hate that name, Stiles is more me and less embarrassing." Stiles said with a bit of a smirk.

"Your mom would want you to wear it proudly." The blonde said, walking over to Stiles with a smile.

"Personally I think she wouldn't care what I call myself as long as I know who I am, she would love me no matter what name I go by." Stiles said with a small smirk creeping along his face.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The blonde looked to Scott who was confused. "I take it your friend here has no idea what your mother named you?"

Stiles looked to Scott who looked deep in thought, "No, only my dad knows and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible, No offence Scott."

"None taken I guess." Scott said

"Stiles, were glad you came, we didn't have anything to do with your mother's passing, neither did our parents. You have to understand that you were very young when everything went down." The blonde said putting a shirt over his intoxicating hot body.

"Maybe not but they helped. She would have been able to fight back if..." Stiles said unable to finish.

Scott sat next to him on the hotel couch rubbing his back trying to comfort the emotional moment Stiles was having.

"We know..." The girl said walking over to Stiles. "It was our parents and grandparents that didn't give her a choice about how to pass on her gifts to you, we didn't know that Cyrix was expecting it, we didn't know until it was already too late." The black haired Heterochromia girl said with the most sincere smile she could give.

"M you have to understand we had no part in Claudia's death, Ma and Pa tried to help Grams stop Cyrix but he was to powerful, he somehow drained their power even I felt it, and I was only 4 that mother fucker got away with Claudia's heart and we want to stop him and get it back-" The cow boy looking teen stopped and glanced to his cousins before continuing.

"What?" Stiles asked

"There's a possibility that your mom's essence is still alive if he kept her heart. She could be brought back if you had the power... If you join our coven you would have the power, we would be unbeatable against Cyrix and get your moms heart back and resurrect her." The blonde said giving away the reason why they were in beacon hills.

"What? H-how" Stiles asked.

"The elder's have been working on a ritual ever since they realized they made the horrible mistake of letting her die." The green eyed boy said sitting beside Stiles.

"But that's not all, Claudia knew how to protect all witches, she had the power to protect every witch around the world with only a thought, we need her just as much as you do. There's something coming and we need her help to stop it, something worse than the Cyrix. More deadly to witches and it could end the Romulus, our line, which would throw everything off balance and end with the apocalypse." The cow boy said.

Stiles jaw dropped at the sudden realization of the end of the world.

"This is a lot to take in, how do I make any decisions when... Holy shit!" Stiles said putting his head in his hands. "What's coming?"

"It's a virus, not like the cold or flu, its evil and it destroys witches from the inside out like drying out a fruit absorbing the witches power and energy then killing the host within a few days." The girl said with a hard but sad look.

"We need your help, please join us!" The green eyed boy said.

"I need time to think about this." Stiles said standing and walking away from his cousins and friend.

"You don't have very long to think about it, we need to act fast, Cyrix is here in beacon hills and he wasn't your heart, you can't protect yourself with level 5. The elder's told me that you hold the future, so we need you and we need you now." The black haired girl said standing from her crouching position.

"We'll give you until tonight at 11 pm, if your don't show up we will leave in the morning." The blonde said walking over to Stiles and messing up his hair with his hand.

Stiles nodded before walking out of the hotel room with Scott in toe.

Stiles and Scott sat in the car as Stiles held his stomach.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked.

"I hold the future, I'm holding the future at this very moment, were the only ones that know Scott, I'm pregnant with the future of witches and Lycanthrope, hybrids." Stiles said looking out the window.

"And soon everyone will know." Scott said.

"No they won't."

"What? Why not? How can you hide being pregnant... wait you didn't!" Scott protested.

"I had no choice; if my dad or Derek finds out; I'm dead... in a hypothetical sense.

"And if you don't your dead in a literal sense." Scott said, "I can't protect you against a virus, I can't keep you safe from that Cyrix thing if he's as powerful as your cousins say he is, I need help, we need help, your kids need help." Scott said knowing Stiles doesn't want to hear any of this.

"If you don't tell Derek I will." Scott said not wanting to say that.

"You swore you wouldn't tell a soul!" Stiles said turning to his best friend angrily.

"That was before I got word of the end of the world." Scott huffed clenching his teeth.

Stiles stayed silent as he thought. Scott looked out the window at the cars passing by calming himself, hours passed as Stiles was lost in his head.

"Ok I'll lift the spell, and I'll join my cousins, but if I die you have to promise to take care of my kids my dad and Derek." Stiles said calmly.

Scott looked to his friend wide eyes, "You're not going to die!"

"If the Cyrix doesn't then Derek or my dad will." Stiles said getting out of the vehicle, followed by Scott back to the hotel; it began to rain in the evening light now darkening to night.

"I'm glad you're joining us this is going to help in so many ways." The blonde said with a smile.

"I bet, so how do I 'join'?" Stiles asked making quotation marks with his hands.

The green eyes boy walked over to the tall blonde and handed him an old looking box. The blonde took it and opened it; inside there was a round blue rock with gold specks attached to a thick black thread making a necklace. The blonde took it out and handed the box back to the small brunette who had a huge childish grin on his face, the blue eyes teen placed it over stiles head and around his neck.

"As long as you wear this you are in our coven, I made them with my magic in a volcano in Alaska, there very powerful and protect you from evil intentions that might come your way. Its Lapis the most powerful stone in the magical world other then diamond that represents royal blood." The blonde said with a smile as Stiles took it in his hand and looked at its beautiful form.

"It's amazing I'll keep it safe." Stiles said before feeling dizzy and not because of the pregnancy.

The blue stone began to glow as well as the blonds ring, the girl's bracelet, the little green eyed boy's ear ring studs and the cowboy's belt buckle. The light lit up and disappeared back into the stone, as if indicating that the coven is now one.

"Wow I feel... powerful!" Stiles said holding himself up with Scott's help.

"If I'm right we are all at level 100. So yes we are quite powerful and it will still go up each passing year." The blonde said having to sit down.

"This is insane." Stiles said turning to Scott who looked intimidated.

The blonde walked over to Scott and extended his hand, Scott looked at it for a moment before taking it in his giving it a shake, "I'm Caleb Romulus muse, the one that looks like an old western movie is my brother Madison, this is Lilith, and this little kid here is her brother Brien Romulus Lysias. We're descendants of Romulus and Remus, the boys who were raised by wolves." Caleb said with a polite smile.

"I've heard of those two before, legend says that Remus was bitten by a wolf and became the first werewolf, as Romulus became a witch to find a way to turn him back. They ruled over Rome." Scott said looking deep in thought.

"Exactly..." Caleb said looking to Stiles and back to Scott. "I like this kid; he's well informed with the histories." Caleb said before turning back to Stiles.

"You need to see your alpha you're hiding something and he knows it." Caleb said placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I need to be going anyways, we will catch up later." Stiles said before walking out of the hotel with Scott not far behind him.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter please review, more coming soon.


End file.
